O Segredo Uchiha
by Nyuu-neechan
Summary: .:[TRADUÇÃO]:. "Sasuke gelou ao encarar os olhos de Sai, que agora eram idênticos ao Sharingan do clã Uchiha: vermelhos de raiva e negros de ódio." Um segredo de família que irá mudar três vidas para sempre... SasuxSakuxSai. (Texto REVISADO e EDITADO).
1. Capítulo 1

**Disclaimer: **Esta história não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para Slytherin Kunoichi, a autora original em inglês. Apenas a tradução me pertence, e nada mais.

**Capítulo revisado e editado em: **25/01/13

* * *

**O Segredo Uchiha – Capítulo I**

Sakura corria seus olhos entre os dois artigos íntimos, incerta de qual escolher para uma ocasião tão importante. Por um lado, ela poderia escolher o sutiã de renda vermelha e, por outro, ela poderia escolher o preto. Para ser honesta, Sakura não tinha a mínima idéia do que fazer, então foi por isso que ela trouxe Ino junto. Enquanto Sakura se mantinha ocupada em treinamentos e atividades hospitalares, Ino havia ido a muitos encontros. Enquanto Sakura se guardava para Uchiha Sasuke, Ino tinha seguido em frente com Nara Shikamaru.

Ino suspirou alto.

- Sakura, isto não é os exames Jounin, apenas escolha um!

Sakura enrubesceu de leve.

- Como eu vou saber qual o Sasuke-kun irá gostar mais?

A loira rolou seus olhos.

- Pra ser sincera, ele provavelmente nem vai reparar nisso. Só se ele o tirar.

- Ino, vamos, isto é muito importante para mim. – Sakura cruzou os braços diante de si, nervosa. – Eu só quero que as coisas estejam perfeitas.

Sua melhor amiga deu outro suspiro.

- Tudo bem. Você fica maravilhosa em qualquer um, então qual é o problema?

O rosto de Sakura corou mais.

- Bem, Sasuke sempre me viu de vermelho, já que é a cor escolhida pelo clã Haruno. Então, e se ele não prestar atenção no significado por trás de eu estar vestindo isto para ele?

Ino concordou.

- E o que há de errado com o sutiã preto?

Sakura desviou seus olhos.

- Eu não quero que Sasuke-kun tenha a idéia de que eu estou a fim de... coisas sexuais estranhas...

Ino riu baixinho.

- Ter hormônios é normal, senhorita médica.

As bochechas de Sakura inflaram.

- Oh, esqueça! Por que eu convidei você pra vir comigo, pra começar? – Sakura então pegou as duas peças de roupas e foi em direção à saída do vestiário. – Isto foi apenas uma idéia idiota.

- Sakura, espere! – Ino pausou em meio às risadas. – Desculpe. Escolha o sutiã preto, isto vai ajudar a destacar o seu cabelo.

Sakura levantou uma de suas sobrancelhas.

- Mesmo?

Ino sorriu.

- Confie em mim.

Assim que elas fizeram a compra (conjunto completo de roupas íntimas), Sakura já estava começando a se sentir um pouco mais confiante em todo o plano e situação em que ela estava se metendo. Ela iria treinar com Sasuke, e uma vez que tivessem terminado, ela iria oferecer comida caseira para ele. Assim que ele aceitasse, e depois do jantar, ela iria, pela falta de uma palavra melhor, seduzi-lo.

Sakura não conseguiu segurar um sorriso. Desde seus anos de infância, ela era apaixonada pelo Sasuke. E depois de anos o conhecendo e o perseguindo, ela finalmente sentia que havia feito algum progresso em seu relacionamento. Progresso suficiente para levá-lo a outro nível. E hoje era o dia perfeito pra que seu relacionamento avançasse. Era o aniversário deles e um belo dia de primavera. O sol estava brilhando e o ar nem estava quente ou frio.

Assim que ela se separou da Ino, Sakura se apressou até seu apartamento e se trocou para ficar pronta para seu treino com Sasuke, tendo a certeza de usar o conjunto de roupas íntimas, que ela comprou algumas horas antes, por de baixo de sua roupa de treinamento.

Depois de se olhar mais uma vez no espelho, ela, então, saiu de seu apartamento apressada, não querendo estar atrasada. Claro, quando ela chegou na ponte de seus dias de genin, Sasuke já se encontrava lá, de braços cruzados e encostado sobre a cerca.

- Desculpe por fazê-lo esperar, Sasuke-kun. – Sakura sorriu docemente para ele.

- Hn. – ele respondeu, desencostando da cerca da ponte.

Foi então que Sakura notou que ele estava em seu uniforme Jounin, completo com o símbolo do clã Uchiha em suas vestes verdes.

- Eh? Sasuke-kun, por que você está em seu uniforme?

Sasuke desviou seus olhos.

- Eu tenho que assumir o time do Neji hoje... ele foi chamado para uma missão da ANBU.

O sorriso de Sakura quase despareceu.

- Oh. Bem, está tudo ok. – ela encolheu-se um pouco por dentro, enquanto a Inner Sakura prometia bater no Neji até esmagá-lo quando ele voltasse. – Nós treinamos mais tarde.

- Não há necessidade de você esperar por mim, eu já pedi para o Naruto te ajudar.

- Você... o quê?

- No entanto, ele estava muito ocupado com seu próprio time.

Sakura quase suspirou em alívio. Por mais que ela amasse o Naruto como um irmão, ela realmente queria treinar com Sasuke para ter uma oportunidade de dar em cima dele sem ter os outros membros do time sete por perto.

- Então o Sai sugeriu que ele tomaria o meu lugar.

Nessa hora, o queixo de Sakura caiu.

- Ele fez o quê?

- Eu me voluntariei, Feiosa. – Sai interrompeu assim que ele se aproximou para se juntar com seus colegas de time na ponte. – Bem, eu expliquei ao Uchiha aqui que acho que você está um pouco enferrujada, já que você gasta muito tempo no hospital. – seus lábios se curvaram para cima em um sorriso.

"Enferrujada? Oh, ele vai definitivamente pagar dolorosamente por este comentário," Sakura anotou mentalmente.

- Tudo bem, então eu vejo vocês dois mais tarde. – disse Sasuke assim que começou a ir embora.

Sai apenas continuou a sorrir.

- Vamos, Feiosa, você precisa de todo o tempo disponível.

As sobrancelhas de Sakura frisaram em aborrecimento.

- Mostre o caminho, boneco de teste.

Ela o seguiu até o sudoeste da floresta, e ali a batalha começou. Ela não permitiu que ele ao menos dissesse uma palavra até que alcançaram a clareira onde seu time normalmente treinava.

- Você está sendo muito precipitada. - ele disse quando evitava o ataque dela, fazendo com que ela acertasse seu punho no chão.

- Claro que eu estou sendo precipitada. – ela gritou para ele. – Você arruinou o meu encontro com o Sasuke–kun! – ela jogou sua perna na direção dele, na intenção de acertá-lo no estômago.

No instante de poucos segundos, ele tinha puxado seu pincel e pergaminhos, e antes que Sakura soubesse o que estava acontecendo, foi pega pelo seu justu de tinta.

- Sai! – Sakura gritou com ele. – Quando eu sair daqui eu vou matar você!

Ele sorriu satisfeito com o desafio dela.

- Interessante... que tal fazermos uma pequena aposta com isso?

Apesar de Sakura ser aprendiz da Tsunade, uma coisa que ela nunca aprendeu com ela foi como apostar. Talvez tivesse sido melhor, considerando que ela era conhecida por ser uma perdedora quando o assunto era esse tipo de jogo. Sakura considerou suas opções e benefícios com muito cuidado. E antes de chegar à conclusão de que ela poderia nocautear o Sai com um soco com sua poderosa força, ela quase aceitou a proposta.

- O que está em jogo? – Sakura perguntou, sabendo que antes de aceitar qualquer coisa, o prêmio deveria valer a pena.

Sai inclinou sua cabeça em pensamento.

- Hm... se você ganhar, eu paro de te chamar de feiosa.

- E qualquer outro nome relacionado a essa palavra. - ela interrompeu.

Sai rolou os olhos.

- Tudo bem. – ele então deu um sorriso falso. – E se eu ganhar, você tem que ser minha escrava por um mês.

Sakura ergueu as sobrancelhas em descrença.

- Uma escrava? Você não poderia ser mais criativo?

Sai deu de ombros em resposta.

- Um escravo tem várias utilidades.

Desta vez Sakura rolou os olhos.

- Tanto faz. – ela se libertou do jutsu de tinta dele e se pôs em posição de luta. – Vamos apenas acabar logo com isso.

* * *

Duas horas e quinze minutos depois, Haruno Sakura concluiu que ela era de fato uma verdadeira aprendiz da Tsunade. E de onde ela havia adquirido a força monstruosa e habilidades médicas, ela também havia adquirido a má sorte em apostas.

Quando ela tinha chegado a essa dedução?

No exato momento em que Sai a atacou de surpresa, pulando de um galho de árvore. Antes de cair sobre ela e prendê-la contra o chão, ele fez um corte com a kunai através do seu peito.

Ela ficou encurralada em baixo dele, seu peito subindo e descendo enquanto tentava recuperar o fôlego. Como médica, ela começou a tomar nota de todos os seus ferimentos. Uma possível costela quebrada, um pulso fraturado, e pequenos cortes no ombro e perna esquerdos.

Assim que terminou a análise em sua cabeça, ela percebeu que Sai ainda estava com suas pernas em cada lado de seu quadril. Olhando-o, ela notou que seus olhos de abismo negro a encaravam desprovidos de emoção ou distração.

Ela esperava um sorriso e um anúncio de vitória. Mas lá ficou ele sentado, encarando-a profundamente.

- O que é?

Os olhos dele ainda não se encontravam com os dela, e foi nesse momento que percebeu que ele não estava olhando pra ela, mas para algo mais. Ela seguiu seu olhar e arfou quando se deu conta que a kunai havia rasgado sua camisa e seu novíssimo sutiã, deixando uma boa parte de seus seios visivelmente expostos.

Ela gritou em horror. E quando seu braço esquerdo cobria seu peito na tentativa de evitar que ele visse mais alguma coisa, seu punho direito se conectava com o rosto dele, empurrando-o para longe dela. Ela se sentou e gritou novamente.

- S-Seu pervertido!

Sai esfregava sua bochecha machucada.

- Foi um acidente.

- Uma ova!

- Honestamente, eu não sabia que eu tinha-.

Sakura começou a chorar.

- Eu tinha acabado de comprar isto para o Sasuke-kun...

Sai gelou e arqueou as sobrancelhas.

- Por que ele precisaria de um sutiã?

Sakura, então, corou, percebendo que tinha confessado suas intenções e desejos a respeito de Sasuke para seu companheiro de time.

Foi provavelmente o silêncio dela e suas bochechas coradas que finalmente fizeram Sai entender o significado por de trás daquelas palavras.

- Oh. – ele disse baixo quando o entendimento o atingiu.

O ar em volta deles, de repente, mudou, e Sakura se encontrou nada confortável com o caminho que a conversa estava tomando. E ela estava muito menos confortável com a situação física.

- Eu não posso andar pela vila desse jeito...

Sai corou um pouco e começou a abrir o zíper de sua jaqueta.

A reação imediata de Sakura foi de socá-lo no rosto de novo.

- Seu pervertido!

Sai se levantou em um salto, com sua mão na outra bochecha machucada.

- Eu estava tentando te dar a minha jaqueta!

- Oh. – Sakura focou sua atenção no chão. Sai, então, terminou de abrir a jaqueta e a entregou à Sakura. Ela a pegou com uma mão, enquanto a outra continuava a cobrir sua pele exposta. – Obrigada.

Sai tinha virado a cabeça.

- De nada, Feiosa.

Sakura levantou sua cabeça pronta para gritar com ele quando se deu conta que ele estava nu do pescoço até a cintura. Seu rosto corou loucamente, assim que seus olhos correram do abdômen dele até seu peito. Ela praguejou a si mesma, intimamente. Como médica, ela já tinha visto inúmeros homens sem camisa. Incluindo todos os membros do time sete. Então, por que um pouco de corpo desnudo estava fazendo-a corar agora? Ela não sabia a resposta.

- O que vocês dois estão fazendo? – a voz de Sasuke soou nos ouvidos de Sakura. A pergunta pareceu muito mais uma acusação.

Ela olhou em direção da voz e o viu parado a poucos metros dali. Ela piscou algumas vezes.

- Sasuke-kun! O que está fazendo aqui?

Sasuke caminhou até eles, suas mãos nos bolsos.

- Eu terminei a aula mais cedo, então decidi vir e ver como estavam indo. – ele jogou um olhar questionador ao Sai. – Eu interrompi alguma coisa?

Sai fechou os olhos, sorrindo convencido e deu de ombros.

- Talvez. – desta vez Sasuke encarou Sai, como se fosse um aviso. – Mas realmente você apenas perdeu a Feiosa aqui perdendo uma aposta para mim.

Os olhos de Sasuke viajaram até o corpo de Sakura, notando os braços cruzados diante do peito na intenção de segurar sua roupa retalhada, enquanto a outra segurava a jaqueta do Sai.

- Sai rasgou minhas roupas enquanto treinávamos. – Sakura tentou explicar, evitando os olhos de Sasuke.

- Interessante.

A atenção de Sasuke voltou para Sai, que permanecia impassível. Sasuke então abriu sua jaqueta Jounin e a tirou. Ele a entregou à Sakura, que o encarava com uma expressão confusa.

– Use isto. – ele mandou enquanto tomava a jaqueta de Sai de sua mão. Ele, então, a lançou para seu sósia. – Você não quer ser molestado por suas fãs.

Sai pegou a jaqueta preta com cuidado e a jogou sobre os ombros. Ele estreitou seus olhos.

- De qualquer forma, eu realmente não queria que a Feiosa aqui a usasse. – Sai começou a se afastar deles, até que parou de repente. – Oh, e Feiosa?

Sakura deu um olhar questionador.

- Sim?

- Preto fica bom, – ele deu seu normal sorriso falso. - mas verde ficaria melhor. – com isso ele retirou-se, indo para a vila.

Primeiro Sakura pensou que ele apenas estava comentando sobre sua jaqueta contra a de Sasuke. Mas percebendo que ela não havia vestido nenhumas delas ainda, ela se deu conta do fato de que ele estava falando sobre seu novo e destruído sutiã.

Ela corou pela bilionésima vez naquele dia.

- Eu vou chutar seu traseiro insensível, Sai! – ela gritou enquanto tremia seu punho para as costas dele.

Sasuke tossiu, suas bochechas pintadas de rosa.

- Uh... Sakura?

Sakura se virou para o Sasuke.

- Sim, Sasuke-kun?

Ele tossiu novamente, desviando o olhar, e apontou pra o peito dela.

- Ahem.

Sakura se encontrou guinchando e corando mais uma vez, enquanto tentava, apressada, colocar a roupa de Jounin o mais rápido possível. Quando Sakura estava finalmente toda vestida de novo, Sasuke recomendou que ela tratasse de suas feridas, mesmo que elas não fossem graves. Depois que ela terminou de se curar, ela se ofereceu para fazer o jantar para Sasuke, como um agradecimento por emprestar a sua roupa.

- Não precisa. – ele disse enquanto iam para casa.

Sakura balançou a cabeça.

- Eu sei, mas eu quero fazer.

Sasuke fechou os olhos.

- Faça o que quiser, então.

Inner Sakura comemorou. Finalmente as coisas estavam de volta nos trilhos! Quando eles chegaram na propriedade Uchiha, Sasuke mostrou à Sakura a cozinha e onde estava tudo que ela precisava.

O jantar foi muito silencioso. Depois que Sasuke comeu um pouco da refeição que ela tinha preparado, ela perguntou se a comida estava como ele gostava. Ele respondeu com seu usual "Hn".

Aquilo foi quase que toda a conversa. Depois que os dois terminaram a refeição, Sakura se levantou para recolher os pratos.

- Não há necessidade de lavar a louça.

Sakura acenou em desdém.

- Não tem problema.

- Verdade, não precisa. – ele, então, se levantou e tomou os pratos dela. Colocando-os na pia, ele se aproximou do lado dela. – Eu vou levá-la até em casa.

"É isso aí", pensou Sakura ao mesmo tempo em que inspirava e expirava. "É agora ou nunca". Sakura se aproximou e segurou a camiseta do Sasuke.

- Sasuke-kun... gastando seu tempo comigo hoje... – ela elevou seus olhos e olhou diretamente nos dele. – Isso foi muito importante para mim. – Sakura colocou suas duas mãos contra o peito dele.

Ele permaneceu em silêncio.

Sem aviso, Sakura ficou nas pontas dos pés e pôs seus lábios contras os dele, e pela primeira vez na vida, Uchiha Sasuke respondeu algo mais do que apenas um "Hn".

A mão dele envolveu uma das faces do rosto dela, enquanto ele pressionava seus lábios contra os dela com força. Quando se separaram, eles encararam um ao outro antes de colidir seus lábios mais uma vez. Assim que os braços de Sasuke se entrelaçaram na cintura dela, ela jogou os seus em volta do seu pescoço, cada um tentando chegar mais perto.

O beijo se aprofundou quando a língua de Sasuke roçou o lábio inferior dela, pedindo entrada à sua boca. Inner Sakura deu um viva de felicidade, e Sakura abriu sua boca para acatar os desejos dele.

E Uchiha Sasuke a beijou como o perfeccionista que era – deixando fluir tudo que tinha em uma única ação. Ele afastou um braço da cintura dela, e sua mão trilhou pelo espaço que havia entre eles até segurar o zíper de sua roupa. Ele se afastou, olhando nos olhos dela, perguntando silenciosamente se estava tudo bem.

E Sakura sorriu em resposta para ele.

Ele puxou o zíper de modo rude, em um único movimento, e antes que Sakura percebesse, o uniforme de Jounin estava aberto, deixando-a exposta – graças ao Sai e à sua kunai...

Sasuke, então, começou a beijar seu pescoço, dando à Sakura arrepios, e ao mesmo tempo, fazendo-a queimar. Ela fechou sua mão nos cabelos dele e puxou os fios, enquanto ele a encostava na parede, ainda encantado pelo pescoço dela.

- Oh, Sasuke-kun... – Sakura gemeu. Isto pareceu tentar ainda mais o Sasuke, já que a sua próxima ação foi mordiscar e sugar a carne macia de seu pescoço. – Eu estou feliz que isso esteja acontecendo em nosso aniversário. – ela murmurou baixinho.

Isto fez com que Sasuke parasse seus ataques contra a parte sensível dela.

- Nosso aniversário de quê? – ele perguntou, um olhar confuso estampado em seu rosto.

Sakura sorriu.

- O do primeiro dia que nos encontramos.

Sasuke a encarou por um minuto.

- Nós nos conhecemos no outono, quando começaram as aulas da academia.

- Não, seu bobo. – Sakura balançou a cabeça. - Nós nos conhecemos na primavera. – Sasuke ainda parecia confuso. – Quando aquelas garotas estavam me importunando.

Sasuke balançou a cabeça.

- M-Mas, – Sakura gaguejou. - você me protegeu dos insultos delas. E quando fui te agradecer, aquele homem velho apareceu e brigou com você por estar andando por aí.

- Sakura, eu passei toda a primavera e verão praticando meu lançamento de shuriken e kunai nas propriedades Uchiha. Eu me lembro, porque eu estava tentando superar meu irmão. – ele estava a encarando sério agora.

Sakura era conhecida pela sua mente brilhante, controle perfeito de chakra e suas habilidades como médica. Então não fazia sentido em ela estar errada sobre a data de quando se conheceram. Mas Sasuke parecia ter certeza do que falava também...

- E-Então...

- Não era eu.

Sem pensar, Sakura empurrou Sasuke para longe dela.

- Como você ousa me acusar de me apaixonar por outra pessoa! – ela esbarrou nele enquanto ia em direção a porta.

- Acusar? – Sasuke foi deixado para trás. – Sakura, espere! – ele chamou por ela. – Eu não acusei você!

Ela bateu a porta na cara dele.

Sasuke correu sua mão pelo cabelo escuro.

- Irritante. – ele resmungou para si mesmo.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Disclaimer: **Esta história não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para Slytherin Kunoichi, a autora original em inglês. Apenas a tradução me pertence, e nada mais.

**Capítulo revisado e editado em: **25/01/13

* * *

**O Segredo Uchiha – Capítulo II**

Aquele foi o dia que Haruno Sakura prometeu nunca esquecer. Foi o dia em que seu príncipe encantado a salvou. Uma lembrança que Sakura passou a amar e apreciar, mesmo depois de se tornar uma forte kunoichi.

Três garotas a pegaram desprevenida enquanto estava indo para casa. A intenção de maltratá-la era visível em seus rostos. Em sua infância, Haruno Sakura não era conhecida por ser a garota mais forte e inteligente de Konoha. Em vez disso, ela era conhecida por ser a mais fraca. Assim que as três garotas entraram em sua frente, bloqueando seu caminho, ela imediatamente ficou com medo do que poderiam fazer.

Até mesmo agora Sakura podia se lembrar como estava assustada com o que elas eram capazes de fazer. A provocação estava presente em suas conversas, cada uma tendo a certeza de zombar sobre sua larga testa, enquanto lhe jogavam pedras. Sakura estremeceu e lágrimas brotaram em seus olhos. Antes que pudessem escorrer, ele apareceu.

Um jovem garoto de sua idade (mesmo sendo dez centímetros mais alto), com lisos cabelos negros e olhos mais escuros que tinta a óleo em uma tela de pintura. Ele a protegeu do perigo num instante e prendeu suas malfeitoras em uma árvore com as shurikens.

Como um príncipe justo, ele brigou com elas por a azucrinarem, com aspereza em seu tom de voz, soando muito maduro para uma mera criança de sete anos. Ele falou sobre a "vila como unidade" e de como "os verdadeiros inimigos estavam do lado de fora dos portões de Konoha".

Ele, então, focou sua atenção nela, e seus olhos se estreitando um pouco.

- Você é uma das garotas que estão em treinamento para ser uma kunoichi, não é?

Sakura confirmou com a cabeça, timidamente, em resposta.

- Para uma kunoichi... você é tão frágil quanto uma donzela em apuros. – ele a encarou novamente e suspirou. – Acho que foi bom eu estar por perto.

Sakura sorriu pra ele, pronta para perguntar seu nome, quando uma mão velha apareceu do nada e segurou o ombro do garoto.

O dono da mão estava vestindo um manto, parecendo um monge, e seu rosto estava vermelho de raiva.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Por que fugiu?

Antes que Sakura pudesse piscar, ele havia arrastado o garoto para longe. Quando as aulas na academia começaram no outono, Sakura pensou que era bom demais para ser verdade que seu príncipe encantado estava em sua sala.

Sakura foi em sua direção, seu olhos viajando tímidos pelo chão enquanto tentava agradecê-lo.

- Eu gostaria de dizer obrigado...

Ele permaneceu impassível, nada impressionado com a sua cortesia.

Ela o olhou furtivamente.

- Eh? – ela encarou o cabelo dele que agora estava espetado atrás em diferentes direções. – Nani? Você mudou seu cabelo?

Ele levantou sua sobrancelha em resposta.

Suas bochechas coraram.

- Eu gostei...

* * *

Sakura deixou cair a cabeça na mesa em angústia, fazendo questão de bater repetidamente sua anormal testa larga contra a extrema dureza do móvel.

O dia perfeito foi um perfeito fracasso. Lá estava ela aproveitando seu tempo e celebrando o aniversário de seu primeiro encontro com Sasuke, e, no final do dia, Haruno Sakura veio a descobrir que o garoto lindo que a salvara quando pequena não era o forte Uchiha, com o qual estava apaixonada hoje.

Ino fez uma careta.

- Vamos, Sakura, não é tão horrível assim.

Sakura interrompeu seus atos masoquistas e pôs seu queixo na mesa para olhar sua amiga loira.

- Eu finalmente tive minha chance com Sasuke-kun e agi como uma garota de treze anos.

Ino deu de ombros em derrota.

- E você fugiu com a roupa dele.

Sua amiga de cabelos de flor de cerejeira jogou sua cabeça contra a mesa mais uma vez.

- Sasuke-kun provavelmente me odeia.

- Nós nunca iremos saber se você continuar o evitando desse jeito. – disse Ino enquanto tomava um gole de seu café.

Sakura ficou ressentida.

- Bem, não tenho como encará-lo. Meu primeiro encontro com Sasuke foi uma mentira.

Ino rolou seus olhos.

- É óbvio que ele se importa com você. E estes sentimentos podem não ter aparecido no minuto em que te viu na academia, ou quando te salvou durante a primavera ou qualquer outra coisa. Mas o importante é que esses sentimentos existem, certo? – Sakura permaneceu imóvel e silenciosa, Ino riu. – E o importante é que não importa o que aconteceu, você tem tido sentimentos pelo Sasuke-kun durante todos estes anos.

Sakura concordou, se sentindo muito revitalizada e motivada com o discurso da amiga. Ela se ergueu da cadeira e ficou em pé.

- Você está certa, então, e daí se ele não foi o primeiro garoto que me salvou? Ele ainda é o Sasuke-kun por quem me apaixonei, independente de quando nos conhecemos.

Ela jogou seus braços em sinal de comemoração.

Ino a aprovou.

- É isso aí! – ela, então, balançou sua mão em desdém. – Então, ele não é seu primeiro amor? Grande coisa.

Sakura gelou no meio da sua dança de vitória.

- O quê?

- Bem, - Ino começou – logicamente falando, este garoto que te salvou foi seu primeiro amor, certo?

- Eh. – Sakura estava atordoada mais uma vez. – Bem, eu nem soube o nome dele, então, eu realmente não...

Ino suspirou.

- Você não pode negar isso. Esse foi o primeiro garoto por quem sentiu algo.

Sakura rolou os olhos e se desviou do olhar da loira.

- Ok, tudo bem.

A mão da Ino segurava seu queixo para cima graciosamente, enquanto ficava ali perdida em pensamentos.

- O que eu gostaria de saber é quem era aquele garoto. – ela olhou Sakura, que permanecia tranqüila. – E por que ele se parece tanto com Sasuke.

- No entanto, agora pensando nisso... é possível que tenha sido um parente distante dele. O massacre do clã Uchiha certamente explicaria por que nossos caminhos nunca se cruzaram.

Ino riu.

- Falando em cruzar caminhos com Uchihas...

Sakura seguiu o olhar de Ino até a esquina onde seus olhos esmeraldas caíram sobre o último Uchiha vivo. Sakura, num instante, começou a se afastar da mesa em que estava sentada.

- Sakura? – Ino questionou.

Sakura movia suas mãos freneticamente.

- Não estou pronta para encará-lo... eu ainda estou muito envergonhada, sabe?

Ela, então, voltou a olhar a rua e notou que Sasuke tinha a localizado, mesmo àquela distância, e já tinha começado a se encaminhar até a mesa.

- Além do mais, eu tenho que me encontrar com o Sai antes do meu último turno no hospital.

Com isso, ela seguiu pela saída gritando um rápido "te ligo mais tarde" para sua companheira.

Ino suspirou em resposta, enquanto Sasuke corria até ela. Uma expressão aborrecida estampava todo seu rosto.

- Por que ela está me evitando? – a pergunta foi tão fria quanto seus olhos escuros, e tão rude quanto sua clareza.

Com um sorriso animador fixo em seu rosto, ela respondeu educadamente.

- Ela está atrasada para um encontro com o Sai.

Quando ele levantou sua sobrancelha em questionamento, ela continuou:

- Vendo você fez ela se lembrar?

Sasuke cerrou os dentes e rosnou de volta.

Certamente, aquela _não_ era a resposta certa.

* * *

Assim que Sakura chegou ao andar do apartamento do Sai, ela pensou seriamente se fugir de Sasuke foi a escolha certa. Ela montou várias situações em sua mente do que ele teria realmente dito caso tive se aproximado dela.

Havia, claro, apenas duas respostas possíveis para Uchiha Sasuke: a direta, onde ele perguntaria o porquê dela estar o evitando. Ou a indireta, onde ele agiria completamente indiferente sobre os incidentes que aconteceram na noite anterior.

No caso de qualquer uma das circunstâncias, Sakura concluiu que não estava interessada em lidar com elas no momento.

- Está adiantada, Feiosa.

Ela levantou a cabeça para ver Sai em pé diante da porta, encarando-a. Ignorando seu comentário, ela se convidou a entrar no apartamento dele.

- Eu não posso ficar muito tempo, eu tenho um turno no hospital em poucas horas.

Ela, então, viu de relance o apartamento de apenas um cômodo. Encarou a cama com suspeita.

- Então, para que você precisa tanto de uma escrava? – perguntou enquanto cruzava os braços.

Sai balançou a cabeça e foi em direção a um canto do quarto. Ele pegou seu caderno de desenho.

- Posar? – os olhos dela saltaram em choque.

- Nem sonhando, Feiosa. – Sai riu. – Eu preciso que você carregue meus materiais e me ajude enquanto eu saio pra fazer uns esboços hoje.

Os ombros de Sakura caíram um pouco pra frente.

- Carregar e ajudar?

Então, Sai apontou para três bolsas com equipamentos e ferramentas no canto, atrás dela.

- É para isso que vou ser uma escrava até o fim do mês?

Sai cruzou seus olhos.

- Bem, você me envenenaria se você cozinhasse, e Konoha sabe que não estou interessado em nada _físico_ com você.

Sakura estreitou os olhos.

- Isso porque Konoha sabe que você não se interessa por nada físico com nenhuma _mulher_.

Os lábios de Sai se curvaram em seu familiar sorriso falso.

- Isso talvez porque eu tenha uma mulher machona como companheira de time.

Sakura cerrou os dentes e tentou convencer a si mesmo que matar o Sai não valeria o inferno que a Tsunade a colocaria. Mas, quando isso tinha a ver com a manifestação de sua crueldade e insensibilidade, a personalidade dele dificultava o cumprimento desta tarefa. E Sakura se viu tentando segurar seus punhos mortais enquanto caminhavam para o local desejado que o artista ansiava esboçar.

Ao chegar à clareira aberta, Sakura notou ser um dos muitos locais que o time sete geralmente descansava depois dos treinos. Este lugar, em particular, era próximo ao riacho, com algumas árvores de cerejeira dispersas pela clareira.

Sai se moveu para se ajeitar sobre a grama, sob a sombra de uma grande árvore.

- Sente-se, Feiosa. – Sai ordenou.

Ela seguiu suas ordens, deixando que suas pernas descansassem por debaixo dela enquanto se mantinha alta o bastante para ver sobre o ombro de Sai, já que ele começaria logo a desenhar.

Se Sakura tivesse que dar crédito ao Sai por algo, isso seria sua habilidade em capturar as mais vivas cenas da vida e mantê-las parada no tempo para sempre.

- Feiosa, meu pincel.

A sobrancelha esquerda de Sakura começou a tremer um pouco. Momentos antes ela tinha acabado de elogiá-lo, e aqui estava ele, insultando-a. Ela rolou os olhos e se dirigiu ao fundo de umas das bolsas em busca de suas ferramentas. Isso tomou alguns bons e poucos minutos para que ela encontrasse a bolsa certa, onde todos os pincéis se encontravam. Assim que ela entregou a ele o pincel, ele o olhou por um minuto e o lançou de volta para ela.

- Eu preciso de um mais fino, cara de cachorro.

Sakura mordeu seu lábio e controlou a necessidade agressiva de fazê-lo o que ele tanto chamava o Naruto: um "mal dotado". Ao mesmo tempo, ela fazia uma nota mental de nunca mais fazer uma aposta com ele.

Ela remexeu na bolsa mais uma vez, até que ela tinha um pincel mais fino nas mãos. Ele, então, encarou este ainda mais atento.

- E um pouco mais grosso que este. – ele disse enquanto o arremessava de volta. – Realmente este é quase tão pequeno quanto o Naruto.

Mentalmente, Sakura sentia que sua paciência começava a se esgotar enquanto buscava pelos materiais e equipamentos mais uma vez. Ela finalmente agarrou o pincel que satisfazia as inflexíveis necessidades dele.

Ele, então, o tomou das mãos dela sem ao menos resmungar um obrigado e se dirigiu ao seu esboço. Ele ficou apenas lá, sentado, encarando o papel branco e vazio.

- Feiosa, tinta seria bom.

Embora Sakura tenha levado minutos para se controlar anteriormente, apenas meros segundos falando com Sai fizeram que ela se enfurecesse de vez. Ela alcançou o interior de uma das bolsas e tirou o pote de tinta que ele estava pedindo de forma tão mal-educada.

E ela planejava dar a ele toda a tinta que ele precisasse.

Sem pensar em mais nada, ela abriu a tampa do pote.

- Aqui!

Antes que o pote pudesse se separar completamente de sua mão, Sai se aproximou e segurou seu pulso na tentativa de impedi-la de jogar tinta nele.

Uma pequena chuva de tinta da cor da noite caiu sobre eles, manchando suas roupas e pele.

- Pra que tudo isso? – Sai gritou com ela, sua mão apertando o pulso dela.

- O que você quer dizer? Foi você que segurou meu pulso!

- Você estava a ponto de jogar tinta em mim, Feiosa!

Sakura livrou seu pulso do aperto dele.

- E eu teria tido sucesso, _e_ estaria limpa, caso não tivesse me segurado!

Sai sorriu com escárnio.

- Bem, nós dois estamos cobertos de tinta, então não há porque discutir.

Sai, então, abriu o zíper de sua blusa, e a removeu do seu corpo, e começou a tirar as calças.

O rosto de Sakura se tingiu de rosa.

- O-O que está fazendo? – ela gaguejou, tentando desviar seu olhar.

Embora Sakura estivesse habituada em ver Sai sem camisa, ela não estava familiarizada e nem acostumada em ver outras partes do corpo dele. Seus olhos perambularam do abdômen dele até os vincos bem torneados de seu quadril – que ficava abaixo do começo das calças.

Sai a olhou.

- O riacho é bem ali. – ele então começou a descer o monte em frente da água.

- Bem? Você quer ir para o hospital desse jeito aí? – ele perguntou.

Sakura visualizou a enorme mancha de tinta em sua roupa vermelha. Ela fez uma careta ao imaginar estar parcialmente nua na frente de Sai, mas quando o assunto era tempo e conivência, ela não podia discutir. Ela se arrastou, seguindo Sai pelo monte até o pequeno riacho, onde ele já lavava sua blusa na água, fazendo barulho com as mãos e repetindo o processo.

Hesitante, os dedos de Sakura trilharam pela blusa para repousar sobre o zíper. Ela o puxou para baixo devagar, até sua blusa estar totalmente aberta, deixando as regiões dos seios e barriga expostas. Ela retirou o tecido de seus ombros e o pegou com as mãos, caminhando em direção à beira d'água. Ela viu Sai de relance e percebeu seus olhos escuros nela.

- O-O que você está...?

- Você está usando verde. – ele apontou para o sutiã esportivo da ninja.

Sakura corou em resposta.

- E daí? – ela tentou se cobrir com os braços.

Sai sorriu.

- Eu disse para você que verde ficava melhor do que preto.

Ela o olhou e ergueu a sobrancelha, incerta se ele estava realmente a elogiando.

- É incrível como uma cor pode transformá-la de assustadora para feiosa.

- Por que você-.

Sakura investiu contra ele, seu punho já pronto para colidir com o rosto dele quando escorregou do nada, quase caindo na água.

Os braços de Sai a alcançaram imediatamente e a envolveu, trombando-a contra seu peito. Sakura derrubou sua blusa num instante, suas mãos agora no peitoril de Sai.

Ela sentia o coração dele debaixo de sua palma, calmo e regular. Ela sentia os músculos dele contrair ao toque de sua mão, e corou.

- Credo, Feiosa, você é muito desastrada. – ele afastou sua cabeça para olhá-la. – Honestamente, para uma kunoichi. – ele murmurou.

- Huh?

- Você parece mais uma donzela em apuros.

Nesta hora Sakura gelou. Ela o encarou. De repente, ela reparou quão perto estavam, e o quanto ele a lembrava do seu primeiro príncipe encantado, com o mesmo cabelo e olhos cor de ébone.

- O-O que você acabou de dizer...?

Sai estava a ponto de falar quando uma tossida o interrompeu. Suas cabeças se viram na direção do som, seus olhos caindo sobre um Uchiha com uma aparência ameaçadora.

Ele estreitou os olhos para eles.

- Por que toda vez que a encontro com o Sai você está _sempre_ sem blusa?


	3. Capítulo 3

**Disclaimer: **Esta história não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para Slytherin Kunoichi, a autora original em inglês. Apenas a tradução me pertence, e nada mais.

**Capítulo revisado e editado em: **26/01/13

* * *

**O Segredo Uchiha – Capítulo III**

Sasuke agarrou a mão de Sakura e a tirou abruptamente dos braços de Sai. Ele direcionou um olhar frio para o seu substituto.

Sai respondeu ao olhar de Sasuke com um dos seus sorrisos falsos.

Sakura supôs que, desde que Sai tinha lido muito sobre emoções, ele provavelmente sabia que Sasuke estava agindo por ciúmes. Normalmente, um Sasuke ciumento seria, de certo, a preocupação número um de Sakura, mas quando o sorriso falso de Sai fora substituído por um olhar gélido, ela poderia jurar que podia ver os chakras deles colidindo, e de repente tornou-se prioridade evitar um derramamento de sangue.

- Eh... Sasuke-kun, não é o que você está pensando.

Sakura fez uma tentativa de colocar alguma distância entre os dois shinobis. Quando as ameaças em seus olhos não cessaram, ela continuou:

- Eu acidentalmente derrubei tinta no Sai e em mim e-.

- _Acidentalmente_ não é exatamente a palavra que eu usaria, Feiosa. – Sai interrompeu, sua atenção sempre focada em Sasuke e na sua presença.

- Tudo bem. – Sakura rolou os olhos e suspirou. – Eu derrubei tinta no Sai _de propósito_, mas me sujei _acidentalmente_.

Sasuke olhou para Sakura e depois voltou sua atenção em Sai.

- E então nós decidimos lavar nossas roupas no riacho.

- Hn. – seu olhar pareceu se intensificar. – E de quem foi essa idéia?

Sai deu de ombros inocentemente.

Sasuke ignorou a ação e se voltou para Sakura mais uma vez.

- E por que sua blusa teve que ser tirada para lavar?

Ela não gostou do jeito que os olhos dele pareciam a acusar. E as alfinetadas emitidas pelos olhos de Sai também eram perturbadoras. Ela podia imaginar por que Sasuke estava tão transtornado, mas o que estava aborrecendo Sai – ela não conseguia descobrir. Pois, afinal, a tinta já tinha quase saído completamente de sua jaqueta.

- Sasuke-kun, um interrogatório não é necessário. – ela disse quando foi pegar sua blusa do riacho. Assim que a tinha em suas mãos, ela notou que a tinta começou a manchar.

Sai sorriu.

- Eu te ajudo. – ele disse, fazendo sinal à Sakura quando ela tentava colocar a blusa de volta.

Sasuke agora estava em pé entre eles, os dentes quase aparecendo.

- Não é necessário.

Assim que Sakura tinha vestido sua blusa, agora molhada, Sasuke agarrou sua mão e começou a arrastá-la pra longe de seu alter ego.

A pressão que ele dera ao pulso dela era apertada e controladora. E a caminhada foi muito silenciosa. Sakura não ousou em dizer uma palavra, com medo de enfurecer o Uchiha ainda mais. Mas ela se manteve olhando o perfil de Sasuke de hora em hora – curiosa para saber o que ele estava pensando.

Quando chegaram aos portões do hospital, ele soltou o pulso dela e enfiou suas mãos no bolso.

- Eu irei esperar por você aqui. – ele disse a ela.

Por um momento ela se perguntou o que exatamente ele queria dizer com esperar por ela, mas então percebeu que ele quis dizer que tinha a intenção de ficar lá até seu turno acabar.

- Eh, Sasuke-kun, - ela se virou pra ele. – meu turno não irá acabar antes da meia-noite.

- Hn. – ele respondeu com um aceno de cabeça. – Eu estarei aqui.

Seu turno foi longo – como esperado quando se trabalha em um hospital de uma vila repleta de shinobis. Feridas eram inevitáveis. Mas morte podia ser prevenida, e graças a Deus, Sakura não teve nenhuma perda naquela noite. Ela não saberia como lidar com isso. Desde que Ino não fora capaz de salvar a vida de Asuma-sensei alguns anos atrás, Sakura sempre teve medo do dia em que ela não seria capaz de salvar a vidas daqueles que ama. Era por isso que treinava, era por isso que se tornara uma ninja médica, era por isso que, ao final do dia, ela não tinha mais energia sobrando. Ela era dedicada e determinada, e não estava preparada para perder ninguém. Se ela não conseguira aceitar a partida de Sasuke, como ela aceitaria a morte de alguém em suas mãos? Ou pior: por sua causa, por ela não ser forte o bastante, ou por ela não conhecer outro método médico?

Chiyo deixara uma marca permanente em Sakura. Ela tinha certeza de que havia um modo de trazer Gaara de volta à vida. E mesmo ao custo da sua própria, ela deu certeza de que ele iria viver. Foi uma troca. E mesmo Sakura sabendo que era um acordo trágico de ser feito, Sakura tinha feito anotações, lembrando-se dos procedimentos que Chiyo fizera antes de seu sacrifício altruísta.

Quando Sai a pegou lendo sobre selos e técnicas semelhantes na biblioteca, ele disse para que ela parasse de procurar um jeito de aprender os métodos de Chiyo. Apesar dele não ter estado presente naquele dia, Naruto havia contado a ele sobre as ousadas ações da velha. Ele disse a ela que as pessoas lutavam para proteger aqueles que eram importantes.

Sakura insistiu de que aquela era a sua intenção em querer aprender aquele tipo de jutsu. Mas Sai a interrompeu, um sorriso falso e um olhar severo estampados em seu rosto:

- Eu a odiaria se você o usasse no Uchiha.

Seu comentário foi uma surpresa, e ela não sabia como responder, porque uma mentira seria muito evidente. Claro que ela daria sua vida pelo Sasuke-kun – ela o amava. Todos da vila sabiam disso.

- Se ele morresse antes que você pudesse curá-lo, então você teria feito o seu melhor, e aquele destino teria sido a escolha dele.

Sasuke havia quase morrido antes que ela pudesse curá-lo completamente. Ele tinha sofrido inúmeros danos durante os primeiros passos da transferência de Orochimaru para o seu corpo.

O time sete por pouco não o impediu, e Orochimaru teve que se arriscar em lutar para proteger seu "recipiente" que não podia lutar no momento.

Esta tinha sido a estratégia de Sakura. Ela supôs, baseada em seu conhecimento médico, que Sasuke estaria em um estado de fraqueza, impossibilitado de participar de uma batalha. Portanto, isso daria uma abertura para eles, afinal de contas, quatro contra dois seria bem melhor do que quatro contra dois mais Sasuke.

Sua teoria estava correta. O ataque surpresa foi um sucesso em sua execução. Uma coisa que Sakura não tinha previsto de jeito nenhum foi a determinação de Sasuke. Mesmo estando fraco, ele estava preparado para lutar contra eles. Portanto, foi esta a razão de seus graves ferimentos.

Claro que, enquanto sua mente estava no passado, ela fez o possível para andar em direção ao seu companheiro de time, que a tinha esperado desde as onze da manhã.

- Sakura. – ele sibilou como uma cobra.

Os pensamentos de Sakura voltaram ao presente assim que ela se virou para ver um alto Uchiha Sasuke a encarando, sua sobrancelha erguida em questionamento.

- Você está aqui... – foi mais uma observação do que uma pergunta.

- Hn. – ele se encaminhou para seu lado. – Eu te levo pra casa.

Ela concordou com a cabeça, devagar. Normalmente, ela o teria dispensado. Ele, afinal, morava na direção oposta, e ela normalmente teria dito que era uma kunoichi e podia cuidar de si mesma.

Mas hoje tinha sido exaustivo, desde a situação embaraçosa no rio até o longo turno no necessitado hospital. E ela nem tinha forças para argumentar.

Então, eles caminharam em silêncio. O som de seus pés sobre a rua era o único barulho entre eles.

Ela podia senti-lo a olhar por um tempo, o que era algo raro para o Sasuke.

- O que você vai fazer amanhã?

Ela piscou, seus pensamentos sonolentos estavam longe.

- Treinar com a Tsunade-shishou, almoçar com a Ino.

Ela pausou temendo as próximas palavras que se formavam em sua boca.

- Ajudar o Sai... – ela murmurou baixinho, com esperança de que ele mal entendesse as palavras. – e depois outro turno no hospital.

A expressão facial dele era ilegível, como uma máscara vazia. Mas suas palavras saíram com um tom similar ao de malícia.

- Não o veja mais.

Isso realmente chamou a atenção dela.

- Eh? Sai?

Sasuke apenas continuou.

- Sim, só não o veja mais.

Sakura riu ligeiramente, e o ignorou.

- Sasuke, isso é impossível. Ele é nosso companheiro de time, e vamos vê-lo o tempo todo.

Ela colocou um falso e inocente sorriso no rosto, muito parecido com o que Sai usava todo dia. Mas na verdade, Inner Sakura estava pulando de felicidade pelo fato de Sasuke estar cego de ciúmes. Era como um sonho dos seus dias de genin se tornando realidade.

- Sakura... – o modo que ele a chamou soou mais como um aviso.

- Não há nenhuma razão para ficar com ciúmes. – ela o interrompeu.

Sasuke gelou por um segundo e balançou a cabeça.

- Eu não estou com ciúmes.

Sakura deu de ombros.

- É o que você diz. Mas você deveria saber que...

Assim que se aproximaram da porta dela, ela se inclinou para frente, beijando o rosto de Sasuke.

- Sai deve estar com ciúmes de você.

Ela não deu chance dele responder, abriu a porta e entrou na casa, dizendo um baixo "boa noite" antes de fechar a porta.

Sasuke permaneceu na frente da porta dela por um minuto, enquanto esperava que um certo e familiar chakra desaparecesse. Assim que este se fora, ele suspirou e se virou para ir embora.

- Ele realmente está. – ele resmungou para si mesmo.

* * *

- Então, Sasuke apenas te arrastou por Konoha sem dizer nada? – Ino perguntou enquanto mexia o canudo do copo em movimentos circulares.

Sakura confirmou.

- Eu juro por Deus que pensei que ele iria arrancar a minha mão fora.

- Bem, é a segunda vez que você é vista de sutiã com o Sai.

Sakura ficou em silêncio por um momento, relembrando as palavras de Sai depois que ele a havia segurado.

- Ino...

A loira ergueu as sobrancelhas.

- O que você sabe sobre o Sai?

As sobrancelhas da Ino se juntaram.

- O que eu sei sobre ele? – ela repetiu. – Por que você está me perguntando? Você é a companheira de time dele.

Sakura a ignorou.

- Eu sei, mas ele conversa com você algumas vezes. Ele nunca falou sobre a infância dele?

Ino deu de ombros.

- Sai apenas me cumprimenta e fala comigo sobre missões e amizade. Por que o interesse?

Os olhos claros de Sakura turvaram um pouco.

- Algo que ele me disse ontem está me incomodando...

Ino balançou a cabeça.

- Esqueça o Sai. – ela, então, levantou a sobrancelha. – Me dê detalhes do que Sasuke te disse quando ficaram sozinhos.

Sakura deu de ombros.

- Nada... na verdade... – Sakura, então, se lembrou do pedido do Uchiha. – Ino... ontem à noite, Sasuke pediu para que eu parasse de ver o Sai.

Ino riu alto, recebendo alguns olhares das pessoas do restaurante.

- Isto é estúpido. Como você vai fazer isso quando ele é seu companheiro de time?

- É, eu sei.

Ino se levantou e deixou algum dinheiro sobre a mesa.

- Além do mais, não há nada acontecendo entre vocês dois.

Sakura concordou com a cabeça.

- Te vejo mais tarde, Ino.

Ela então começou a sair do restaurante, perdida em pensamentos.

É claro que não havia nada além de amizade entre o ninja artista e ela. Além do mais, mesmo se Sakura sentisse um pequeno e minúsculo sentimento por ele (o que ela não tinha), ele certamente não iria retribuir. Afinal, Sai a achava uma mocreia feiosa. Isso, de certo, esclarecia qualquer dúvida sobre os sentimentos dele.

Ela conhecia o Sai há três anos, e seus apelidos para ela nunca se tornaram lisonjeadores, diferente dos apelidos da Ino. Sai até teve alguns encontros com a Ino em seu primeiro ano no time sete. Claro que o relacionamento não foi a lugar nenhum, e quando Ino se achou sedenta por atenção, e Sai entediado, tuso acabou num instante. Sai não pareceu triste ou chateado com o fim da relação. Ele acabou com as dúvidas de qualquer um, afirmando que, em todo caso, ele não pssuia sentimentos.

Sakura pensou que a experiência de um encontro fosse um ótimo jeito de Sai aprender mais sobre sentimentos, mas ele não saiu com mais ninguém desde então e se mantinha impassível como nunca com seus sorrisos falsos e isolado das atividades do grupo.

Antes que Sakura pudesse remoer mais sobre o enigma que era seu companheiro de time, ela chegou à porta dele. Levantando seu punho contra a madeira, ela bateu ligeiramente, de alguma forma esperando que ele não precisasse dela como escrava hoje. Talvez ele estivesse fora, já pintando, ou em uma missão solo.

Mas hoje não era o dia em Kami estava ouvindo as orações e desejos de Haruno Sakura.

Um Sai sem camisa abriu a porta e se encostou à batente da porta.

- Feiosa, - ele ergueu as sobrancelhas em arrogância. – você tem a permissão do Uchiha para estar aqui?

Sakura expressou divertimento e encarou o garoto moreno.

- Eu não preciso da permissão do Sasuke-kun pra nada.

Sai a olhou em descrença.

- Você ainda se importa com que ele pensa.

- Não me importo! – ela disse ressentida, afinal, se ela se importasse, ela não estaria com o Sai naquele momento quando Sasuke havia exigido que ela parasse de ver o seu sósia.

Sai sorriu satisfeito em resposta.

- Prove.

Por alguma razão desconhecida, Sakura se encontrou um pouco assustada com o sorriso dele e com o que ele quis dizer. Da última vez que ele sorriu abertamente daquele jeito, ela acabou sendo sua escrava por um mês.

- Eu não tenho que lhe provar nada.

- Porque você se importa.

Sakura mordeu seu lábio em resposta à acusação dele. Ela podia sentir outra aposta vindo. E, mais uma vez, seu orgulho estava em jogo.

- Diga o que quer. – Sakura se achou cerrando os dentes.

- Saia comigo por uma semana. – veio a sua réplica muito confiante.

Sakura quase teve um ataque.

- O quê?!

Sai cruzou os braços.

- Se você realmente não se importa com o que _Sasuke-kun_ irá pensar, - ele se inclinou para mais perto dela, fazendo-a corar. – então saia comigo por uma semana.

Sakura, hesitante, colocou suas mãos contra o peito nu de Sai, fazendo força na tentativa de afastá-lo de seu espaço pessoal.

- Eu não vou fazer isso.

- _Covarde_.

As bochechas de Sakura inflaram, e sua pele começou a ficar vermelha de raiva.

- Tudo bem! – ela gritou, caindo no jogo dele. – Mas vai ser só fingimento.

Sai moveu seus ombros nus em desdém.

- Chame do que quiser. Mas se você desistir do trato antes que a semana termine, você vai ser minha escrava por mais um mês.

Sakura segurou um rosnado.

- E se eu ganhar?

- Você não vai ter que ser mais minha escrava, é óbvio.

O sorriso falso dele apareceu em seus lábios de uma maneira que levou Sakura a acreditar que, diferente de seus sorrisos anteriores, este era extremamente forçado.

E antes que se deixasse pensar por um segundo sobre a sua decisão, ou de se arrepender do trato, ela estava apertando a mão dele.

- Feito.

- Quando seu turno no hospital termina? – Sai perguntou, retirando suas mãos das delas.

Sakura sorriu intimamente, rindo para ela mesma em quão parecidos Sai e Sasuke eram.

- Às dez. – ela respondeu, curiosa para saber quais eram as intenções dele.

Ele acenou com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, então. – seu sorriso mais uma vez foi substituído por um maior. – Eu pego você às dez.

Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha para o que, exatamente, ele estava propondo.

- Pra quê?

- Jantar. – ele anunciou em uma voz suave, enquanto fechava a porta, deixando uma Sakura muito confusa e surpresa ao pé da porta.


	4. Capítulo 4

**Disclaimer: **Esta história não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para Slytherin Kunoichi, a autora original em inglês. Apenas a tradução me pertence, e nada mais.

**Capítulo revisado e editado em: **26/01/13

* * *

**O Segredo Uchiha - Capítulo IV**

Claro que, quando Sakura se deu conta do que Sai havia sugerido, ela o ignorou e foi para o seu turno no hospital. Afinal, a maioria dos restaurantes de Konoha fechava às dez da noite aos domingos; com exceção da barraquinha de rámen favorita do Naruto – Ichiraku. E se Sai achava que passar mais uma noite comendo juntos naquele lugar fazia disso um encontro, ele teria uma pessoa a mais, além de um Uchiha furioso, correndo atrás dele.

Quando terminou seu trabalho, ela não ficou surpresa em não encontrar Sai esperando por ela na recepção. Ela supôs que ele tinha se distraído com alguma coisa, como desenhar e pintar, ou que estava apenas blefando mais cedo apenas para conseguir irritá-la.

Sorrindo intimamente, ela disse "boa noite" para a recepcionista e foi para a saída, com vontade de chegar em casa logo para sua fofa e quente cama, que parecia chamá-la desde a sua última cirurgia agendada.

Quando seu caminho foi bloqueado por Sai, ela quase ficou em choque. E, mais uma vez, concluiu que ele e Sasuke eram mais parecidos do que eles gostariam de admitir.

- O que você está fazendo aqui? – ela perguntou, no entanto já arrependida por saber a resposta.

- Nós temos um encontro, não se lembra? – ele sorriu. – Ou você já está desistindo?

Sakura franziu o cenho.

- Eu te ouvi, mas todos os restaurantes estão fechados, e não estou a fim de rámen, muito obrigada. – ela disse simplesmente.

Sai riu e balançou a cabeça, se divertindo.

- Eu nunca disse nada sobre sair para comer.

Sakura estava agora um pouco confusa. Ela podia jurar mais cedo que ele dissera que o motivo de ir buscá-la era para "jantar".

- Mas você disse-.

- Eu disse jantar. - disse Sai, carregando o que parecia uma cesta de piquenique. – Eu não disse nada sobre comer fora.

Sakura o encarou, pasma e sem palavras. Ela não tinha acreditado na seriedade dele sobre os encontros – mesmo que eles fossem de mentira. Nem na vontade dele de sair para jantar ou de buscá-la no trabalho. E tinha certeza de que nunca tinha visto nenhuma comida feita pelo Sai, nunca mesmo.

Se recusando a esperar por uma resposta, ele segurou a mão dela e começou a guiá-la para outra direção, longe do hospital e do caminho para sua casa. Normalmente, ela estaria aborrecida por não ter a mínima idéia para onde estava sendo levada. Mas, no momento, o que mais intrigava sua mente era o fraco esvoaçar de pequenas borboletas que pareciam levantar vôo quando ele segurou a sua mão.

- Para onde estamos indo? – ela decidiu perguntar, virando a cabeça para que ele não visse o vermelho subindo de seu pescoço até suas bochechas.

- É uma surpresa. – ele retorquiu, continuando a puxá-la.

Em algum lugar em sua mente, Sakura se encontrou desejando que Sasuke estivesse em casa, ou sendo distraído pelo Naruto. Assim, talvez, ele não teria a chance de topar com eles no caminho.

No entanto, mais uma vez, o grande Kami parecia ignorar os seus pedidos. Quando passaram pela famosa barraquinha de rámen, um leque vermelho e branco logo chamou sua atenção. Ela se sentiu entrar em pânico e rezou para que Sai se apressasse antes que Sasuke pudesse desviar sua atenção do Naruto.

Assim que passaram a barraquinha por completo, Sakura suspirou de alívio, ganhando um olhar de seu acompanhante.

- Cansada?

Ela o fitou, incerta se ele estava curioso ou preocupado.

- Um pouco.

Sai voltou sua atenção para o caminho.

- Então, eu vou acabar tendo de te carregar.

Ela ergueu as sobrancelhas diante o comentário, não sabendo por que ele a carregaria. Ela achou a cena hilária. Mesmo quando se arrastavam de volta para a vila depois de uma missão, ela ferida e cansada por curar todos eles, ele nunca ofereceu uma mão a ela, muito menos a carregou.

Sai a guiou até depois do escritório da Hogake e para perto do famoso monumento dos cinco famosos rostos esculpidos nas rochas acima da vila.

- Nós vamos comer aqui? – ela inclinou sua cabeça para trás para poder olhar o enorme memorial.

Sai confirmou com a cabeça.

- Não lá no topo, mas perto o bastante.

Sakura se sentiu cansada só de olhar a distância e calcular a quantidade de energia que iria precisar. Sai talvez acabasse tendo que carregá-la afinal.

- Perto o bastante pra quê?

Outro sorriso agraciou seus lábios.

- Você vai ver.

Sai, então, começou guiá-la novamente pela escadaria ao lado da grande parede de pedras, e Sakura sentiu as borboletas reagindo mais avidamente ao sorriso dele.

Quantas vezes ela tinha desejado que Sasuke sorrisse dauqele jeito? Quantas noites ela tinha sonhado que ele tomaria sua mão e a levaria para um encontro romântico?

A resposta, não importava o quanto contasse em sua mente, sempre terminava em um depressivo "_muitas vezes_". Mesmo depois do beijo que compartilharam duas noites atrás, ele não a chamou para sair. Depois que ela o beijou inocentemente na noite anterior, ele ainda não tinha dito o que tanto desejava ouvir.

Não.

Em vez disso, ela teve que ouvir dos lábios de Sai mais cedo naquele dia.

_- Saia comigo. – ele disse em tom de desafio._

Apesar de ser uma situação de mentirinha, eles estavam indo jantar juntos de verdade. Ele tinha até mesmo feito a comida. Mesmo em suas fantasias com Sasuke, ela nunca pôde imaginá-lo perto de um fogão.

Assim que atingiram o último degrau, Sai se virou para olhá-la.

- Chegamos.

Lá estavam eles numa plataforma, um pouco abaixo dos olhos da Hokage, com uma pequena toalha no chão a alguns metros.

Certamente, Sai estava levando o faz-de-conta para um nível muito realista.

Ele ainda segurava a mão dela. Guiando-a mais uma vez, ele a levou até a toalha e, quando a soltou, fez sinal para que se sentasse. Ela acatou o desejo dele e se sentou, enquanto ele pegava a cesta com a outra mão e a colocou longe dela. Ele se sentou entre ela e a cesta, e a abriu, alcançando o seu interior.

- O que tem aí? – ela perguntou, cutucando a cesta.

- Tinta que não é. – ele respondeu, tirando dois pratos. Um com onigiri e dango, outro com o que parecia ser sushi e hanabiramochi grelhado com mochi vermelho (bolo de arroz) no topo.

Sakura fitou as conhecidas especialidades.

- Aonde você aprendeu a cozinhar?

Sai retirou uma garrafa de água de dentro da cesta.

- Chouji-san se ofereceu para me ensinar.

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram uma fração de centímetro. Havia tanta coisa sobre Sai que ela não sabia. Ela não tinha idéia de que ele sabia cozinhar, qual era sua cor favorita, e nem tinha certeza se ao menos ele sabia quem eram seus pais biológicos.

- Então, por que aqui quando há tantos lugares para um encontro? – ela se achou perguntando enquanto pegava um onigiri do prato e o mordeu, o sabor de arroz cozido e alga derretendo em sua boca. – Você está planejando em me dar um fora?

Sai sorriu abertamente.

- Eu tenho outras intenções.

Ele desviou seus olhos para a vila na frente deles. E Sakura levantou uma sobrancelha para o que ele disse.

- Eu imagino que aqui é como estar no céu. – ele apontou seu indicador, mostrando todas as luzes que saíam das pequenas casas, janelas e postes de luz. – Quando tudo fica na escuridão, as luzes parecem ser como centenas de estrelas daqui.

Ela o encarou e depois voltou sua visão para o que ele havia pintado para ela. E ela só podia concordar com a obra-prima do artista.

- Sai, você deve já ter aceitado os sentimentos, dos quais se manteve afastado por tanto tempo.

Ele deu um rápido olhar em sua direção e dispensou a reflexão esperançosa dela.

- Na verdade, não.

Ela franziu o cenho.

- Mas você tem sentimentos.

Os olhos dele escureceram para um tom de céu noturno, e, por um momento, ele pareceu um predador.

- Os dos mais perigosos.

Ela não conseguiu imaginar o que ele quis dizer com isso. E nem iria discutir. Assim que terminou a comida feita por ele, ela se encontrou ainda mais cansada do que o esperado.

- Então, por que um encontro? – ela perguntou em meio a um bocejo.

Sai se virou para ela, colocando os pratos, agora vazios, na cesta.

- Quando eu falei para dizer o que queria, você insistiu em um encontro. – ela clareou qualquer pergunta que ele estivesse formulando.

Sai inclinou a cabeça.

- Essa noite foi tão ruim assim?

Sakura fechou os olhos e se recostou em uma rocha fria.

- Não. – ela abriu seus olhos esmeraldas e o fitou. – Estou apenas curiosa para saber o porquê de você querer isso como prova.

Os olhos de Sai se estreitaram um pouco e ele também se recostou na rocha, seus braços repousando sobre a perna.

- Trazer o Uchiha de volta sempre foi a coisa mais importante para você. – quando ela não retrucou, ele continuou. – Apesar de nunca dizer, eu sabia que você tinha algum sentimento por ele.

De repente, um sentimento de culpa começou a pesar em Sakura, e antes que pudesse perceber o motivo exato de se sentir assim, ela já estava se desculpando.

- Sinto mui-.

- Só me irrita ver você deixar ser controlada por ele desse jeito. – ele a interrompeu.

- _Controlada?_

Ele a encarava agora. Olhos negros como tinta encontravam os verdes brilhantes em um penetrante olhar.

- Ele controla seus sentimentos, suas lágrimas, – os olhos dele perambularam pelo peito dela momentaneamente. – seu modo de se vestir.

Ele fez outra referência ao sutiã que ele havia destruído.

- Seu sorriso. – ele murmurou em uma voz baixa.

Ela o viu de relance. Piscando os olhos cansados, ela tentou manter seu foco em Sai e em suas palavras, tentando compreender o que ele estava exatamente falando.

- Ele não controla o que eu sinto. – ela resmungou sincera, lutando para manter os olhos abertos. – Nem eu mesma posso fazer isso.

Ela não conseguia se lembrar do que aconteceu depois de ter dito aquilo. Sai não disse nada em resposta, e a próxima coisa que sabia era que estava em sua cama na manhã seguinte. Como ela tinha chegado em casa ainda era um mistério um pouco incerto, mas concluiu que ela teve pelo menos uma ajuda do Sai. Ela se levantou um pouco vacilante da cama, dolorosamente consciente de que seus músculos estavam cansados e doloridos. Assim que deu uma olhadela no relógio, ela praguejou por estar atrasada para o treinamento com o seu time.

Pegando uma toalha, ela se apressou para o banheiro para um banho rápido. Embora tenha sentido a necessidade de sair de casa com o cabelo ainda molhado, suas madeixas rosadas pingando pequenas gotas d'água em sua blusa vermelha, ela sabia que chegaria ainda mais cedo do que seu fielmente atrasado sensei.

No entanto, ao chegar no lugar de encontro na ponte, ela notou estar errada naquela manhã. Ela não estava preparada para ver seu sensei lá antes dela. E o fato de que nenhum de seus companheiros de time estava à vista era ainda mais intrigante.

- Kakashi-sensei? – Sakura perguntou quando chegou à ponte. – O treinamento foi cancelado hoje? Onde estão os garotos?

Antes que Kakashi pudesse responder qualquer coisa, houve um estalo alto de trovão, fazendo um barulho agudo similar ao chidori original do Kakashi, o som de mil pássaros.

Sakura encarou seu sensei, e, em um instante, Sakura e Kakashi voaram da ponte para o meio das árvores, seguindo o som assustador. Assim que eles viram a causa do barulho, rezou para que não fosse o que ela estava imaginando.

Os olhos dela não lhe deram nenhum conforto ao ver Sasuke e Sai, os dois segurando uma kunai contra a garganta do outro, de modo ameaçador.

- Quando você desenhou isso? – Sasuke gritou com fúria enquanto acrescentava força em sua kunai, tentando subjugar Sai, e apontou para um caderno a uns trinta metros dali.

Os olhos de Sakura perambularam pelo caderno de desenho do Sai a poucos metros dela. Lá havia um esboço de Sakura, dormindo contra uma rocha.

No fim, ela acabou adormecendo na noite passada.

Ela parecia tranqüila, e os detalhes eram incríveis. Sua cabeça estava inclinada, caída e repousando sobre o ombro. Seu cabelo caia no lado do rosto, quase o cobrindo completamente. Todo detalhe foi desenhado com cuidado e perfeição. E sem perguntar, ela descobriu que aquele íntimo esboço tinha começado a briga entre os dois homens orgulhosos.

Antes que ela ou Kakashi pudessem intervir de alguma forma, Sai já tinha pronunciado as palavras que prometiam danos severos, senão fatais:

- No nosso encontro ontem à noite.


	5. Capítulo 5

**Disclaimer: **Esta história não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para Slytherin Kunoichi, a autora original em inglês. Apenas a tradução me pertence, e nada mais.

**Capítulo revisado e editado em: **31/01/13

* * *

**O Segredo Uchiha – Capítulo V**

Antes que Sasuke ou Sai pudessem avançar, um forte punho os agarrou pelos colarinhos e os jogou violentamente contra as árvores.

- Bakas. – Naruto gritou. – Vocês são companheiros de time!

Naruto olhou de um moreno para o outro.

- Eu sei que temos muitas diferenças, mas este não é o jeito de se resolver as coisas.

Sasuke apenas franziu em resposta, enquanto Sai se manteve impassível.

- Os verdadeiros inimigos de Konoha não usam esta bandana. – disse Naruto e apontou seu polegar para a folha em seu protetor.

Sai fechou os olhos e se pôs de pé.

- Eu nunca considerei o Sasuke como um shinobi de Konoha. – Sasuke desviou sua atenção do Naruto e respondeu às palavras de Sai com um olhar feroz. – Kakashi-sensei, eu irei dispensar o treino hoje.

Sai, então, passou pelo ninja de cabelo prateado, e se virou para Sakura.

- Ele está visivelmente irritado. – os olhos de Sai se encaminharam para Sasuke e voltaram para Sakura. – Eu devo esperar que desista?

Ele não deu chance de resposta. Ele foi embora antes que ela ao menos pudesse abrir a boca, indo em direção ao seu apartamento. Ela achou que foi bom. Sasuke era mais que o bastante para se lidar no momento.

Quase como se lendo os pensamentos dela, Kakashi se aproximou do Naruto.

- Naruto, isto foi um ato expressivo de maturidade.

- Eh? – Naruto fitou seu sensei. – Obrigado, Kakashi-sensei.

O jounin sorriu por debaixo de sua máscara.

- Deixa que eu pago um ramen para você.

Naruto sorriu e quase pulou de alegria. Não havia lugar para discussão.

Assim que ficaram sozinhos, Sakura focou sua atenção em Sasuke.

- O que você estava pensando? – Sakura perguntou quando se aproximou dele. – Lutar com um companheiro de time na intenção de machucá-lo severamente podia ter feito-.

- Eu falei para ficar longe dele. – ele interrompeu sua fala.

Sakura fechou sua boca e o olhou seriamente.

- Evitar o Sai é como evitar o Naruto.

Sasuke não lhe respondeu. Em vez disso, ele deixou seus olhos procurarem por pequenos ferimentos na pele. Isto a incomodou, pois Sakura sentia que Sasuke estava tentando ignorá-la.

- Ele apenas apareceu com um jantar pronto. – ela se entregou, finalmente dizendo o aconteceu entre ela e Sai.

Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Jantar?

Sakura confirmou.

- Ele mesmo que fez, e era para parecer um encontro. – Sakura continuou sem perceber a confusão no rosto de Sasuke. – Na verdade, tudo começou com uma aposta...

- Uma aposta?

- Sim. – Sakura olhou para o chão como se fosse culpada. – Eu não sei por que eu sinto a necessidade de me provar para ele.

- Hn. – Sasuke suspirou e moveu sua mão através de seu cabelo de forma desajeitada. Ele a encarou, incerto de como aceitar ou interpretar tudo aquilo. - Eu acho que nós dois sentimos o mesmo.

Sakura entendeu o que ele queria dizer. Desde que Sasuke havia retornado, ele tinha silenciosamente tentando provar ao Sai que ele também fazia parte do time sete, apesar de sua ausência. Ele estava tentando provar a sua existência, seu valor como shinobi, seu lugar como o melhor amigo do Naruto e, há poucos minutos atrás, ele estava tentando provar a sua importância em seu relacionamento com ela.

Mesmo que Sasuke tenha voltado há quase dois anos, ele ainda tinha dificuldades em demonstrar seus sentimentos e aceitar as mudanças.

Havia levado menos de dois anos para que Sakura o beijasse, e ela ficaria possessa se uma briga por ciúmes arruinasse seu futuro agora. Afinal, sendo ciumento daquele jeito apenas comfirmou os sentimentos dele. Isto era natural, e Sakura não poderia ficar brava com ele por muito tempo.

Quando começaram a andar, ela entrelaçou seus dedos com os dele. Ele observou o gesto primeiro e depois pareceu aceitá-lo, e assim continuaram andar de mãos dadas.

Os olhos de Sakura recaíram sobre as suas mãos. Quando o time sete encontrou Sasuke aos quinze anos, ele estava preparado para matá-los. Remorso nem compaixão estavam refletidos em seus olhos naquele dia. Eles estavam vermelhos de raiva e negros de ódio. E o único sentimento que eles provocavam em suas vítimas era o medo.

A pior parte daquele dia não foram seus olhos ou ameaças. Foi o fato de que Orochimaru fora aquele que impediu Sasuke de matar os membros de seu time. E aqui estava ele: segurando a mão dela e passeando pelas ruas.

Era aquilo ironia?

Ou era apenas simples ignorância?

Sasuke deu uma olhadela, aumentando o aperto de sua mão. Um gesto quase que imperceptível. Os olhos esmeraldas de Sakura encontraram os dele, e ela entendeu o que ele estava querendo dizer.

Um sorriso agraciou os lábios dela.

Talvez não fosse um amor arrebatador...

Ou ironia...

Nem ignorância...

Talvez fosse apenas Sasuke e Sakura: uma complicada combinação, com uma longa e desanimadora história, na esperança de que, talvez, esta pusesse ser a única coisa em suas vidas que era simples e honesta.

Mas nada em um Uchiha era simples. E nada nela estava em ordem também... o que trouxe uma questão a sua mente: por quanto tempo mais eles ficariam fingindo e evitando o assunto que tinham em mãos?

- Sasuke-kun. – Sakura parou de andar, sua cabeça baixa, evitando o seu olhar.

Ele se virou, não deixando a mão dela escapar da sua.

- Hn?

- Por que você nunca questionou o meu amor por você? – ela percebeu a pergunta saindo de sua boca e amaldiçoou seu cérebro por não pensar primeiro.

Ele a encarou por um tempo, sem piscar, como se estivesse a analisando. Como se ele tivesse certeza de que ela estava brincando ou falando sério. Seus olhos passaram pelas suas mãos por um segundo, e então retornaram para o rosto dela.

- Você quer que eu questione?

Sakura balançou a cabeça.

- Não. Não... não me entenda mal, Sasuke-kun. – ela disse, então, bem baixinho, quase que um sussurro. – Eu só quero saber por que.

As sobrancelhas dele se arquearam.

- Você quer que eu diga que confio em você?

- Talvez algo mais...

Ele fechou os olhos e voltou a ficar em silêncio. Nada além do vento e o farfalhar da folhas contra a leve brisa podia ser ouvido. Sakura chegou a pensar que ele nunca a responderia, até que ele abriu os olhos novamente e sorriu do único jeito que um Uchiha sabia: de maneira desdenhosa.

- Você sempre esteve apaixonada por mim, e apenas por mim.

Não era uma afirmação convencida.

Não era baseada em algumas acusações casuais.

Era baseada no passado e no presente deles.

E assim que o inconsciente de Sakura lhe lembrou do pequeno garoto sem nome que a salvara dos maus tratos quando criança, ela concluiu que aquilo era uma grande mentira.

* * *

Sai os observou retornando à suas posições anteriores, quando voltaram a andar lado a lado, com as mãos entrelaçadas. O súbito solavanco em seu coração surgiu inesperadamente, e, antes que desviasse os olhos, ele sentiu que a cena diante dele não combinava.

O que ele estava de repente sentindo?

Era desconhecido e doloroso ao mesmo tempo. Mas não era remotamente similar a qualquer dor que tenha sentido antes. Não podia ser confundida com a dor de uma punhada de uma arma ninja, como uma kunai ou shuriken. Essa dor se parecia mais como fosse deixar a pior cicatriz imaginável: queimada em toda a sua alma para que sentisse e se lembrasse dela sempre.

Era quase um presságio.

Ele sabia que não poderia ir atrás de livros em busca de respostas.

Ele precisava consultar alguém para uma solução imediata.

Sai apenas havia se consultado com duas pessoas: Naruto e Sakura. E desde que Sakura parecia fazer parte da pergunta no momento, a escolha de confiança seria o primeiro.

Ele se aproximou da barraquinha de ramen, naturalmente, para encontrar o loiro sentado lá, tragando uma tigela de ramen como se fosse sua última refeição. Ele se sentou ao lado dele no balcão.

- Naruto...

O loiro o olhou enquanto engolia o que restava do ramen.

- Eu estou tendo... – ele moveu seus olhos para olhar algo insignificante à sua esquerda. – dificuldades...

Naruto inclinou sua cabeça.

- Eh, dificuldades? Que tipo de dificuldades?

Sai franziu o cenho. Ele não sabia o que estava sentindo, muito menos como explicá-lo.

Naruto percebeu a fisionomia tensa de Sai.

- Seriam dificuldades nos treinos? Porque Kakashi-sensei acabou de sair há uns dez minutos e-.

- Não. – Sai cortou a errada linha de pensamento. – É... mais complicado do que isso...

Naruto piscou.

- Mais complicado do que treinar?

Sai confirmou com a cabeça em resposta.

- Ah. – disse Naruto.

Ele se voltou ao balcão, segurando seu copo nas mãos, e trouxe a bebida até seus lábios, pausando antes de tomar um gole.

- É a Sakura-chan, não é?

Sai o encarou, confuso se este era ou não o mesmo "dobe" tapado que o Sasuke gostava tanto de provocar.

Naruto notou a confusão dele.

- Morando com o Jiraya por alguns anos acaba lhe dando uma nova perspectiva sobre as mulheres. – ele tomou um gole de seu copo, e uma vez satisfeito com a quantidade, ele colocou o copo no balcão novamente, voltando sua atenção ao Sai. – Então estou certo, não é? O problema é a Sakura-chan?

Sai deu de ombros.

- No começo, eu estava apenas a provocando. Quando o Sasuke voltou, eu achei que seria divertido ver as reações dele toda vez que tentava flertar com a Sakura, não importando quão vago seriam as atitudes dele. – os olhos de Sai escureceram um tom. – Mas agora...

- Ah. – Naruto refletiu, tomando mais um gole. – Então, Sasuke é o problema.

- Ela vai encolhê-lo no final? – ele se achou perguntando alto demais.

Sai não sabia por que havia perguntado com tanta preocupação e desconforto. Primeiro, ele não tinha idéia de que tipo de resposta que queria em retorno. Porém, definitivamente, não era a que lhe foi dada:

- Ela sempre o escolhe. – retorquiu Naruto, terminando a sua bebida.

Sai desviou seu olhar do balcão. Um sorriso falso não conseguiria esconder os sentimentos estampados em seus olhos. E sentimentos eram algo que um shinobi da Raízes não deveria ter. Sentimentos levavam ao ódio, e o ódio à guerra.

Em frustração, ele bateu a palma de sua mão contra a sua testa.

- O que há de errado comigo?

Naruto começou a vasculhar através de seus bolsos.

- Você está com ciúmes.

Os olhos de Sai saltaram. Ele já tinha lido sobre ciúmes antes, portanto não precisava de uma introdução ao sentimento.

- Não há nada para sentir ciúmes. – disse Sai em negação. – Ela é tão minha companheira de time quanto ela é sua e dele.

- Heh. – Naruto riu e balançou a cabeça. – Ela nunca foi tão nossa quanto ela é _dele_.


	6. Capítulo 6

**Disclaimer: **Esta história não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para Slytherin Kunoichi, a autora original em inglês. Apenas a tradução me pertence, e nada mais.

**Capítulo revisado e editado em: **31/01/13

* * *

**O Segredo Uchiha – Capítulo VI**

A sensação de uma ferida eterna, que pensou estar se tornando uma cicatriz de vez, estava aparecendo mais uma vez junto com as palavras de seu colega.

- Aliás, - começou Naruto, tirando sua carteira de sapo já conhecida. – você não está com ciúmes por ela ser a companheira de time dele. Você está com ciúmes porque ela é mais do que isso para ele.

Mais uma vez, Sai desviou o olhar.

- Eu não penso na Feiosa como uma garota, Naruto-san. – disse Sai, tentando se manter calmo. – O que eu faço para me livrar desse _ciúme_?

Naruto rolou seus olhos azuis.

- Você não vai conseguir, pois você já sente algo pela Sakura-chan.

Sai estreitou seus olhos escuros como carvão de maneira ameaçadora, deixando Naruto saber que ele não seria tolerante com ele.

- Eu não sinto nada pela Feiosa.

- Tudo bem. Chame isso como quiser. – Naruto colocou o dinheiro no balcão e agradeceu pela comida. – Mas se você quiser se livrar do seu ciúme, então converse com a Sakura-chan. Diga a ela o que está sentindo o mais rápido possível.

Com isso, Naruto começou a andar para fora da barraca de ramen. Olhando de volta, ele deu um aviso:

- No dia em que você decidir conversar com ela... tenha certeza de que o Sasuke não está com ela. Eu não quero ter que parar outra briga entre vocês dois.

Sai observou Naruto se retirar, perdido com as suas palavras.

O que ele deveria dizer para Sakura?

Naruto disse que era para falar para ela tudo o que estava sentindo.

Mas este era o problema.

Apesar de ele ter lido muitos livros sobre emoções e sentimentos humanos, Sai ainda se considerava, até recentemente, imune a isso.

Não tinha nada a ver com sentimentos quando ele a provocava.

Não tinha nada a ver com emoções quando ele deu um fora na Ino. Na verdade, eles terminaram pela sua falta de sentimentos.

Não tinha nada a ver com afeição quando fez uma aposta com Sakura para que fosse sua escrava.

Não tinha nada a ver com atração quando ele ofereceu a Sakura a sua blusa depois de rasgar as roupas delas.

Não tinha nada a ver com sentimentos quando fingiu um encontro com ela.

E certamente não tinha nada a ver com obsessão quando a desenhou na noite anterior. Aquilo foi apenas o acaso, provavelmente tinha a ver com a luz da lua e das estrelas que caíam sobre ela enquanto dormia.

Mas a briga entre Sasuke e ele havia sido real, com verdadeiros e fortes sentimentos. E se tudo que fizera não era por causa de sentimentos, então a luta não teria ido tão longe quanto foi.

O que significava que ele estava em negação. Talvez já por muito tempo.

Ele já tinha lido sobre negação antes, se lembrando como o livro de psicologia advertia as pessoas com casos sérios a procurar especialistas e ajuda médica.

Então era isso que ele pretendia fazer.

Ele não tinha culpa se ela era a única ninja médica com a qual se sentia confortável. Era natural. Afinal, eles estavam no mesmo time juntos havia anos.

* * *

Não é preciso dizer que Sakura ficou surpresa ao ver Sai esperando por ela do lado de fora do hospital. Considerando suas palavras depois da briga, ele deu a impressão de que ele a queria preocupada.

- Sai? – Sakura lhe chamou pelo nome.

Ele a olhou da parede de pedras onde estava sentado.

- O que há de errado? – imediatamente seus olhos começaram a examinar o corpo dele por qualquer tipo de dano. – Os machucados da briga de ontem estão melhores?

Sai estreitou os olhos em resposta às palavras dela, claramente ofendido.

- Meus machucados de ontem não eram sérios.

Sakura caminhou até o seu lado e inclinou sua cabeça para ele para agraciá-lo com um de seus sorrisos.

- Isso é bom.

Os olhos dele fitaram-na por um segundo e suas bochechas coraram um tom um pouco mais escuro que sua pele pálida.

- Eh? – Sakura pressionou seu antebraço contra a testa dele. – Você está bem? Você está um pouco quente...

Sai desviou seus olhos dela.

- Eu estou bem.

Sakura retirou seu braço do contato com a pele dele.

- Tudo bem, então... Para que você queria me ver?

Sai olhou de volta para o hospital, e depois novamente para ela.

- Se importa se nós discutirmos isso no caminho da sua casa?

Sakura deu de ombros.

- Na verdade, não.

Eles começaram a andar ao fim da entrada do hospital, lado a lado.

Sakura o olhou de lado.

- Você sabe que você mora numa direção diferente...

Sai apenas manteve sua atenção na rua.

- Isso é importante.

- Tudo bem, então.

Por ser tão importante, obviamente a caminhada foi feita quase que em silêncio, Sakura anotou mentalmente.

Ela não tinha idéia do que exatamente ele queria discutir. Se isto tinha alguma coisa a ver com a sua última aposta, ela achou que seria apenas para saber se ela ia ou não desistir. E ela estava preparada para ignorá-lo caso aquilo fosse tudo que ele queira falar.

Mas se for outro "encontro"... então, Sakura estava tudo, menos preparada.

O último "encontro" deles foi desconcertante.

Claro que ela poderia admitir que Sai era bonito. E ele parecia muito com o Sasuke com seus cabelos e olhos similares. Sakura foi a primeira a admitir que ele bem poderia seu o clone do Sasuke. Mas a personalidade dele distorcia toda a realidade.

Ele era sombrio e distante no começo. Mas ele fizera um grande esforço para mudar de soldado sem sentimentos para um humano nos primeiros meses de relacionamento deles.

E ele tinha feito progressos.

Apesar de que seus insultos não haviam cessado.

Sakura fez uma careta e voltou a olhá-lo. Os olhos dele estavam estreitados em profunda concentração e ela podia dizer que uma eterna batalha estava se alastrando em sua mente.

Sai sempre foi orgulhoso de como seu sorriso falso podia facilmente enganar alguém.

Mas desde que ele começara a aprender sobre sentimentos, Sakura podia ler os olhos dele com facilidade. Suas expressões mais visíveis eram choque, raiva, confusão e concentração.

E com o que ele tinha de se concentrar tanto era a parte confusa.

Ela deu mais uma olhadela nele.

Ele andava a poucos metros a sua frente e parou de repente, suas costas viradas para ela. Ela estudou a sua aparência: alto, moreno, magro e musculoso.

Se ele espetasse o seu cabelo atrás, podia até mesmo ser confundido com o Sasuke.

De repente, um pensamento passou por sua mente, ao se lembrar das palavras que ele havia dito a ela no riacho.

_- Você mais parece uma donzela em apuros._

Ele tinha dito as mesmas palavras que aquele garoto que a salvara quando pequena.

Sakura deu uma segunda olhada no homem à sua frente.

Ele fez mais que apenas repetir as mesmas palavras. Ele se encaixava perfeitamente na descrição do jovem garoto.

Sakura balançou a cabeça por um momento.

Não havia nenhuma possibilidade de que pudesse ser o Sai.

Sai era um shinobi da Raízes de Konoha. Eles não se conheciam até poucos anos atrás, e ele não tinha sido nem um pouco gentil como o seu salvador. Na primeira missão deles, durante a batalha contra Orochimaru, ela ficou inconsciente e caiu da ponte, e ele não fizera nada para tentar salvá-la. Em vez disso, ele foi atrás do Orochimaru com a sua própria missão para realizar.

Não era possível de que se tratasse da mesma pessoa...

- Sai...? – Sakura começou, sua voz tremendo, de repente, por alguma razão.

Ele a olho por cima dos ombros.

- Quando... quando você era mais novo...

Ele levantou uma sobrancelha em resposta, o olhar confuso estampado claramente em seu rosto.

Os olhos dela recaíram sobre o chão.

- Você alguma vez salvou uma garota... – suas palavras se tornaram um baixo sussurro.

Sai piscou.

- Feiosa, eu não consigo ouvir o que está falando.

Sakura levantou seus olhos para encontrar os dele, e, pela primeira vez, ele sozinho a fez corar de verdade.

- Você alguma vez salvou uma garota de valentões?

Sai a encarou por alguns minutos, o silêncio perambulando entre eles.

Talvez ela tenha soado louca, Sakura justificou.

Ela suspirou e acenou sua mão para ele.

- Esquece.

- Eu me lembro. – ele a interrompeu. – Tinha três deles, certo?

Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram, e ela confirmou com a cabeça devagar.

- Então... você sabia que era eu?

Sai fechou os olhos e sorriu desdenhosamente.

- Com esse cabelo rosa, quem mais poderia ser?

Sakura só podia ouvir seu coração saltando freneticamente contra a sua caixa torácica.

Não foi algum garoto comum e estranho que a tinha salvado.

Tinha sido o Sai o tempo todo.

Agora havia uma explicação para o porquê de ela confundir Sasuke com o seu salvador naquele dia na academia.

Sakura gelou por um momento.

Isso significava que...

Seu primeiro amor era o Sai?

- P-Por que você não disse nada? – sua mão agarrou o peito, enquanto ela tentava acalmar seu frenético batimento cardíaco.

Sai deu de ombros.

- Eu só me lembrei sobre o incidente quando você perguntou. Honestamente, Feiosa, você não é lá grande coisa para se ficar pensando.

- Por que você... – um rosnado saiu de sua garganta, e ela lhe mandou um rápido soco.

Ele pegou o punho dela em sua mão e a puxou para perto do corpo dele.

- Suas habilidades como kunoichi não melhoram desde então. – ele provocou.

Sakura franziu o cenho, pronta para se livrar da pegada dele, quando, de repente, ele a empurrou bruscamente para longe. Ela caiu para trás, suas costas batendo no chão irregular. Ela olhou para ele preparada para dar um sermão, quando ela viu Sasuke em pé na direção oposta de Sai, ambos em posição de luta.

- Sasuke-kun... – os olhos de Sakura caíram no lugar onde estivera nos braços de Sai e localizou três shurikens alojadas na terra.

Sai a tinha protegido?

- Sasuke-kun, por que você...?

As órbitas vermelhas e negras do Sharingan de Sasuke encaravam Sai em uma linguagem que apenas significava guerra.

- Eu estava mirando nele.

Sai sorriu com desdém.

- Eu não sabia que tinha uma péssima pontaria.

O insulto se mostrou ser o suficiente para provocar Sasuke a pegar uma kunai. Sai apenas continuou a sorrir enquanto imitava as ações do outro.

- Não! – Sakura protestou,levantando-se do chão. – Vocês não deveriam estar brigando!

Os dois escolheram ignorar as palavras dela quando investiram um contra o outro, suas armas se chocando com um som que rasgava o ar.

Sai se manteve no lugar, empurrando a sua kunai com força.

- Naruto não está aqui para salvar você desta vez. – disse Sasuke em um tom agressivo, com um sorriso de escárnio em seus lábios. Antes que Sai pudesse responder, eletricidade começou a faiscar em volta deles, queimando sua pele. Ele estremeceu quando foi jogado para trás pelo Chidori Nagashi.

- Sai! – Sakura gritou com uma voz preocupada.

Sai se levantou do chão e fitou Sasuke.

- Esta é a _única_ técnica que sabe?

Sasuke instantaneamente se moveu para o lado de Sai, agarrando-o pelo pescoço e o esmagando contra uma árvore.

- É o suficiente para dar conta de você.

Sai abriu os olhos e os estreitou perigosamente para o Sasuke.

Sasuke gelou ao encarar os olhos de Sai, que eram idênticos ao Sharingan do clã Uchiha agora: vermelhos de raiva e negros de ódio.

Sai franziu para ele.

- Você não sabe _nada s_obre mim.


	7. Capítulo 7

**Disclaimer: **Esta história não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para Slytherin Kunoichi, a autora original em inglês. Apenas a tradução me pertence, e nada mais.

**Capítulo revisado e editado em: **31/01/13

* * *

**O Segredo Uchiha - Capítulo VII**

Sai se manteve ignorante da súbita mudança em sua aparência, enquanto Sasuke apenas o encarava mais do que antes.

- Isto era para ser algum tipo de piada idiota?

Antes que Sai pudesse entender o significado das palavras de Sasuke, Sasuke puxou seu braço para trás, pronto para socar Sai no queixo, quando ele, sem esforço, se livrou das mãos do Uchiha e se desviou do ataque.

Tudo parecia estar se movendo muito mais devagar.

Sasuke se virou, transtornado e confuso.

A ação por si só forçou Sai a perceber que Sasuke não estava tendo um dia de lentidão. Seus próprios olhos pareciam estar absorvendo tudo de modo diferente.

- Tire essa ilusão antes que eu te machuque de verdade. – Sasuke advertiu, agachando-se, como um leão geralmente faz antes de atacar.

- Que ilusão?

Sasuke apenas lançou outro soco em resposta. Sai evitou o ataque como antes, mas não em tempo de ver o joelho de Sasuke vindo contra seu queixo, seguido de outro soco no rosto.

Sai foi jogado para trás. Caindo sobre os cotovelos, ele tentou evitar cair completamente no chão.

- Tire esse Sharingan ou eu mesmo faço isso. – Sasuke ordenou mais uma vez.

- Sharingan? – Sai murmurou enquanto limpava um pequeno fio de sangue que começara a escorrer em seu lábio, não tendo idéia do que o traidor estava tagarelando no momento.

Mas era verdade que seus olhos estavam diferentes do que antes.

Sai olhou para Sakura, incerto se deveria chamá-la para um atendimento médico no meio de uma luta.

- Sharingan? – ela sobressaltou.

Sai estreitou seus olhos para o chão.

Isto não era algum tipo de doença ou um problema de vista. Ele estava possuindo a mesma herança sanguínea do clã Uchiha.

E isso não fazia sentido.

No entanto, Sasuke não deu espaço para pensamentos quando sua perna caiu sobre Sai novamente. Em todo caso, desta vez seus reflexos estavam tão rápidos quanto seus novos olhos, e ele se esquivou do ataque do Sasuke.

Sai pulou mais uma vez para trás, evitando um novo soco de Sasuke. Seus olhos se cerraram um pouco para estudar a situação. Sempre que Sasuke ia para a esquerda, Sai ia pela direita, mas, com o Sharingan que Sasuke possuía, era sempre claro para qual direção Sai iria depois. Era quase impossível se desviar dos ataques dele.

- Parem! – Sakura suplicava para eles.

Ambos continuaram a ignorá-la, e Sasuke começou a juntar suas mãos em um jutsu,

- Katon Goukakyuu no Jutsu!

O peito dele inflou, e como um dragão lendário, Sasuke cuspiu fogo de sua boca.

Sai podia ver os movimentos de Sasuke perfeitamente, quase antes mesmo de ele os fazer. E antes que soubesse o que estava fazendo, ele imitou os mesmos e exatos selos e seguiu a mesma técnica em perfeita sincronia com Sasuke, fogo fulgurou em sua boca. As duas bolas de fogos colidiram no ar, queimando e brilhando sob o céu escuro.

Sasuke estreitou os olhos em fúria.

- Você não tem o direito de copiar isso.

Eletricidade mais uma vez emergiu de seu corpo, chocando-se com cada centímetro do corpo de Sai.

Sai se encolheu, mas se manteve no lugar. Suas mãos se agarraram no seu bolso, de onde pretendia pegar uma kunai.

Antes que qualquer um pudesse dizer algo ou atacar, o chão se abriu embaixo deles, cedendo e os engolindo para que eles sucumbissem na escuridão de suas consciências.

* * *

Quando Sai abriu os olhos pela primeira vez, ele se deu conta da luz do Sol que vinha da janela e refletia nas paredes pintadas de branco do que pareciam ser de um quarto de hospital. Ele olhou para o lado para ver Sasuke sentado na cama próxima a dele.

Ele estava quase perguntando como eles haviam chegado ali quando Sasuke já tinha o respondido:

- Sakura usou sua força para nos parar.

Sai fechou os olhos e virou sua cabeça para longe do outro, entendendo perfeitamente como eles acabaram lá.

- Você é um louco por gostar de uma feiosa que pode bater mais forte que você.

- Tch. - Sasuke franziu para ele. – Eu deveria estar dizendo a mesma coisa pra você.

Sai podia sentir outra briga surgindo entre seus chakras.

Em todo caso, antes que outra batalha começasse, a porta do quarto se abriu para revelar a Godaime com o restante do time sete.

- Bakas. – disse Tsunade ao cruzar os braços. – Eu deveria rebaixar vocês para missões rank-D por dois meses. Mas há... – seus olhos mudaram para Sai. – problemas mais sérios em mãos.

Os olhos gélidos de Sasuke também perambularam para o seu rival.

- Por que ele possui o Sharingan?

Os olhos de Sai se arregalaram ao virar sua cabeça em um estalo para fitar Sasuke e depois de volta para Tsunade. Ele, então, olhou para Sakura que mantinha seus olhos grudados no chão por uma razão desconhecida.

Tsunade suspirou.

- Eu não posso responder isso pra você.

- O quê?! – Sasuke cerrou os dentes.

Tsunade abriu os olhos e o encarou.

- Eu não sou deus, eu não tenho todas as respostas do mundo.

Quando o franzido de Sasuke se intensificou, Tsunade fechou seus olhos mais uma vez.

- Em todo caso, - ela começou, chamando a atenção de todos do quarto. – há uma pessoa que poderia jogar uma luz nessa situação.

- Tch. – Sasuke rosnou. – Sai nem ao menos se conhece.

Tsunade rolou os olhos.

- Claro que não. Mas Danzou saberia tudo sobre a história do Sai, afinal, ele o criou.

As palavras dela prenderam imediatamente a atenção de Sai.

- Danzou-sama?

Como se fosse uma deixa, o homem enfaixado entrou no quarto, olhando de Sasuke para Sai e depois de volta para a Hokage com seu olho saudável.

- Danzou, por que Sai possui a herança sanguínea do clã Uchiha, o Sharingan? – a pergunta de Tsunade soou mais como uma ordem, o que implicava que ela sabia de alguma coisa...

O homem velho suspirou em resposta.

- Ele não o obteve do mesmo jeito que o Hatake Kakashi o conseguiu.

- Então, como ele o tem? – Sasuke rosnou, perdendo a paciência.

Sai direcionou um olhar para o Sasuke.

Ele também tinha o desejo de saber por que.

- Simples. – Danzou olhou ameaçadoramente. – Ele é um Uchiha.

Os olhos de Sai se dilataram em choque.

- Eu acho que você deve uma explicação. – disse Kakashi ao se recostar na parede com braços cruzados.

Os ombros de Danzou despencaram para frente.

- Os pais dele são Uchiha Fugaku e Uchiha Mikoto.

Sasuke se encolheu na menção de seus pais mortos.

- Mentiroso. – ele murmurou, fulminando kunais imaginárias contra Danzou. – Se fosse verdade, isso faria... isso faria...

- Sai seu irmão. – Kakashi finalizou a frase para Sasuke.

Os olhos de Tsunade se fecharam em aceitação, enquanto Naruto olhava entre os seus dois companheiros de time.

Sai inconscientemente agarrou os lençóis de sua cama, suas mãos se apertando firmes no tecido. Uma pálida e gentil mão segurou a sua. Seus olhos se levantaram para encontrar Sakura lhe dando um pequeno sorriso.

- Isso o faz ser o irmão gêmeo de Sasuke. – Danzou os corrigiu.

Desta vez Sasuke e Sai se olharam ao mesmo tempo. Seus olhos aceitando as palavras, mas suas mentes negavam tudo que estavam ouvindo.

Não havia possibilidade de serem irmãos...

- Por que eu nunca soube disso? – Sasuke gritou em forma de pergunta.

- Você não deveria saber. – retrucou Danzou. – Quando vocês dois nasceram, seu pai tomou a decisão de separá-los. Como uma apólice de seguros.

Sai estreitou seus olhos para sua cama mais uma vez.

Ferramenta até o fim, ele pensou amargamente.

- Por que demorou tanto para que o Sharingan dele se desenvolvesse? – Tsunade questionou o líder da Raízes.

Danzou se moveu até o criado-mudo ao lado da cama de Sai e pegou o seu protetor. Ele, então, começou a puxar a parte de metal do tecido. Uma vez separados, um pequeno papel caiu no chão. Kakashi se desencostou da parede e caminhou até onde o papel havia caído. Pegando-o, ele sorriu:

- Um pergaminho de selamento no protetor? – Kakashi se virou para a Hokage. – Isso certamente foi bem planejado.

Os olhos de Danzou recaíram sobre Sai com um olhar de pena.

- Era o desejo de Fugaku que a identidade de Sai permanecesse em segredo.

Sai franziu o cenho quando tentava absorver toda a informação.

- Então, meu verdadeiro nome é...?

- Uchiha Sai. – seus olhos viajaram sobre o ANBU com simpatia. – Não foi um codinome que eu havia lhe dado.

O coração de Sai sentiu uma pontada diante a realidade que estava sendo imposta sobre ele. Ele sentiu suas mãos agarrando seu peito enquanto os outros continuavam.

- Eu ainda não consigo engolir isso só porque você falou! – Sasuke estava berrando para eles.

- Uchiha teimoso. – Danzou balançou a cabeça. – Você não tem que acreditar em mim.

As mãos dele alcançaram o fundo de suas vestes até um local próximo ao coração, e ele retirou um pergaminho de papel branco.

- Mas você tem que acreditar em sua certidão de nascimento.

Ali, preto no branco, estava a verdade.

Lia-se:

_Gêmeos do sexo masculino: Uchiha Sai e Uchiha Sasuke. Data: 23 de Julho. Progenitores: Uchiha Fugaku e Uchiha Mikoto. Tipo sanguíneo: AB._

Danzou se encaminhou para a porta e se voltou para dar uma última olhada em Sai, e depois para a Tsunade.

- Eu não espero que Sai retorne para a Raízes. Mas... – seus olhos se voltaram para Sasuke. – eu não o vejo sendo bem-vindo na propriedade Uchiha também.

Sasuke fechou seus punhos.

- Espere, velho. Eu tenho mais uma pergunta.

Danzou ergueu uma sobrancelha em resposta.

A atenção de Sai se focou em Sasuke para ver o ninja orgulhoso tremendo devido à raiva reprimida.

Os lábios de Sasuke crisparam e ele rosnou. Os olhos dele se estreitaram de maneira perigosa, com ódio que lhe queimava a alma quando perguntou a única coisa que o preocupava agora:

- Itachi sabe?


	8. Capítulo 8

**Disclaimer: **Esta história não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para Slytherin Kunoichi, a autora original em inglês. Apenas a tradução me pertence, e nada mais.

**Capítulo revisado e editado em: **31/01/13

* * *

**O Segredo Uchiha - Capítulo VIII**

O silêncio no quarto era denso e sufocante como se tentasse estrangular dolorosamente o medo provocado pelo guerreiro da Akatsuki nas mentes dos ninjas curiosos.

Era uma pergunta que todos queriam respondida.

Muito mais que querer, era uma questão que Sasuke _precisava_ de uma resposta.

Sakura se encontrou olhando de Sasuke para Sai e, então, para Danzou, que se mantinha estático diante o olhar fulminante e chakra ameaçador que pareciam exigir uma resposta dele.

A sobrancelha de Danzou se arqueou sobre o seu olho visível.

- E se ele souber? O que vai significar para você se não aceita Sai como seu parente?

Os olhos de Sasuke se estreitaram.

- Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta.

Danzou se moveu para a porta.

- Você não está mais sozinho... você tem uma família novamente, e mesmo assim está empenhado em conseguir vingança. – o seu olho recaiu sobre o chão enquanto balançava a cabeça. – Itachi podia tê-lo matado há muito tempo.

Sem mais palavras, Danzou sumiu pela porta, deixando Sasuke rosnando para o lugar onde o homem enfaixado estivera.

Tsunade em seguida se dirigiu à porta, sua mão no quadril ao encher o ar com autoridade.

- Eu vou deixar vocês dois se entenderem primeiro. Mas Kakashi e eu precisamos discutir algumas coisas antes que qualquer um de vocês receba alta.

O olho visível de Kakashi se moveu de Sai para Sasuke.

- Ah. – ele se moveu para seguir a Hokage para fora do quarto, deixando o Naruto coçando a cabeça devagar.

- Eu tenho que me encontrar com a Hinata para um jantar. – seus olhos acompanharam os movimentos do Kakashi. – Sakura-chan, me chame se precisar parar esses dois de novo.

Os olhos esmeraldas não saíram de cima dos irmãos.

- H-Hai.

Assim que a porta estava fechada, Sasuke segurou os lençóis e jogou-os pela cama.

- Sasuke-kun, você não deveria se mexer-.

Sasuke passou pela Sakura e abriu a porta.

Sakura girou nos calcanhares.

- Sasuke, ele é o seu irmão.

Sasuke deu a ela um olhar enfurecido.

- _Meu_ irmão está morto.

Antes que Sakura pudesse dizer mais alguma coisa, a porta foi violentamente fechada na sua cara. Os olhos delas se recaíram sobre o chão e os estreitou para o azulejo.

Ela realmente não esperava que ele recebesse as notícias de outro modo. Sasuke sempre teve dificuldade de aceitar coisas que estavam fora do seu mundo de vingança. Ele havia passado por maus bocados ao aceitar os sentimentos dela, e um ainda mais desafiante ao reconhecer o Naruto.

Sai acabara de ter um momento difícil na área sentimental.

Os olhos dela se voltaram para o ninja artista que se mantinha em silêncio e estático em sua cama.

- Sasuke-kun só precisa de um tempo para se acostumar, Sai. – ela encontrou sua voz tremendo como se dizendo as palavras erradas pudesse, talvez, fazer mais estragos no homem à sua frente.

Sai riu amargamente.

- Eu sempre me senti o substituto do Uchiha.

Sakura mordeu os lábios.

- Mas você não é, Sai! Você é o irmão do Sasuke! Você tem uma família e finalmente sabe quem na verdade você é.

Sai sorriu com escárnio.

- Meu irmão está morto.

Sakura se achou paralisada, seus olhos luzindo devido à formação de lágrimas. Sasuke-kun não estava mais sozinho, nem Sai. Ambos encontraram algo que acreditavam estar completamente morto e tirado deles.

- Vocês são mais parecidos do que pensa. – um tom sarcástico soou de seus lábios.

Sai desviou seus olhos para a janela.

- Cabelos escuros, olhos escuros. Eu acho que é comum gêmeos serem parecidos.

A mão de Sakura se contraiu contra o peito dela em protesto.

- Sai... vocês são _mais_ do que parecidos.

Sai estreitou seus olhos pra ela.

- Você diz que _agora_ eu sou.

Sakura franziu o cenho enquanto era arrebatada por uma onda de sentimentos. De depressão à raiva, suas emoções se alastravam quando ela sentiu a necessidade de fazê-lo entender.

Ela jogou os braços em volta do pescoço dele e começou a chorar. Um gesto que Sai não conseguiu compreender no momento.

Ela estava chorando pela vida que ele negligenciava, pelo amor que ele sentia falta. Dos abraços carinhosos e as mãos curadoras de uma mãe às palavras encorajadoras de um pai. Ela chorou pelo relacionamento que ele e Sasuke poderiam ter.

Ela teria gostado de imaginá-los como irmãos travessos, constantemente fazendo travessuras e trocando de lugar.

Por um momento, ele ficou estático nos braços dela enquanto ela molhava o ombro da sua camisa. Antes daquele dia, ele talvez pudesse ter aceitado o abraço dela, mas nenhuma parte dele queria o que Sasuke tivera primeiro – especialmente agora.

- Só porque eu sou um Uchiha _não_ significa que tomo o lugar dele toda vez que ele sair do quarto.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

- Você não é um substituto.

Ele discordou.

- Isso é tudo que eu deveria ser... era a minha única finalidade. – os braços dele caíram ao seu lado e ele se inclinou contra a cama. – Foi por isso que Uchiha Fugaku me escondeu.

Ele ficou lá, calmo, aceitando suas próprias palavras como verdade.

- E assim que o Uchiha se tornou uma ameaça para a vila, eles me fizeram seu substituto e-.

Antes que pudesse terminar sua frase, Sakura investiu contra ele e colidiu seus lábios, lágrimas frescas manchando sua pele enquanto escorriam de seus olhos fechados. Sai estava totalmente paralisado pela aproximação.

- Você foi meu primeiro amor. – ela disse antes que seus lábios se conectassem aos dele mais uma vez por outro breve segundo. – Eu me apaixonei por você _primeiro_.

Ela colocou suas mãos de modo a embalar a cabeça dele e fazê-lo olhar em seus olhos.

Preto encontrou verde.

Ela ainda estava chorando, mas um sorriso estava em seus lábios, duas ações contraditórias para dois diferentes sentimentos.

- Isso quer dizer, - ela se inclinou para mais perto e ele podia sentir a respiração quente dela contra os lábios. – Sasuke foi um substituto para _você_.

E antes que seus olhos arregalassem devido à confissão dela, os lábios dela foram contra os dele mais uma vez.

Pego entre surpresa e o que parecia felicidade, Sai não pode evitar em puxá-la para mais perto de seu corpo, comprimindo sua boca contra a dela em resposta.

Haruno Sakura o amou antes de conhecer o Uchiha Sasuke.

O pensamento despertou algo dentro dele. Ele achou suas mãos trilhando por todo o corpo dela. De seus cabelos esvoaçantes de flor de cerejeira até a pele nua de seus braços, abaixo da pequena curva de suas costas, onde ele notou que ao tocá-lo ela se inclinava mais contra ele.

Claro que ele sabia que isso não significava que ela de repente deixou de se importar pelo Sasuke. Ela cresceu conhecendo e se preocupando com o Sasuke. Mesmo que ela o tinha confundido antes com o Sai – ela ainda sentia algo por ele, e apenas ele, no fim das contas.

Mas ele também sabia que aquilo significava sérias complicações. Não apenas por causa de seu irmão, mas por causa da pessoa que ele havia sido treinado para ser.

Quando Sakura o beijava, o mundo dele passava rápido por detrás das pálpebras. Ele podia ver toda a expressão que havia aflorado no rosto dela. Ele podia ver todos os momentos que passaram juntos, até mesmo os erros que tinha cometido com ela.

Mas ele também podia ver seu mais novo irmão e as batalhas que tinham iniciado.

No fundo de sua mente, ele sabia que não conseguia descrever seus sentimentos pela sua companheira de time. Nas sombras de seus pensamentos, ele sabia que o caminho que eles tinham tomado quando ela o beijou não seria nada fácil.

Ele tinha que conquistar os sentimentos que ela sentia pelo Sasuke.

Assim que ele se separou dos lábios dela para olhá-la, ele só pôde dizer uma coisa:

- Eu não vou perder para o meu irmão.

No momento, Haruno Sakura não sabia o que queria.

Ela queria mostrar ao Sai a importância da existência dele – para ela. Ele tinha sido importante antes de Sasuke. Era sua prioridade mostrar ao Sai que ele era sua própria pessoa.

Mas ela havia, sem intenção, instaurado um confronto ainda maior entre os novos irmãos.

- Eu não vou perder para você também. - jurou Sasuke, ao pé da porta.


	9. Capítulo 9

**Disclaimer: **Esta história não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para Slytherin Kunoichi, a autora original em inglês. Apenas a tradução me pertence, e nada mais.

**Capítulo revisado e editado em: **31/01/13

* * *

**O Segredo Uchiha – Capítulo IX**

Ele a olhava, sombrio, como se ela estivesse podre. Inconscientemente, ela se encolheu devido ao olhar gélido dele. Ela estava muito assustada para falar e com medo de se manter calada.

Ela se afastou dos braços de Sai e se levantou da cama. Ela era conhecida por ser a mais inteligente do grupo – mas sua mente apenas se mostrava em branco no momento. Se Sasuke havia visto e ouvido tudo, então não tinha nada que ela pudesse dizer para melhorar a situação.

E julgando pelo franzido dele, ele havia, sim, visto e ouvido tudo.

A tensão se tornava ainda mais desconfortável do que quando Itachi fora mencionado.

E só estava ficando pior.

- Eu não sou fácil de ser derrotado. – Sasuke começou, movendo seu olhar sobre ela para o seu mais novo irmão, que, no caso, se intensificou.

- Tch. – Sai sorriu com desdém. – Você só está convencido porque pôde usar esse seu selo amaldiçoado até agora.

Os olhos de Sasuke se estreitaram perigosamente.

- Se você acha que esta é minha única força, você vai se decepcionar.

Os próprios olhos de Sai repetiram a atitude de Sasuke.

- Se você acha que você a teve primeiro, você também vai se decepcionar.

Sasuke cerrou os punhos e se voltou para olhar Sakura mais uma vez. Seu braço se estendeu e segurou o pulso dela. Antes que pudesse protestar, ele a puxou para fora do quarto.

Ele a levou até o corredor, onde a empurrou para dentro de um elevador. Ele entrou em seguida e, uma vez que as portas se fecharam e começaram a seu mover para o próximo andar, ele bateu a mão sobre o botão de parada de emergência com extrema força.

- Sasuke-kun, o que você está fazendo? – ela se mexeu para abrir a porta com a sua super força, mas parou quando ele entrou em seu caminho.

- Este é o único lugar que você não pode fugir de mim. – sua voz era fria e áspera enquanto a analisava.

Sakura começou a se afastar dele. Ela tinha apenas dado alguns poucos passos quando suas costas atingiram a parede do elevador. Ele, então, colocou ambos os braços em cada lado da cabeça dela, encurralando-a mais uma vez.

- Eu ouvi tudo.

Lá no fundo, ela se sentia mal por ele, mas a intimidação dele tornava difícil para ela se sentir culpada.

- Eu não posso fazer nada em relação ao passado, Sasuke-kun.

- Como você se apaixonou por ele _primeiro_?

Sakura sentiu seus olhos se encherem de água.

- Você faz parecer que eu traí você.

- Explique como você não me traiu. – ele disse com desprezo.

- Eu não sabia que não era você. – ela gritou. – Vocês dois eram tão parecidos...

Sasuke entendeu que ela não estava falando sobre o que acabara de acontecer no quarto. Ele, então, se lembrou da discussão que ele e Sakura tiveram poucas semanas atrás sobre a primeira vez que se conheceram ser na primavera, e ele trouxe à tona o primeiro encontro deles na academia.

Ela era pequena e tímida, com o mesmo cabelo rosa e olhos verdes. Ela puxou a barra da camiseta preta dele, chamando sua atenção.

- Ano... Obrigada por aquele dia. – ela disse, educada, enquanto encarava o chão timidamente.

Ele a olhou, impassível, confuso pelo o que ela o estava agradecendo.

- E-Eu queria lhe agradecer por aquele dia. – ela gaguejou.

Ela, então, deu uma olhada nele, seus olhos aumentando.

- Nani? – ela se aproximou mais um pouco, olhando-o de perto. - Você mudou seu cabelo?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha em resposta, completamente confuso com o que ela estava falando.

As bochechas dela coraram no mesmo tom do cabelo dela.

- Eu gostei.

E ele admitiu para si que, mesmo que não tivesse entendido a pequena garota à sua frente, ela era subitamente bonita.

- O nosso primeiro encontro... – seus olhos se estreitaram. – Você pensou que eu era _ele_?

Ela confirmou com a cabeça.

- Vocês dois pareciam muito mais quando eram crianças, e, como gêmeos, você não pode me culpar por ter confundido vocês dois.

Sasuke colidiu seu punho contra a parede, ignorando a dor repentina que lhe tomava os dedos. A cabeça dele se inclinou um pouco sobre os ombros.

- Não é culpa de ninguém, só foi uma ironia do destino ou-.

- Por quem você está apaixonada agora? – ele a interrompeu

Sakura desviou seu olhar.

- E-Eu me apaixonei pelo Sai quando criança... – quando ele não a interrompeu, ela continuou. – E eu estive apaixonada por você por muitos anos enquanto jovem...

A cabeça dele se ergueu às palavras dela, e ele a encarou.

- Mas, para ser honesta, eu não estou certa do que e como eu me sinto em relação a vocês. Saber a verdade tornou as coisas tão confusas para mim quanto elas são para vocês dois.

Sasuke levantou mais a cabeça para olhá-la.

- Desde que eu o conheci, ele não tem sido nada mais do que um parasita, tomando o que é meu. Primeiro, ele toma meu lugar no time, depois o meu sobrenome, - Sasuke se inclinou sobre ela, a respiração quente dele em sua face. – e agora ele tenta tomar você.

Ele elevou sua mão e começou a correr seus dedos através dos macios cabelos rosados dela.

- É cruel pensar que você o conheceu antes, pensar que aquele simples encontro pudesse mudar tanta coisa agora. – ele tomou o rosto dela em suas mãos e a puxou enquanto se inclinava mais, os lábios dela a milímetros dos dele. – Mas eu não vou perder pra ele.

E, para selar a promessa, os lábios dele caíram sobre os dela com força. O beijo dele não foi curto, onde ele poderia beijá-la mais de uma vez. Seu beijo era quente e raivoso, e se tornou firme e esmagador assim que ele abriu a sua boca e inseriu sua língua para domesticar a dela. Seu beijo era selvagem e exigente e nenhuma vez permitiu que ela respirasse nada além dele.

Ao passo que Sakura tinha se sentido como se estivesse nas nuvens com o Sai – ela agora se sentia como se estivesse se afogando em um oceano do próprio Sasuke. Ela sentiu suas pernas cederem abaixo dela. Um braço entrelaçava a sua cintura quando ele agachou ambos até ficarem de joelhos. Nunca quebrando o beijo. Ele a segurava apertado contra ele com sua outra mão ainda no cabelo dela.

E ela notou que os dois diferentes irmãos beijavam de acordo com suas personalidades.

Uma parte dela queria se desvencilhar e dar um tapa em Sasuke por beijá-la daquele jeito. Ela não queria ficar sentada ali beijando outro homem depois de ter acabado de se confessar para o seu irmão gêmeo. Parecia errado e sujo. E ela sentia que Sasuke estava certo em chamar aquilo tudo de uma cruel conjuntura.

Os três foram feitos brinquedos pelo destino. Era como se ela tivesse se tornado na última arma contra a família Uchiha.

E ela não conseguia se afastar dele. Só porque Sai foi seu primeiro amor, isso não fazia com que, de repente, seus sentimentos pelo Sasuke fossem embora. Ela estava agora ainda mais confusa.

Ele agarrou a parte de trás da cabeça dela, puxando um pouco, como se soubesse que ela estava pensando em Sai. Ele sugou forte os lábios dela, e ela se perguntou se eles teriam, senão, uma cor púrpura agora, enquanto seus pulmões aclamavam por ar.

Ele deve ter percebido isso também, pois ele desacelerou suas ações e se afastou um pouco, permitindo a si mesmo uma chance de lamber os lábios dela antes de separar os seus lábios por completo.

Tudo no beijo aclamava possessão, raiva e luxúria, e ela foi deixada ofegante, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

De repente, a porta do elevador se abriu e ela olhou apenas Sasuke se levantar. Ele pressionou seu dedo em um botão e saiu do elevador, se virando para olhá-la.

- Eu não sou um substituto dele. – logo as portas começaram a se fechar. – E vou fazer você perceber isso.


	10. Capítulo 10

**Disclaimer: **Esta história não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para Slytherin Kunoichi, a autora original em inglês. Apenas a tradução me pertence, e nada mais.

**Capítulo revisado e editado em: **05/02/13

* * *

**O Segredo Uchiha – Capítulo X**

Kakashi entrou no quarto com um sorriso ao olhar para os dois irmãos em suas camas de hospital.

- É bom ver que vocês não mataram um ao outro. – ele disse, descontraído.

Sasuke o olhou fixamente.

- Pelo menos um de nós pensa assim...

Sai bufou em resposta.

- Ah. – foi tudo que Kakashi conseguiu responder. – Só um aviso: vocês dois devem se trocar e me encontrar na entrada em dez minutos.

Os dois Uchihas ergueram a sobrancelha.

- Vocês estão tendo alto do hospital. – Kakashi começou. – E sendo mandados para treinamento imediatamente.

- Treinamento pra quê? – Sai perguntou, confuso por que as habilidades deles como ninjas estavam sendo questionadas tão de repente, tudo por causa de uma pequena briga...

- Treinamento para o Sai.

Sasuke cruzou os braços como um garotinho amuado.

- Então por que tenho que ir?

O olho de Kakashi se moveu devagar de Sai para o seu irmão.

- Porque o Sai acabou de ativar completamente o seu Sharingan.

A menção do legado de seu clã fez com que Sasuke ficasse estático.

- E desde que você e eu somos os únicos usuários do Sharingan da vila, a Hokage nos encarregou de treiná-lo.

Sasuke se levantou abruptamente.

- Eu **não** vou treiná-_lo_! – ele atacou.

Kakashi inclinou sua cabeça para o lado.

- Sua objeção tem mais a ver com a Sakura-san, não é?

Quando ambos os irmãos desviaram seus olhos para o chão e não deram lugar para maiores discussões, Kakashi continuou:

- Deixe-me lembrá-los que um ninja não deixa que suas emoções afetem a sua missão.

Ele observou os dois Uchihas por um momento quase que esperando por outro protesto. Ele podia dizer pelo forte silêncio e o cerrar de punhos que Sasuke ainda queria questionar a situação, mas ele não se manifestou. Em resposta, Kakashi se voltou para a porta.

- Vejo vocês dois na entrada.

Com isso, ele deixou os dois ninjas morenos pegarem o que necessitavam.

Sem uma palavra, ambos se vestiram e se armaram. Eles caminharam juntos para a recepção, onde assinaram os papéis de suas altas. Sai terminou o trabalho burocrático primeiro e o pôs sobre o balcão, devolvendo-o para a enfermeira. Foi quando Sasuke se encontrou com os olhos perambulando por sobre a tinta fresca que Sai havia assinado.

Mas seus olhos apenas pairaram sobre um lugar específico:

_Nome (sobrenome, prenome): Sai_

"Uchiha" não estava antes e nem acidentalmente escrito após o primeiro nome no documento. Havia apenas "Sai".

Aquilo o incomodou um pouco. Mesmo que Sasuke odiasse a idéia de que Sai era seu irmão, sem falar de um Uchiha, o irritava que ele negasse seus pais e a herança sobre a qual nada conhecia.

- Com licença. – a enfermeira chamou Sai, que já estava se dirigindo à porta. – Você se esqueceu de preencher uma coisa aqui.

- Não. – a resposta de Sai foi bem ríspida. – Eu não esqueci.

- Me dá isso. – ordenou Sasuke quando puxou da enfermeira o formulário de Sai.

Ele sentiu uma irritação crescente enquanto rabiscava o resto da informação. Uma vez terminado, ele jogou o documento de volta no balcão.

Sai apenas o encarou sem expressão enquanto Sasuke voltou a andar, passando por ele e para fora da porta. Ao saírem, eles notaram o famoso copy-ninja encostado na parede onde ele disse que estaria, e Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Você realmente está aqui.

Kakashi se endireitou.

- Eh?

- Você geralmente se atrasa. – foi a réplica de Sasuke.

- Onde iremos treinar? – perguntou Sai.

Os olhos de Kakashi miraram o céu.

- No campo de treinamento cinco, tem espaço aberto suficiente e com paisagem sem muitas irregularidades.

Nenhum dos ninjas fez um comentário quando começaram a seguir o seu superior.

Kakashi deu um pequeno sorriso.

- Desde que eu estou certo de que o Sasuke não conversou com você durante a noite, me deixe compartilhar um pouco de história com você. O clã Uchiha foi uma das nobres famílias fundadoras de Konoha. O clã em si é dito ser descendente do clã Hyuuga, que possui o Byakugan.

- Nós estamos relacionados com o Neji e a Hinata-san? - antes que qualquer um dos ninjas pudesse responder a pergunta de Sai, ele se voltou para Sasuke. – Se o Naruto-san e a Hinata-san se casarem, ele vai mesmo virar seu parente.

Embora o tom dele estivesse calmo, Sasuke interpretou o comentário como um provável insulto, apesar de que o Naruto era um bom amigo e colega de equipe.

Kakashi riu ligeiramente do comentário de Sai.

- Eu não estou certo de que seja exatamente assim. – ele aumentou um pouco sua velocidade, agradecido por eles fazerem o mesmo. – Como você também já deve saber, os Uchihas possuem o Sharingan, que permite o usuário ler e se defender de ataques.

Sai concordou com a cabeça.

- Danzou-sama o chamava de a defesa absoluta.

Sasuke bufou às palavras de Sai.

Kakashi se aproximou, na esperança de evitar outra briga ou pelo menos conseguir alguns minutos de paz:

- É. No entanto, é também a ofensiva absoluta. A habilidade do olho em si é poder ler genjutsu, taijutsu e ninjutsu, e superá-los. De qualquer maneira, a sua aptidão especial é a sua própria capacidade de capturar jutsus.

- Eu não sou médico, nem um Uchiha, mas dizem que o olho normal de um Uchiha se parece com um olho normal humano com uma íris, pupila e retina. Isso tudo muda uma vez que a linhagem sanguínea é ativada.

Sasuke sorriu com desdém.

- Eu ativei completamente o meu Sharingan aos treze anos. – seus lábios instantaneamente se tornaram em um franzido. – Itachi ativou o dele aos oito. – ele levantou sua cabeça de maneira arrogante. – Quantos anos você tem mesmo?

Os olhos de Sai se voltaram para olhar o Sasuke, sabendo que esta pergunta retórica era um insulto.

- Sasuke, o pergaminho que Danzou usou para esconder o Sharingan de todos, inclusive de Sai, foi feito por peritos de alto escalão. – retorquiu Kakashi antes que Sai pudesse abrir a boca. – E os peritos eram Uchihas.

Sasuke ficou estático.

- O que isso significa?

Kakashi inclinou sua cabeça para o lado.

- Oh, algumas coisas. Uma é que Uchiha Fugaku, apesar de ser um homem orgulhoso de seu clã, realmente queria esconder Sai, até dele mesmo.

- E a outra? – inquiriu Sai.

Kakashi deu de ombros.

- Conhecendo a capacidade do Sai, se o pergaminho não estivesse lá, com certeza ele o teria ativado mais cedo.

- Antes, - Sai inclinou a cabeça para Sasuke. – você mencionou que você ativou completamente seu Sharingan aos treze anos. O que você quis dizer com _completamente_?

Sasuke olhou para Kakashi, que apenas o ignorou.

- Até agora você era o único Uchiha – exceto por Itachi. Se alguém pode explicar melhor, então é você.

Sasuke suspirou, sentindo-se derrotado.

- A primeira variação de um Sharingan parcialmente ativado acontece quando os olhos se tornam vermelhos e desenvolvem um tomoe. O nível dois é o mesmo, só que há dois tomoes.

- E três?- veio a curiosidade de Sai.

- Três significa que o Sharingan foi totalmente ativado. – terminou Sasuke ao cruzar os braços, dando sinal ao Kakashi de que havia acabado a explicação.

Kakashi abriu o portão para o campo cinco e, assim que Sasuke e Sai passaram por ele, ele os seguiu, fechando o portão atrás de si.

- Então o meu foi totalmente ativado?

- Há outra variação do Sharingan.

A frase fez os pêlos de Sasuke se arrepiarem, e os olhos de Sai se focaram decididos em Kakashi.

- Esta forma é chamada de Mangekyou Sharingan. E até a pouco tempo, Itachi e Madara – o primeiro Uchiha – eram ditos serem os únicos que o ativaram. – Kakashi levantou seu protetor de cima de seu olho esquerdo, que permaneceu fechado.

- Até a pouco tempo?

- Sasuke e eu podemos usar totalmente o Mangekyou Sharingan. – Kakashi então abriu seu olho esquerdo para revelar o famoso olho vermelho e preto.

- E logo após o seu treinamento, - disse Kakashi enquanto se endireitava em posição de luta. – você também vai.

* * *

Os olhos azuis de Ino arregalaram um pouco, e ela tinha um grande sorriso nos lábios.

- Então, você tem dois maravilhosos irmãos gêmeos perseguindo você, e cada um deles já te beijaram?

Ela estava sentada na frente da Sakura em seu café usual. Sakura não conseguira dormir a noite toda, e a primeira coisa que fez de manhã foi chamar Ino para que a garota pudesse lhe dar alguns conselhos.

Sakura corou.

- Bem... eu beijei o Sai primeiro...

Ino segurou a bochecha dela em suas mãos.

- Verdade, mas ele foi o seu primeiro amor...

- Mas isso não muda o que sinto pelo Sasuke. – interrompeu Sakura.

Ino se inclinou para trás em sua cadeira.

- Certamente. Afinal, só porque as circunstâncias mudaram, isso não reflete os sentimentos que tem. É natural estar dividida.

Sakura começou a enrolar algumas mechas de seu cabelo de flor de cerejeira no dedo indicador, nervosa.

- Eu não sei como eu deveria me sentir com cada um deles, muito menos escolher um. – os ombros de Sakura caíram um pouco da posição anterior.

Ino suspirou.

- Então você ama os dois?

Sakura paralisou. Verdade que ela admitiu que Sai foi seu primeiro amor – mas tudo isso apenas significava que uma garota de dez anos de idade criara sentimentos por um garoto que conheceu por um minuto.

Isso realmente significava que ela amava Sai agora, no presente?

Ino sorriu abertamente como se lesse os pensamentos de sua melhor amiga.

- Você conhece o Sasuke, você tem uma história com ele. – ela cruzou os braços. – Mas a decisão não é fácil, porque você está atraída pelo Sai.

Uma sobrancelha rosa tremeu sobre o olho de Sakura.

- Claro que estou atraída por ele, eles são gêmeos, pelo amor de Kami!

- Existe só uma simples resposta para uma simples pergunta que irá dizer a você tudo que precisa saber. – quando Sakura se manteve quieta, Ino continuou. – Antes de você saber que Sai foi aquele que te salvou, você podia se imaginar tendo um relacionamento com ele?

Sakura não precisou dizer nada.

Ao levar um segundo para pensar, sua dúvida se fez esclarecida.

Houve um momento, mesmo por um segundo, em que ela tinha imaginado um relacionamento com Sai, um que ia além dos laços de trabalho de equipe.

Isso tinha começado no dia em que Sasuke o teve em seu lugar para treinar com ela.

Quando ele havia rasgado suas roupas e elogiado sua roupa íntima verde, ela tinha, por um segundo, imaginado um relacionamento com ele.

- Então, você realmente está dividida entre os dois. – Ino deu um longo suspiro e, depois de uma pausa breve, ela reanimou-se de novo. – Qual ama você mais?

- Como? – Sakura balançou a cabeça, cansada de todos aqueles pensamentos.

Ino pousou seus cotovelos na mesa.

- Você disse que os dois te beijaram. Bem, qual deles ama você mais?

Os olhos de Sakura se lançaram ao chão.

- Bem, tecnicamente... nenhum deles disse isso.

Ino gelou, um olhar sério em seu rosto.

- _Como?_ – ela imitou as palavras de Sakura.

- Eu disse que nenhum deles disse "eu te amo" ou algo do tipo. – Sakura murmurou baixo.

Ino bateu sua mão contra a sua testa.

- O que eles disseram? Eu digo depois do beijo.

Sakura se inclinou contra a cadeira.

- Sai disse que "não ia perder" para o Sasuke, e Sasuke disse que "não ia perder" para ele também.

Ino estreitou os olhos.

- Eles "não vão perder"? Eu estou ouvindo certo?

Sakura confirmou.

- Isso, e que eles não eram substitutos e assim vai.

Sakura pegou o copo de chá gelado, pronta para tomar a bebida, quando Ino a respondeu:

- Então sua escolha é fácil.

Sakura ergueu a cabeça. Esperança e surpresa emitiam de seus olhos verdes, mas ela só encontrou os frios olhos azuis da Ino.

- Esqueça os dois.

Choque surgiu no rosto de Sakura. Ela rapidamente se recuperou e elevou uma sobrancelha. Curiosa com a mudança no humor da amiga, ela disse a única pergunta que pôde pensar:

- Por quê?

Sua amiga loira balançou a cabeça.

- Porque, testuda, eles não estão atrás de **você**.

Ino despedaçou a confiança de Sakura, fazendo que os olhos verdes brilhantes instantaneamente se tornaram ofuscados pelas palavras verdadeiras dela:

- Eles estão atrás **deles mesmos**.


	11. Capítulo 11

**Disclaimer: **Esta história não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para Slytherin Kunoichi, a autora original em inglês. Apenas a tradução me pertence, e nada mais.

**Capítulo revisado e editado em: **06/02/13

* * *

**O Segredo Uchiha - Capítulo XI**

Sai olhou para o seu braço esquerdo enquanto contava os cortes e hematomas, comparando-os com os machucados do seu recente descoberto irmão. Eles haviam gasto as últimas doze horas treinando. E embora tenham feito algum processo no uso do Sharingan, era evidente que Sasuke tinha a maior vantagem – ele tinha dez ferimentos a menos.

Kakashi se levantou.

- Bom trabalho, mas eu realmente não estava esperando que vocês dois se segurassem quando lutaram um contra o outro. – ele pausou, esperando que eles recuperassem o fôlego. – Amanhã nos encontraremos aqui por volta das 10 da manhã, e vamos focar mais no trabalho em equipe. – sua cabeça se inclinou quando ele deu um pequeno sorriso. – Ja ne.

Com isso, o copy-ninja desapareceu de vista, deixando os dois irmãos em um silêncio desconfortável.

Sai encarou Sasuke mais uma vez, incerto do que falar ou fazer naquele momento.

- Provavelmente será nós dois contra ele amanhã. – com isso, Sasuke se levantou do chão.

Sai balançou a cabeça em entendimento.

- Se nós-.

- Não fique no meu caminho. – Sasuke interrompeu.

- Diz o _Jounin_ para o Anbu. – Sai retalhou.

A cabeça de Sasuke virou bruscamente, seus olhos queimando de raiva devido à resposta. Porém, seus olhos se arregalaram e se suavizaram por alguns segundos, e Sai se perguntou o que possivelmente teria causado aquela mudança em seu gêmeo.

- Sakura...

O nome dela fez com que ele se virasse, apenas para encontrar a sua companheira de time a poucos metros dali. Sua pose era desafiadora, e seus olhos desagradáveis quando se estreitaram para o chão em completo desconforto, enquanto seus punhos permaneciam fechados ao seu lado. E, de repente, ambos os irmãos sentiram um peso incômodo no peito. Era a primeira vez que ele se sentiu mal ao olhar para ela. Seu estômago afundou, e chame isto de instinto, mas ele tinha um _forte_ pressentimento de que não iria gostar do que ela estava prestes a dizer.

- De agora em diante, – a voz dela vacilava e os ombros tremiam um pouco. – nós somos apenas companheiros de time.

Ela girou em seus calcanhares e caminhou de volta para a vila.

Ambos os homens se encararam, incertos se o comentário dela era direcionado para um deles ou para os dois. E em sincronia, mais uma vez, ambos abriram seus lábios para protestar:

- Sakura-.

- Eu não sou uma _diversão_ para Uchihas!- ela gritou brutalmente para eles com se suas palavras fossem kunais. Enquanto se mantinha de costas para eles, seu orgulho ferido não aceitava nada que pudesse vir deles. E antes que pudessem retrucar, ela desapareceu mais rápido do que qualquer ataque que eles tinham dado um no outro durante todo o dia.

Mas o ataque surpresa dela não deixara nenhum hematoma ou corte que se pudesse mostrar.

Sai moveu seu olhar do local em Sakura estivera para o seu novo irmão, tentando ler as emoções em seu rosto. Mas Sasuke era a última pessoa que deixaria tais pistas.

Parecia que esconder emoções era uma característica dos Uchihas, já que ambos conseguiam fazer isto muito bem.

O problema era que Sai não tinha experiência na área dos sentimentos ou com mulheres.

Sasuke finalmente se virou e começou a caminhar na direção oposta da casa da Sakura.

Não ter experiência com mulheres aparentemente também corria pela família.

Naturalmente, estando perplexo, Sai se encontrou indo em direção ao único lugar que ele sempre ia à procura de respostas – a biblioteca, que, ironicamente, estava fechada já que era quase 9 horas da noite. Então, ele prosseguiu para o Ichiraku, onde ele esperava encontrar Naruto.

Mas ele não estava presente em seu restaurante favorito, nem em casa.

E Kakashi-sensei sempre tinha sua cabeça em um livro – então, ele não estivera muito atento à natureza de Sakura e, portanto, provavelmente não seria de grande ajuda.

E Yamanaka Ino talvez fosse a maior aliada de Sakura no momento, o que significava que, ao menos que lhe fosse dada a permissão diretamente da Hokage para torturá-la, ele não iria conseguir nenhuma resposta dela.

Então, quando ele apareceu à porta de Nara Shikamaru, aquela fora simplesmente a sua única opção restante, mas, sendo uma simples conclusão, não fazia a situação mais fácil. Sai havia construído relacionamentos desde que havia sido colocado no time sete, no entanto, ele dificilmente se encontrara sozinho com o Nara, ao qual revelara sua mais nova incômoda situação, quando o famoso gênio o recebeu com uma sobrancelha erguida.

- Boa noite, Nara-san, eu estava esperando que você pudesse me ajudar em estabelecer uma boa estratégia de fuga. – seu rosto reproduziu o mesmo sorriso que ele sempre mostrava.

- Tudo bem. – o ninja bocejou rapidamente e cutucou Sai para que o seguisse para dentro. – Qual é a situação?

Sai se sentou no sofá ao lado do ninja de cabelos espetados. Ele piscou, tentando se lembrar especificamente de tudo que havia acontecido para dar a Shikamaru uma detalhada visão da situação.

- Dois homens estavam treinando quando foram atacados por uma kunoichi conhecida. Depois que ambos os homens foram colocados em confusão, ela se foi.

Shikamaru acenou com a cabeça, absorvendo a informação.

- Genjutsu?

Sai balançou a cabeça.

- Ela não estava tentando esconder a raiva.

- Eh? – Shikamaru se inclinou contra o sofá. – Estou confuso, qual era a técnica da kunoichi?

- Ela gritou massivamente em um volume intimidante. – ele respondeu abruptamente.

Shikamaru levou sua mão ao queixo.

- Então, o Genjutsu dela é induzido pelo som?

- Não, eu não acho que a Sakura possua tal técnica.

- Heh. – Shikamaru inclinou sua cabeça para trás para descansar contra o encosto do sofá. – Então é sobre a Sakura-san. – ele suspirou para a pergunta retórica. – Olha, eu não sou bom nesse tipo de situação, mas se ela estiver brava com você ou qualquer outra coisa como a Ino, o melhor é que você dê espaço a ela.

- Você passa muito por esta situação com a Yamanaka-san? – ele estava curioso com a experiência dele nesta área.

- Teh. – Shikamaru ridicularizou a pergunta. – Pode-se dizer isso.

Sai balançou a cabeça em entendimento.

- Então, é comum para Yamanaka-san beijar você em um dia, e depois gritar para ficar longe dela no outro?

Um fraco tom rosa se espalhou pelo rosto do gênio.

- O-o quê? B-beijar? Ino? – Shikamaru estava esfregando seu pescoço nervosamente. – Por que diabos... O que te faz pensar... – Shikamaru tossiu. – Não, nós nunca-.

Os olhos dele se desviaram para o lado.

- Ino e eu somos apenas companheiros de time. Você não consegue ver o jeito dela quando está perto de você?

- Mas você tem ciúmes, certo?

Os olhos de Shikamaru se arregalaram.

- Huh?

Sai deu de ombros.

- Quando o time dez e o time sete saem juntos, eu percebo. Você age como o Uchi-.

Sai pausou antes de terminar o seu sobrenome, e houve um momento de silêncio desconfortável.

- Sasuke age do mesmo jeito toda vez que eu tenho a atenção da Sakura...

Shikamaru ergueu sua sobrancelha.

- Baseado em como o _Sasuke_ age, você acha que eu tenho ciúmes?

- Não, eu estou me baseando em você ficar com ciúmes no fato de que toda vez que a Ino-san sorri para mim, você inventa uma desculpa para sair. – Sai inclinou sua cabeça um pouco. Quando o manipulador de sombras apenas o encarou em resposta, ele sentiu um sorriso verdadeiro formando em seus lábios. Talvez ele estivesse ficando melhor em ler emoções, pelo menos as do sexo masculino.

Mulheres eram mais complicadas de se interpretar.

Se ele estivesse em uma missão e com uma inimiga kunoichi, ele poderia interpretá-las. Ele fora treinado pela Raízes. Ele podia reconhecer ameaças.

E Shikamaru desviou da conversa anterior.

- Eu daria espaço para a Sakura, ela tem amado o Sasuke desde que era criança, e vocês dois não estão fazendo as coisas mais fáceis.

- Heh. – ele fechou os olhos e se levantou. – E se Sasuke não der espaço para ela?

Shikamaru deu de ombros.

- Ela provavelmente bateria nele e o mandaria de volta ao hospital.

- Obrigado, Nara-san.

- Não diga isso. – Shikamaru o acompanhou até a porta. – _Nada_ sobre isso.

Sai encarou a porta por um momento depois de ter sido fechada, tentando decifrar o pedido do amigo. Ele tinha aparentemente abalado o mundo dele com algo que dissera. E desde que ouvira que mexer com um cervo traria a você as galhadas, ele decidiu que iria dar atenção ao aviso sutil.

Pelo menos ele estava começando a entender a maioria de seus amigos. Os de sexo masculino.

Desde que era tarde, ele decidiu ir para casa e preparar uma pequena refeição para si, enquanto contemplava sua estratégia para os treinos do dia seguinte, desde que ele não estaria recebendo nenhuma ajuda de seu novo irmão.

Era uma noite fria e agradável, comparada ao dia quente de apenas algumas horas antes, e ele tinha lido em alguns livros que as pessoas freqüentemente davam um volta por aí quando estava particularmente agradável lá fora, para clarear a mente.

Pessoalmente, ele preferia clarear sua mente pintando.

Mas não era nenhuma surpresa que seu gêmeo não pensava o mesmo.

Apesar da aparência, da falta de emoções, e de serem ninjas, os interesses e hobbies em comum entre eles se detinham apenas a essas três coisas. A menos que você conte com Haruno Sakura no topo da lista também.

Era por isso que ele não deveria ter ficado surpreso ao se encontrar com Uchiha Sasuke no caminho de casa, quando passava inocentemente pelo hospital.

Ele se encontrava do outro lado da rua, na frente dele e do hospital, entre dois outros prédios, mas não completamente nas sombras. E, julgando pela forma como os olhos dele se estreitaram, Sasuke o havia percebido também.

Sai suspirou intimamente, não procurando por um conflito, decidido em continuar andando. Logo, continuou seu caminho.

- Eu deveria saber que você estaria aqui.

Sai parou e se virou.

- Eu só estou de passagem.

- Convenientemente quando ela deveria estar terminando o plantão dela? – o sarcasmo na pergunta de Sasuke soou alto.

Sai rolou os olhos.

- Eu sei que sou um Anbu e bom em rastreamento... mas é você quem mais me parece o maníaco perseguidor, _Sasuke-san_.

Sai não tinha esperado que Sasuke reagisse tão violentamente ao comentário, então era certo de que ele não teve tempo de se esquivar quando ele apareceu de repente, esmagando-o contra a parede de um dos prédios de Konoha.

- Eu estava apenas no caminho de casa depois de dar uma olhada na velha estação de Polícia da minha família. – ele rosnou, quase expondo os dentes.

Sai abriu a boca, prestes a falar, quando uma voz interrompeu sua linha de pensamento:

- Muito obrigado, Sakura-san.

Sasuke, também ouvindo a voz, se virou, permitindo que Sai tivesse uma visão melhor da cena.

Ela estava caminhando para longe do hospital, na direção oposta da deles, felizmente, com outro homem andando juntamente com ela. Ele era alto, usava uniforme, com cabelo escuro e desgrenhado, com uma bandagem no rosto.

- Você não precisa me agradecer, Kotetsu. – Sai a ouviu falar, muito familiarizada com o outro.

Ele balançou a cabeça em resposta.

- Sério, me deixe te levar para comer fora como agradecimento.

Ela riu ligeiramente, rejeitando.

- Eu estava apenas fazendo o meu trabalho.

Ele sorriu largamente para ela.

- Vamos, Izumo vai ficar aí por pelo menos mais dois dias, e você e eu geralmente temos a mesma hora de folga, e a Hokage-sama provavelmente irá me mandar para o hospital trazer a papelada para você de qualquer jeito.

E agora ambos os rapazes não podiam mais ouvir uma palavra que ela estava dizendo, pois eles continuaram a andar, descendo a rua, agora completamente fora da audição deles.

Eles roubaram um olhar um do outro e, num entendimento comum, foram em direção às árvores, escondendo seus chakras enquanto seguiam Sakura.

Kakashi estava, coincidentemente, indo para casa depois de um compromisso com Genma, quando ele encontrou os gêmeos indo atrás de Sakura e Hagane Kotetsu.

Ele balançou a cabeça e sorriu desdenhosamente.

- Então é isso que os faz trabalhar em equipe.


	12. Capítulo 12

**Disclaimer: **Esta história não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para Slytherin Kunoichi, a autora original em inglês. Apenas a tradução me pertence, e nada mais.

**Capítulo revisado e editado em: **06/02/13

* * *

**O Segredo Uchiha - Capítulo XII**

Sai não conseguia dizer por que Sakura tinha deixado Kotetsu acompanhá-la até em casa, quando era uma kunoichi capacitada. Ele não conseguia dizer por que ela dava risadinhas e sorria para ele quando aquele cara não era particularmente engraçado. E ele não conseguia dizer por que Sakura tinha convidado Kotetsu para entrar para tomar um chá. Mas ele podia dizer que ele e Sasuke estavam em uma árvore do lado de fora do apartamento de Sakura há mais de uma hora e meia.

E ele podia dizer que ele e Sasuke estavam igualmente aborrecidos.

Eles os haviam seguido até a casa de Sakura e estiveram naquela árvore desde o convite. Eles estavam descontentes com a presença dele, mas agora eles praticamente faziam de tudo para conseguir manter seus chakras escondidos.

E não ajudava em nada o fato de que a única árvore com vista para o apartamento de Sakura estava do outro lado da rua. Isto limitava sua visão para a cozinha e sala de jantar.

- Quanto de chá eles estão _tomando_? – Sasuke disse entre os dentes quando ele quase quebrou um galho que estava segurando enquanto se inclinava, tentando ter uma visão melhor.

Os olhos de Sai se moveram para o Sasuke, que parecia estar se irritando estranhamente rápido, mas ele não comentou, e permitiu que seus olhos voltassem para o apartamento de Sakura. Ele não sabia o que dizer – ele realmente não tinha experiência em situações como aquela. Ele nunca tinha perseguido uma garota quando ela esta estava com outro cara – nem mesmo quando Sakura estivera sozinha com Sasuke. No entanto, ele estava muito ansioso para descobrir mais sobre a situação e sobre o que acontecia dentro daquele apartamento.

Finalmente, a porta abriu sonoramente e um pouco de luz dissipou as sombras do caminho, desde a entrada até a rua, alarmando os irmãos para que se escondessem mais fundo entre os galhos da árvore, na qual estavam pendurados.

- Me desculpe por te segurar até tão tarde. – Kotetsu coçou nervosamente a parte de trás da cabeça.

- Não se preocupe. – Sakura deu um sorriso. – Eu me diverti conversando com você. Ainda vamos almoçar juntos amanhã?

Kotetsu confirmou com um aceno, um sorriso aparecendo em resposta ao de Sakura.

- Te vejo amanhã.

Sai não estava prestando atenção na situação do mesmo modo que Sasuke estava. Em vez disso, Sai inconscientemente estava medindo Hagane Kotetsu de cima a baixo. Ele era considerado um ninja de linha e um dos assistentes pessoais da Hokage, mas Sai nunca estivera em uma luta em que ele tivesse visto qualquer habilidade de Kotetsu.

Isto apenas levava a uma simples questão:

Poderia Kotetsu ser uma ameaça?

Não apenas em lutas, mas também pela Sakura.

Uma vez que Sakura se encontrava em posição segura atrás da porta de seu apartamento, e Kotetsu estava a alguma distância, descendo a rua, Sasuke e Sai desceram da árvore.

- Nós não podemos observá-los durante o almoço amanhã. – Sai disse, se lembrando da conversa anterior que tiveram.

A sobrancelha de Sasuke se arqueou.

- Por que não?

Sai admitiu para si mesmo que achara estranho que Sasuke pudesse ter esquecido sobre o treinamento apenas porque eles tinham, de repente, uma nova concorrência.

- Kakashi-sensei disse que tínhamos treino. Você mesmo disse que-

- Provavelmente seria trabalho de equipe. – Sasuke terminou com um sorriso desdenhoso nos lábios. – Então, vamos apenas enxergar isso como uma pequena tarefa em equipe.

Desta vez fora Sai que arqueou a sobrancelha em resposta.

- Como você vai conseguir que Kakashi-sensei aprove isso?

Sasuke inclinou a cabeça no que parecia ser em descrença.

- Kakashi-sensei sempre está atrasado de qualquer jeito. – seus olhos de ébano rolaram. – Ele provavelmente nem vai estar por perto até depois do almoço.

Sai tinha que reconhecer o plano de Sasuke.

- Tudo bem, então. – ele, no entanto, tinha uma pergunta. – O que vamos fazer caso eles comessem um relacionamento?

Sasuke apenas o encarou.

- Sakura disse que nós éramos apenas companheiros de time e que ela não era _"uma diversão para Uchihas",_ e se ela quis dizer isso mesmo?

Sasuke olhou de volta para o apartamento de Sakura, no exato momento em que a luz do quarto dela, no andar de cima, se apagou.

- Sakura não é uma boa ninja.

Sai queria argumentar, mas Sasuke continuou.

- Desde que éramos jovens, Sakura nunca foi capaz de parar de mostrar suas emoções. – os olhos de Sasuke ainda continuavam na janela do quarto de Sakura. – Ela não é como eu e você. Ela chora quando está triste e grita quando está com raiva. – Sasuke se voltou para o outro. – Ela não consegue dominar seus sentimentos, ela não consegue desistir de nós tão facilmente.

Com isso, Sasuke começou a andar em direção às propriedades Uchiha, na intenção de ir para casa para dormir.

- Mas esse é o problema, não é? – a pergunta retórica passou por seus lábios, mas ele não estava realmente esperando ouvir uma resposta. Afinal, para perguntar algo ao Sasuke, você não deve estar totalmente ávido por uma resposta.

Enquanto seu irmão ia por seu caminho, Sai ficou ali com olhos de cor de carvão fixados na janela do quarto de Sakura.

Ele tinha ficado irritado ao ficar do lado de fora enquanto ela conversava com Kotetsu atrás da porta fechada e longe de janelas convenientes. Aquilo acordou um sentimento familiar de ciúmes que ele tinha antes em relação ao Sasuke.

Aquilo trouxe centenas de perguntas à sua mente. Durante a festa do chá tarde da noite, ele havia considerado as palavras dela de mais cedo em um contexto mais sério.

Ele ficou ali, praticamente considerando se ele tinha ou não a perdido como amiga devido a algumas emoções inapropriadas.

A visão de Kotetsu sorrindo para Sakura, quando ela o convidou para entrar, apareceu em sua mente e ele mordeu o lábio inferior em frustração.

Ele tinha que admitir que ele não estava apenas com medo de perder o laço de amizade com ela. Ele tinha medo de muito mais. Ele não queria perder o jeito que ela cuidadosamente olhava para ele, quando pensava que ninguém estava observando, só para ganhar uma cor rosada no rosto.

Ele não tinha ainda se acostumado com os suaves efeitos que ele tinha nela. Ele apenas era acostumado com ela gritando e ameaçando bater nele ou realmente batendo, e muito.

Ele havia agora ganhado conhecimento e perspectiva em emoções vitais. E tinha acabado de perceber que ele fora o primeiro amor dela. Não havia nada que o fizesse querer deixar aquilo tudo escapar por entre seus dedos agora.

Ele entendia por que o Sasuke tinha agido antes de forma tão territorial com ela.

Sai o tinha criticado, chamando-o de possessivo.

Mas qual homem não queria possuir Sakura de algum modo?

Ele sabia da antiga paixão do Naruto, e Sasuke e Kotetsu eram óbvios. Mas haveria outros?

Kiba _parecia_ inofensível quanto a flertar, e Shino era muito quieto – o que ele estaria _realmente_ pensando quando estava perto da flor de cerejeira?

Há quanto tempo eles todos haviam percebido a forma atraente, a mente afiada e o sorriso hilariante dela antes dele?

_Merda, ele estava até mesmo suspeitando que seu professor tinha uma pequena quedinha por ela!_

A única pessoa que ele tinha certeza de que não sentia nada pela médica do time Kakashi era Nara Shikamaru, que, sem nenhuma dúvida, tinha seus próprios problemas médicos, com os quais estava preocupado no momento.

Sai estreitou os olhos, perguntando-se por que ele percebia tudo aquilo somente agora. Ele parecia muito absorto em tudo que a envolvia. Desde a força, os sorrisos falsos, conhecimento e teimosia, até a beleza dela.

Ele tinha sido o último a realmente vê-la.

Se seus pais não o tivessem dado aos cuidados de Danzou, se ele tivesse crescido ao lado dela, como Sasuke e Naruto, teria ele se dado conta disso tudo mais cedo?

Ele teria lutado em sua mente entre deveres e vínculos?

Ultimamente, ele não conseguia compreender muito sobre as coisas além dela. Treinar e se concentrar têm sido, em geral, mais difíceis para ele nos últimos tempos. Seus pensamentos se ocupavam em mergulhar nela e no beijo deles, e na competição com Sasuke.

Quando ele estava em casa, ela era tudo que conseguia desenhar e pintar.

Não importava o que ele pretendia rabiscar, sempre acabava do mesmo jeito:

_Sorriso de prender a atenção – cabelo curto – grandes olhos._

Ele se perguntava como Sasuke se mantinha concentrado.

Sai estava tão motivado a formar laços e começar uma amizade com a Sakura que ele nem tinha percebido Kotetsu chegando!

Ele se perguntava agora se ele tivesse se sentido daquele jeito em relação à Sakura mais cedo, ele teria notado a atração de Kotetsu?

Ele e Sakura trabalhavam para a Hokage há anos, isso sozinho deveria ter os presenteado freqüentemente com tempo para passarem juntos e trocas de conversas.

Como era a relação deles?

Eles eram colegas? Conhecidos? Amigos? Amigos próximos? Confidentes?

Ela tinha, alguma vez, dividido seus pensamentos pessoais ou sentimentos sobre ele e Sasuke com Kotetsu?

Um alto som de trovão soou em seus ouvidos, distraindo-o, enquanto as gotas de chuva caíam do céu, molhando-o quase que imediatamente. Ele olhou para o céu e, então, deu uma olhada de volta à janela do quarto dela mais uma vez, perguntando-se o que seria aquilo que a tornava tão magnética.

Uma séria de raios apareceu através do céu, e a intuição dele lhe disse para tomar aquilo como um aviso para fazer sua saída dali, quando ele se lembrou que, durante algumas missões, a sua companheira de time podia acordar facilmente em tempestades.

Em sua caminhada para casa, ele passou pelo hospital e se perguntou, porém, vagamente, não querendo que sua mente divagasse e o fizesse sofrer em angústia sobre os detalhes, como o almoço de Sakura com Kotetsu seria no dia seguinte.

Ele teria que perguntar ao Nara Shikamaru amanhã.

Ele não queria nenhuma surpresa em relação ao caráter de Kotetsu. Não seria nada bom se ele, de repente, fizesse alguma coisa que obrigasse Sai e Sauke a perder suas... _composturas._

Ele chegou em seu apartamento logo, o que era bom devido à rápida queda da temperatura enquanto a tempestade continuava a cair. Ele desejava sair daquela chuva e finalmente descansar, assim como seus pensamentos. Quando ele alcançou a porta, ele percebeu que esta não estava somente destrancada, mas levemente aberta. Ele cerrou os dentes com força, colocando sua mão direita sobre a sua arma cuidadosamente, e entrou devagar, tentando manter-se alerto sobre qualquer presença que estivesse à sua espera.

Antes que ele pudesse sentir ou se esquivar, uma mão se estendeu, agarrando seu pescoço e o erguendo, esmagando-o contra um lado da parede de seu apartamento, derrubando algumas de suas pinturas, tirando-lhe o ar.

Ele fechou suas mãos ao redor do pulso de seu agressor, tentando se livrar do sufocamento.

Uma sinistra, porém, baixa risada, que mais soara quase como um grunhido, se tornou audível do outro canto do apartamento, mas o cúmplice se manteve nas sombras, assim como seu companheiro.

Sai tentou deixar escapar alguma palavra, mas foi interrompido por uma voz congelante.

- Me diga... Anbu... – aquele agarrando seu pescoço disse debochado.

Sua face se moveu para fora das sombras e foi iluminada pela pequena quantidade de luz vinda da Lua no céu nublado. Ele tinha cabelos escuros e pele alva. Seus olhos vermelhos estavam girando com pontos pretos, e seu sorriso desdenhoso tinha algo desagradável nele.

- Por que meu irmão é tão _obcecado _pela kunoichi de cabelos rosa?

Sai fechou os olhos com força, tentando desesperadamente evitar que seu sharingan se ativasse.

_Uchiha Itachi estava em Konoha._


	13. Capítulo 13

**Disclaimer: **Esta história não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para Slytherin Kunoichi, a autora original em inglês. Apenas a tradução me pertence, e nada mais.

**Capítulo revisado e editado em: **19/02/13

* * *

**O Segredo Uchiha - Capítulo XIII**

Sai mordeu a língua na tentativa de evitar gritar e engoliu o sangue de gosto metálico quando sentiu o ataque de Itachi. Ele estava caído no chão agora, respirando com dificuldade, tentando ignorar a dor de suas feridas o melhor que podia.

Em seus momentos de dor, ele lembrou que seus livros de registros indicavam que Uchiha Itachi, seu _irmão mais velho, _usava genjutsu. Mas aquele ataque não era nada desse tipo. Aquele ataque fora _real_ – um método diferente daquele que usava para obter informação, e Sai realmente não entendia por que ele estava quebrando sua rotina e sendo tão agressivo.

Outra risada foi ouvida novamente daquele que estava no canto do apartamento.

- Sabe, o Anbu não irá falar com esses métodos. Você vai ter que usar _aquilo_. – a voz de alta freqüência sumiu gradualmente.

- Hn. – Itachi concordou, e Sai podia vagamente reconhecer que ele soava como o outro Uchiha. Ele não conseguiu registrar mais do que aquela similaridade. Logo, as mãos de Itachi se fecharam ao redor do colarinho da camisa de Sai, e ele ergueu-o do chão do apartamento, esmagando-o contra a parede novamente. Sai não precisou abrir os olhos para saber que Itachi havia se agachado no chão novamente para pegar seu tanto que havia sido derrubado das mãos de Sai quando ele entrou no apartamento direto para a emboscada.

- Oh? – a outra voz pareceu surpresa. – Você nunca usa armas...

Sai não tinha tempo para pensar exatamente para o que Itachi iria usar o tanto – ele estava tentando montar um plano de fuga que o permitiria escapar sem abrir mais do que apenas um dos olhos.

Antes que ele pudesse raciocinar melhor sobre a situação, Itachi fincou a pequena espada no ombro de Sai com violência. Antes que Sai pudesse gritar ou contorcer-se de dor (que seu orgulho nunca teria permitido), Itachi continuou a aprofundar a espada na carne e nos músculos de Sai até que perfurou a parede atrás dele, prendendo-o no lugar. Sentir a pressão da espada através das costas e da carne, antes que fosse fixada na parede, fez que seus olhos se arregalassem em choque involuntariamente.

Ele fechou seus olhos negros em um instante.

O outro membro da Akatsuki zombou.

- Parece que ele já sabe como evitar o seu Mangekyou Sharingan.

- Talvez. – fora a curta resposta de Itachi, mas julgando pelo seu tom, Sai se perguntou se Itachi podia ver que havia muito mais por trás da situação além de apenas evitar seu genjutsu.

- Eu vou perguntar de novo. – sua paciência parecia estar acabando. – Qual é a relação entre o meu irmão e a kunoichi de cabelos rosa?

Sai não respondeu. Em vez disso, ele ficou esperando pelo próximo ataque. Ele se perguntou o que seria desta vez. Talvez ele removesse o tanto e o fincasse em outra parte de seu corpo, ou talvez ele o esfaqueasse em algum órgão.

Mas um ataque não veio em repreensão ao seu silêncio.

Ao invés disso, os dois homens pareciam estar esperando por uma resposta.

- Talvez seu irmão esteja pronto para encher a mansão com pequenos Uchihas... – o companheiro de Itachi parecia expressar divertimento em sua conclusão.

- Eles são _apenas_ companheiros de time. – Sai rosnou, irritado com a insinuação.

- Oh? – Itachi ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Isso é ciúme?

A outra voz riu.

- O Anbu tem uma quedinha pela kunoichi do seu irmão.

Sai falou entre os dentes na direção deles.

- Ela _não_ é dele.

- Eu tenho o pressentimento que meu irmãozinho se sente do mesmo jeito em relação a ela pertencer a você. – mesmo que Sai não tivesse aberto os olhos, ele podia dizer que Itachi estava sorrindo desdenhosamente.

E Sai temia que ele tivesse falado demais. Era o código Anbu nunca revelar suas fraquezas. E suas novas emoções lhe traíram e haviam dado a Itachi algo para ameaçá-lo em troca de sua cabeça.

Ele quase preferiu ter aberto os olhos em vez de ter dito alguma coisa.

- Ela deve ser especial se consegue distrair um Anbu. – a voz do outro homem rindo soou pelo apartamento.

- Eles a seguiram por mais de duas horas. – Itachi parecia impressionado também.

Sai ergueu a cabeça.

- V-você estava nos seguindo?

Itachi foi impassível em sua resposta.

- Observando. – Itachi o corrigiu.

Pânico eclodiu na mente de Sai – eles sabiam onde Sakura morava.

E tudo era culpa dele.

Bem, _tecnicamente_ era culpa do Sasuke – e, se Sai saísse vivo daquela enrascada, ele certamente iria socá-lo até não querer mais. Afinal, Itachi não estava atrás de Sai – ainda. Itachi estava simplesmente brincando com seu outro irmão como se ele fosse o gato, e Sasuke o rato.

- Idiota do Sasuke. – Sai murmurou ao entender a situação.

- Heh. – o ninja anônimo não parecia tão entretido como antes, e o som de ranger de dentes era audível na sua direção.

A reação de Itachi fora mais física quando ele segurou a ponta do tanto cravado no ombro de Sai. Ele o retirou em um movimento rápido e depois o introduziu na perna esquerda de Sai.

Ele gemeu, tentando conter sua dor. Por um breve momento, ele se perguntou como seus companheiros de time o encontrariam. Quem seria o primeiro a aparecer na cena do crime? Seria Kakashi-sensei? Ou seria seu gêmeo – Sasuke? Talvez o Naruto desse uma passadinha ali em seu caminho para a barraquinha de lámen e encontrasse seu corpo pregado contra a parede...

De repente, Itachi retirou a espada da perna de Sai.

Qual seria a reação de Sakura diante à sua morte?

Ela choraria?

Ou ela correria para os braços de Sasuke – sendo provavelmente o lugar mais perigoso para ela quando Itachi estava à espreita e fazendo jogos psicológicos?

O pensamento diminuiu a dor por um momento e aumentou sua raiva. Incontrolavelmente, como se ele tivesse sido movido por algo invisível, ou possivelmente devido ao seu limite sanguíneo, ou talvez era apenas seu subconsciente, ele abriu os olhos.

Ele segurou a lâmina do tanto com a mão, deixando que cortasse os seus dedos, antes que Itachi pudesse fincá-la em sua carne novamente, e Itachi imediatamente o olhou nos olhos.

Ele não sabia se seus olhos estavam vermelhos e pretos.

Ele não sabia se Itachi tinha notado que ele também carregava o Sharingan do clã Uchiha.

Ele não sabia se ele tinha juntado as peças e associado sua aparência com a de Sasuke.

Ele estava agora em um mundo negro com um céu vermelho alaranjado e uma lua rubra. Seus braços estavam esticados, presos e seguros em um estranho "X" inclinado e de esquisita proporção, enquanto suas pernas estavam amarradas na região de baixo.

Itachi estava de pé na sua frente com uma katana nas mãos.

- Este é o mundo de Tsukuyomi. A partir de agora, eu o esfaquearei com esta espada por 72 horas.

Os olhos de Sai se arregalaram, e ele lutou contra o que lhe prendia, tentando se soltar.

Itachi não disse nada. Ele simplesmente atravessou o estômago de Sai com a afiada lâmina.

Sai gemeu em meio ao seu próprio sangue e contorceu-se de dor.

Um momento depois, a ferida não existia mais e agora havia dois Itachis segurando katanas diante dele.

Eles não perderam tempo em cravar as espadas em seu corpo.

Sai cuspiu sangue.

- Isso é mais que... Genjutsu. – a fala estrangulada de Sai soou como a de um homem à beira da morte.

- A dor é suficientemente real. – Itachi pausou, ponderando alguma coisa. – _Isso_ é o que acarreta ser um Uchiha.

Sai não entendeu o significado por trás das pesadas palavras de Itachi.

Desta vez, havia três Itachis diante dele com três katanas. E, apesar de todas as feridas estarem curadas, a dor cicatrizante continuava. A respiração de Sai era cortante e irregular, e ele podia ouvir seu coração martelar para fora do peito.

Nada em seu treinamento Anbu o havia preparado para aquilo.

- Restam 71 horas, 59 minutos e 59 segundos. – a voz de Itachi soou como uma repetição de um soldado programado.

Sai sibilou entre os dentes quando sentiu o metal frio sendo introduzido violentamente em seu corpo duas vezes.

E, agora, onde havia mais outros Itachis, havia também outro Sai – no lado oposto, assistindo a si próprio ser apunhalado.

Ele podia, contra a vontade, ver e sentir o que estava sendo feito com ele mesmo de ambos os corpos.

- Restam 71 horas, 58 minutos e 59 segundos.

Sua cabeça caiu. Quando ele tentava controlar a respiração, seu pescoço vacilava. Sua respiração estava ficando mais rápida, e sua visão começava a embaçar.

Mentalmente, seu corpo estava em seu limite.

E por um breve momento, no profundo de seu subconsciente, se perguntou por quanto tempo Sasuke teria durado sob aquelas condições.

Sai afastou aquele pensamento e fez uma tentativa de erguer a cabeça, tentando encarar seu torturador quando ele percebeu uma segunda pessoa, ao lado de sua outra versão, na mesma situação que a dele.

Ele podia dizer pelo vulto que era uma mulher. E ele imediatamente sabia que se tratava de Sakura, e seus olhos se arregalaram de medo.

Genjutsu ou não, ele não conseguiria assistir àquilo.

Fechou os olhos antes de sentir as frias lâminas correrem através de si novamente e se recusou a ver a mesma coisa sendo feita à Sakura. Porém, no mundo de Itachi, ele ainda conseguia ver por de trás de seus olhos fechados, e os gritos de Sakura perfuravam seus ouvidos.

Ele estava no inferno.


	14. Capítulo 14

**Disclaimer: **Esta história não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para Slytherin Kunoichi, a autora original em inglês. Apenas a tradução me pertence, e nada mais.

**Capítulo revisado e editado em: **20/02/13

* * *

**O Segredo Uchiha - Capítulo XIV**

Sai podia sentir o ritmo instável de seu coração batendo contra o peito. Podia sentir o órgão ficando fraco e lento a cada batimento enquanto seus pulmões queimavam, implorando por ar.

Ele estava morrendo.

Ele podia sentir o sangue se esvaindo de seus ferimentos onde Itachi o havia esfaqueado, atravessando-o até a parede. Podia sentir seu sangue escorrendo pelo rosto e emanando de vários outros locais.

Ele não estava mais preso no atormentável genjutsu de Itachi e não conseguia mais ouvir a risada do comparsa – eles o tinham deixado sozinho para morrer.

Um líquido inundou sua garganta, e, uma vez que alcançou a boca, seu paladar identificou o gosto de ferro, que ele presumiu ser sangue, e ele se engasgou na tentativa de tossir.

- Ele não consegue respirar! – ele ouviu uma voz de pânico gritar e, de repente, podia sentir mãos sobre ele. – Oh, Deus... Sai... – ele ouviu seu nome escapar dos lábios de sua dona como se estivesse sem ar como ele e imediatamente soube que era Sakura.

Quando ela tinha chagado? Por quanto tempo ele ficou desacordado? Ele nem mesmo se lembrava do que aconteceu ao fim do genjutsu...

Ele tentou forçar seus olhos a abrirem como se nada valesse mais do que dar uma última olhada nela.

Talvez avisá-la sobre Uchiha Itachi antes que ela fosse para casa e o encontrasse esperando por ela dentro de sua residência.

Suas pálpebras estavam pesadas, e, mesmo que ele tentasse forçá-las a abrir, tudo que ele podia identificar era uma luz brilhante e um borrão róseo.

- Sa-ku-ra? – cada sílaba tomava o dobro de energia de seus pulmões e de seu coração instável.

- Não fale! – ela gritou com ele com suas mãos por cima dos ferimentos abertos, e ele podia agora sentir uma pequena invasão de calor como uma pequena chama queimando mais a cada segundo, ressonando para dentro dele.

- Sa-kura... – ele ignorou a ordem dela e tomou fôlego. Com seu peito pesando um pouco, ele tentou se sentar quando a alertava. - V-você precisa...

A mão dela o empurrou de volta à posição horizontal.

- Não, você precisa calar a boca e se deitar antes que eu mate você eu mesma! – ela não esperou que ele respondesse e imediatamente voltou ao trabalho de fechar os ferimentos.

Ela não iria deixá-lo tentar salvar a vida dela. Ela estava muito ocupada tentando mantê-lo vivo. Sai fechou os olhos e sorriu. Ela era muito egoísta. Sasuke tinha estado certo sobre as emoções de Sakura a controlarem. Ela provavelmente iria cuidar de seu corpo por pelo mesmo mais dez minutos antes de seu último suspiro, e, se este fosse o caso, ele não iria desperdiçá-lo:

- Eu te amo... Feiosa.

Ele desejava ter conseguido manter seus olhos abertos para ver a reação dela.

* * *

Ele não tinha muitas lembranças. Ele se lembrava da primeira vez que se encontrou com Sakura e de tê-la salvado de valentões. E ele se lembrava de seu irmão Anbu. Mas, agora, morrendo e dando seu último suspiro, ele era forçado a se lembrar de algo mais, quase uma revelação aleatória. Ele se recordava de uma manhã quando seu treinamento foi interrompido e fora forçado a esperar, em um banco, por Danzou-sama terminar seu encontro. Lembrava-se de como estava claro na Raízes que ele podia até sentir o calor dos raios do Sol e cheirar a fresca chegada da primavera no ar quando o vento soprava a mistura de grama, folhas, flores e Konoha em todas as direções.

Ele via uma versão mais jovem de si mesmo, não mais de que seis anos, sentado com uma mulher que tinha olhos e cabelos escuros parecidos com os seus próprios. O sorriso dela era quente, espalhando-se até os olhos, enquanto ela olhava para ele, dando-lhe o que ela chamava de mitarashi dango. Ele apenas a encarou, e, então, seus olhos se voltaram para a porta diante deles, ignorando o cheiro de arroz doce e molho apimentado. Ela tinha acompanhado seu marido, líder do clã Uchiha, mas permaneceu do lado de fora da sala onde acontencia um encontro com dois Anbus e Danzou-sama.

- Musuko-san... – ele a ouviu dizer. Ele a olhou, sabendo que ele estava traindo seu treinamento ao não se manter em posição. – É gostoso. – ela empurrou o aperitivo na direção dele.

- Ele não irá aceitar, Uchiha-san. – ele ouviu Danzou falar da porta aberta. Ele viu o sorriso da mulher desaparecer por um breve momento quando ela encarava o homem que se dirigia a ela, antes de seu rosto se tornar impassível como o de um Anbu. – Ele foi treinado para não aceitar nada de ninguém, até mesmo comida ou ajuda. – disse com um sorriso desdenhoso estampado em seus lábios.

A nobre mulher não respondeu. Em vez disso, ela olhou para seu marido, um homem alto com cabelos castanhos, que apenas estendeu uma mão a Danzou-sama, que Sai notou ser um cumprimento ou, neste caso, uma despedida.

- Obrigado pelas atualizações na missão do Itachi.

O olho visível de Danzou se fechou quando seus lábios se ergueram um pouco.

- Claro que eu não podia dar especificações, mas, com a minha história com a Anbu, eu diria que ele se sairá bem. Como está o otouto-san do Itachi?

O homem nobre olhou para o chão por um momento.

- Sempre treinando. – seus olhos voltaram para encontrar o de Danzou mais uma vez. – Ele está se esforçando para alcançar Itachi.

Os lábios de Danzou se curvaram e ele se virou para a mulher novamente.

- Mikoto-san, você foi abençoada com filhos realmente bons.

Ela o encarou com suas grandes íris escuras e com uma expressão indecifrável, por um momento, antes de responder:

- Fico lisonjeada, obrigada. – ela desviou os olhos para observar Sai mais uma vez com outra expressão escondida em seu rosto.

Sai não entendia muito daquilo que transitava entre os adultos. O mais longe que ele podia dizer era que eles foram todos treinados na Anbu. Então, ele não questionava nenhuma das palavras ditas. Ele não estava interessando na conversa deles, já que não havia possibilidade daquilo ser usado como informação. Assim, com base em seu treinamento, ele diria que aquilo era "sem validade" e classificou-o como "inútil". E Sai certamente não estava prestando atenção quando ele e Danzou acompanharam o casal até a saída enquanto os dois homens continuavam com sua conversa sobre família. Ele ouviu a mulher falar de novo, algo sobre um Festival de Primavera. Ela dirigia a sua conversa especificamente para ele. E como ela tinha esperança de que ele pudesse perceber isso.

Sai apenas a encarou de volta sem emoção, mas a curiosidade estava plantada em sua mente.

_O que era um Festival de Primavera?_

- Estes soldados Anbu não saem por nada a não ser em missões, Mikoto-san. – Danzou a corrigiu.

Foi só até chegarem ao topo da saída que Sai realmente respirou fundo o ar fresco e voltou sua atenção para o caminho que sabia levar à Konoha. Era verdade. Além de duas seqüências de treino, ele nunca tinha estado fora da Raízes. Ele podia ouvir os pássaros e as árvores se movendo ao vento, e, antes que pudesse parar a si mesmo, ele tinha ido em direção à luz como se seu corpo estivesse se movendo por instinto, ignorando o treinamento e as lições de obediência.

Suas pernas se moviam por conta própria, e ele comparava a diferença entre o mundo de cima com o subterrâneo da Raízes, notando como mais suave era ali do que lá embaixo. A pequena brisa era refrescante. Ele inspirou, enchendo seus pulmões com o aroma amadeirado das cascas das árvores com o toque de uma agradável fragrância. Um flash rosa foi notado pelos seus olhos, e ele se virou para ver três menininhas perseguindo e maltratando outra menor de cabelos rosas e grandes olhos verdes que estavam cheios de lágrimas.

* * *

Sai se levantou da cama de sobressalto com os olhos arregalados diante da memória que ele acabara de presenciar. Os lençóis da cama caíram de cima de seu corpo devido ao movimento, e ele percebeu que estava no hospital de Konoha (_de novo_) e que Kakashi e a quinta Hokage se encontravam ao lado de seu leito.

- O que aconteceu? – ele disse antes que alguém tivesse a chance de olhar propriamente para ele.

- Isso é o que gostaríamos de saber. – Tsunade respondeu, cruzando os braços.

- _Não. _– Sai retrucou. – _Por que eu estou aqui? Eu estava morrendo..._

Mas ele já sabia mesmo sem ter que ouvir a resposta:

- Sakura-san lhe salvou.

- O-onde-

Tsunade o interrompeu:

- Descansando em uma cama em outro quarto. – ela pausou e o estudou por um breve segundo antes de continuar. – O chakra dela se esgotou antes mesmo que pudessem lhe trazer até o hospital.

Ele estava certo ao achar que ela seria teimosa o suficiente para curá-lo até mesmo depois da morte (assumindo que realmente morrera). Ele se lembrava do temperamento e obstinação em sua voz quando ela insistia para que ele parasse de falar enquanto tentava salvar sua vida.

Então, ele se lembrou de suas últimas palavras para ela.

- Eu posso vê-la?

Kakashi não tinha dito nada ainda. Ele meramente encarava a Hokage que agora tinha as mãos na cintura enquanto refletia as suas próximas palavras, aparentemente, de modo cuidadoso.

- Ela ainda não está acordada. Naruto e Sasuke estão com ela agora.

Obviamente, depois de seu recente ataque, aquilo não era tranquilizante.

Itachi sabia que ela era uma fraqueza e um jeito de atingir Sasuke.

O que levantou outra questão:

- Como ela me encontrou?

Kakashi o olhou com suspeita como se insinuasse que ela tinha feito algo ruim às escondidas, como uma adolescente se esgueirando durante o toque de recolher.

- Isso não está claro. – ele suspirou. – Porém, o mais importante, – ele ergueu seu dedo como se anunciando uma conclusão. – Akatsuki atacou você, não é?

Sai agarrou os lençóis com as mãos.

- Eles me emboscaram assim que eu entrei no apartamento.

Kakashi não parecia surpreso.

- Você é capaz de descrever o ninja que te atacou?

Sai apertou o tecido com mais força, lembrando-se dos olhos vermelhos e negros que lhe forçaram pesadelos atrás de pesadelos.

- Uchiha Itachi... e eu não conheço o outro ninja. Ele estava nas sombras, e eu nunca tive a chance de dar uma boa olhada nele.

- Você sabe por que eles te atacaram? – Tsunade perguntou.

Ele inclinou um pouco a cabeça para trás.

- Ele apenas perguntou coisas a respeito de Uchiha Sasuke.

Isso pareceu surpreender os dois shinobis, pois eles ergueram as sobrancelhas em resposta.

- Eles não perguntaram nada sobre a Kyuubi? - a voz de Tsunade omitia o choque.

Sai balançou a cabeça.

- Nenhuma vez.

- _Interessante._ – Tsunade murmurou.

- Parece que Itachi tem planos pessoais, além de capturar a Kyuubi para a Akatsuki. – Kakashi especulou.

Tsunade se moveu para o lado de Sai.

- Como você está se sentindo? – ela, então, colocou a mão contra a testa dele. – Seus ferimentos estão completamente curados, incluindo músculos e tendões. Mas, mentalmente, pode levar mais um dia ou dois para que se recupere por completo.

- Só estou dolorido. – Sai a afastou.

- Sem mencionar que você perdeu bastante sangue. – Tsunade o ignorou. – Yamato doou um pouco de sangue para você. Você deve ficar bem.

Kakashi se levantou da cadeira e se aproximou da cama, coçando a cabeça.

- É muito incomum que o comportamento de Itachi seja tão violento fisicamente, o que aconteceu?

Sai deu um sorriso falso.

- Eu não estava dando a ele as resposta que queria.

- Ah. – Kakashi murmurou. – Entendo.

- Aqueles, claro, foram seus primeiros métodos. – Sai lutou contra outra memória de genjutsu e podia quase sentir a dor das espadas novamente. – Quando ele me pegou em um momento de distração, e eu abri meus olhos, ele me aprisionou em seu Sharingan.

Os olhos de Kakashi se alargaram.

- Tsukuyomi?

Sai confirmou com a cabeça.

- Ele controlava o tempo de acordo com sua vontade, me apunhalando pelo que pareciam horas, o que não passava de meros minutos.

- Ele viu seu Sharingan?

Sai balançou a cabeça mais uma vez.

- Eu consegui controlá-lo.

Tsunade estava a ponto de comentar quando Sasuke bateu no patente da porta.

- Sakura acordou.

Sai sentiu seu coração se elevar em alívio em um instante.

Tsunade trocou um olhar com Kakashi.

- Isso é ótimo, nós temos algumas perguntas para ela. – ela, então, se moveu em direção à porta e, olhando por sobre os ombros para Sai, disse. – Obrigada, Sai.

E, com isso, os dois shinobis se retiraram do quarto com Sasuke pronto para segui-los.

- Uchiha. – Sai chamou de seu leito.

Sasuke suspirou, irritado.

- Pare de me chamar assim. É irritante quando você tem o mesmo sobrenome.

Sai não perdeu tempo em discutir:

- Uchiha Itachi me atacou.

Sasuke ficou estático ao ouvir o nome do irmão como se isso o assombrasse. Finalmente, ele falou:

- Ele sabe sobre você?

Sai balançou a cabeça.

- Não parecia saber. – seus olhos se estreitaram. – Ele queria informações.

A boca de Sasuke se crispou ao ver o receio de Sai em dizer a ele toda a história, mas antes que ele pudesse gritar, o outro continuou:

- Sobre você.

Ele não tinha certeza de como Sasuke iria receber a notícia. Ele estava esperando que uma explosão de raiva fosse a reação mais provável, mas a compostura de Sasuke se manteve firme enquanto aceitava aquelas palavras. Então, Sai refletiu e escolheu suas próximas palavras com cuidado.

- Devemos ficar longe da Sakura.

Sasuke o encarou em resposta, opondo-se claramente à sua ideia.

- Ele queria saber sobre a sua relação com a Sakura. – Sai continuou. – Ele nos observou lhe seguindo, e depois me emboscaram em meu apartamento. – Sai desviou os olhos para o chão. – Nós a colocamos em perigo.

O quarto mergulhou em silêncio, e os dois homens pareciam concordar com a decisão. Agora, tudo que Sai tinha que fazer era, de alguma forma, retirar as palavras que dissera para Sakura em seu leito de morte...

- Sakura é uma kunoichi, ela sabe os riscos da profissão. – a voz fria de Sasuke lembrou Sai do metal frio da espada de Itachi atravessando o seu estômago.

- _O quê?_

Ele encarou o homem diante de si, chocado com ele estar brincando em uma hora como aquela. Sasuke se virou, ignorando a pergunta de Sai, e foi até a porta.

Sai estreitou os olhos.

- Você não pode estar falando sério.

Sasuke jogou os olhos sobre os ombros com firmeza.

- Eu usarei qualquer meio necessário para matar Itachi.


	15. Capítulo 15

**Disclaimer: **Esta história não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para Slytherin Kunoichi, a autora original em inglês. Apenas a tradução me pertence, e nada mais.

**Capítulo revisado e editado em: **20/02/13

* * *

**O Segredo Uchiha - Capítulo XV**

Ele sentiu a adrenalina invadir suas veias e seu coração bater mais rápido, fazendo a raiva percorrer seu corpo. Ele cerrou os punhos e sentiu seus músculos se contraírem enquanto tremia de ódio.

Embora Itachi fosse o Uchicha de quem queria vingança, Sai não iria fazer cerimônia em socar Sasuke naquele exato momento. As palavras dele eram inaceitáveis.

_Usar qualquer meio necessário para matar Itachi?_

_Como ele podia pensar em usar Sakura?_

Ele fechou os olhos e tentou se acalmar. Ele tinha acabado de estar à beira da morte e estava perdendo seu autocontrole rapidamente.

- Engraçado, não é?

Seus olhos negros se moveram em direção à porta, e ali estava Kakashi de braços cruzados enquanto se apoiava no batente da porta. Ele o encarou com um olhar impassível em seu rosto, não entendendo o que queria dizer.

Kakashi mexeu a cabeça com ênfase para o quarto vizinho.

- Anos de treinamento para neutralizar as emoções perfeitamente... e eles não valem de nada por causa de uma única mulher.

Sai não conseguia ver o rosto de Kakashi, mas ele imaginou um sorriso desdenhoso ali.

Sai ponderou as palavras de seu sensei.

- Por que Sasuke não é afetado?

Kakashi colocou as mãos no bolso, seu olhar vagando pelo chão.

- Isso é simples... de todas as distrações possíveis, ele passou a vida toda treinando a si mesmo para nunca ser tentado por ela... enquanto que você nem ao menos sabia que tentação existia.

Ele contemplou as palavras do sensei, confuso. Se ele escolhesse ignorar a importância da existência dela da mesma maneira que Sasuke fazia, ele não estaria agindo como um bom amigo. Mas, se ele escolhesse permitir a si mesmo ser tentado e afetado por ela, ele estaria colocando a vida de Sakura em risco, gerando o mesmo problema de não ser um bom amigo.

Era uma espada de dois gumes.

E ele tinha que ser cuidadoso em sua decisão ou, caso contrário, estaria apunhalando a si mesmo e à Sakura.

Sai se recostou na cama e voltou seu olhar para a janela.

Ninguém era capaz pôr um limite nas emoções do mesmo modo que era possível fazer com a lógica e as regras.

* * *

Demorou uma hora inteira de interrogação e check-ups antes que Sakura pudesse ir até o quarto dele. Ele imaginou que provavelmente lhe tinham deixado a par do que ocorreu com Itachi, desde que ela tinha chegado após sua partida... _milagrosamente._

Quando ela entrou, ele estava de pé ao lado da cama, pegando a jaqueta para que pudesse terminar de se vestir.

- Sai... – o nome dele saiu de seus lábios como se vê-lo fosse como água depois de se arrastar pelo deserto de Suna por dias a fio, com o Sol atingindo-a em meio ao ar seco.

Ela fechou a porta atrás de si, e ele a encarou e observou a aparência dela. Ela estava mais pálida que o normal, quase tão pálida quanto ele, e sua expressão parecia cansada. Antes que pudesse parar a si mesmo, uma onda de emoção tomou conta dele, e ele a fuzilou com o olhar ao ver o estado dela.

- O que você pensa que estava fazendo?

Os olhos dela se arregalaram, atordoada pela súbita mudança de humor dele.

- O-o quê?

Os olhos dele se endureceram, e, se olhar pudesse matar, ela teria certamente sentido as apunhaladas e as agulhadas que os olhos dele estavam direcionando a ela.

- Por que você estava no meu apartamento? – ele continuou.

- _O quê? _– ela perguntou devagar com irritação evidente em sua pergunta enquanto os olhos esmeraldas se estreitaram. Quando percebeu que ele não iria colaborar, ela se moveu pelo quarto, aproximando-se, caso ela precisasse bater nele pelo que estava por vir. – Eu estava salvando a sua _vida._

- _Por que _você estava lá? – quando ela não respondeu, ele pressionou. – Você disse que estava por aqui comigo, seja lá o significado disso.

Os olhos dela se estreitaram ainda mais, e ela empurrou o ombro dele com o dedo, tirando um pouco do seu equilíbrio com um mínimo de esforço.

- E _você _disse que me amava.

Sai não se deixou abalar e pausou por um momento.

- Eu também te chamei de feiosa.

Sakura apenas o encarou, sem responder.

Ele aproveitou o momento para terminar de colocar a jaqueta. Uma vez que o tecido estava por cima de seus ombros, ele a fechou com o zíper e foi pegar suas armas, um pouco agradecido por ela não insistir no assunto sobre sua declaração. Ele não sabia como lidar com aquela situação no momento.

Ele estava apenas fazendo o que Sasuke faria – ignorar.

- _Por que você estava lá? –_ ela repetiu a pergunta dele, suas palavras afinadas em um tom mais alto que o normal.

Ele a olhou nos olhos.

Sakura focou na parede, evitando o olhar dele.

- Quando Kotetsu foi embora... eu esperei atrás da porta, espiando pelo olho-mágico. – Sai não a interrompeu. Ele não iria admitir tê-la seguido. – Eu vi você e Sasuke descendo da árvore. – Ela o encarou novamente, acusando-o, e retrucou com as mesmas palavras dele. – _Por que você estava lá?_

Sai estudou a expressão dela e notou o punho que tremia ao seu lado. Ele analisou os últimos dias, considerando suas ações com cuidado. Então, ele suspirou e ofereceu a ela a melhor resposta que conseguiu:

- Eu não sei.

O silêncio caiu sobre eles novamente, e Sai apenas olhava para o ladrilho do chão enquanto Sakura se fixava na parede. Ele estava a ponto de falar quando ela o fez por ele.

Os dedos dela dançavam sobre a extensão da cama.

- Ino acha que você e Sasuke realmente não sentem nada por mim. – Sakura voltou seu olhar para encontrá-lo, mas era mais suave que o duro olhar de momentos atrás. – Ela diz que vocês estão apenas competindo entre si. – ela moveu os olhos rapidamente para se focar no teto antes que ele notasse as lágrimas se formando.

– Rivalidade de irmão. – ela sussurrou.

Sai sentiu a respiração se prender na garganta. Ele estava muito envolvido para poder ignorar como Sasuke faria. Ele vinha tentando formar laços enquanto Sasuke estava tentando quebrá-los. Ele estendeu a mão até Sakura, envolvendo seus braços ao redor da cintura dela. Puxou-a e aproximou seu corpo ao dela em um abraço forte.

Uma mão alcançou um lado do pescoço de Sakura e pegou algumas mexas do macio cabelo róseo enquanto ele fazia uma tentativa de confortá-la. Ele se lembrou da conversa com Nara Shikamaru e balançou a cabeça.

- Ino está cega com os seus próprios problemas amorosos neste momento, você não deveria ouvi-la. – seus dedos tocaram as costas do pescoço dela. – O que eu sinto por você... – seus lábios estavam próximos ao ouvido, e a respiração dele acariciava o rosto de Sakura quando ele suspirou contra a pele dela. – E posso nem sempre saber como colocar em palavras... mas isso não tem _nada_ a ver com o Sasuke.

Os braços dela circundavam a cintura dele, e seus dedos acariciavam os ombros, puxando-o para mais perto, enquanto seus lábios se colidiam contra os dele.

Foi diferente do primeiro beijo. O beijo era desesperado e ávido. E ele podia dizer que Sakura queria – precisava daquilo. Ele fechou os olhos e se entregou ao beijo. Seus lábios pressionavam fortemente contra os dela, e suas mãos agarravam a parte de trás da cabeça de Sakura para mantê-la ali com ele. Ele estava vagamente consciente de que, quando seus lábios se ligaram aos dela, beijando e sugando, ele estava empurrando-a devagar para a cama de hospital.

Ele permitiu que sua mão descesse até as costas dela para que ele a apoiasse enquanto gentilmente a deitava na cama, pairando sobre ela. A cabeça dela atingiu o travesseiro, e suas mãos se moveram para segurar fortemente os cabelos dele. Ela o atraía para si, os quadris dele se esmagando contra os dela. Ele retirou seu braço por de baixo de Sakura e começou traçar as curvas de seu corpo, desde os braços até abaixo dos quadris. As pontas de seus dedos afagavam as coxas dela e debaixo dos joelhos enquanto erguia a perna de Sakura para que o envolvesse ao redor da cintura.

Ele podia sentir os dedos dela pairando sobre a sua pele na borda de sua camisa antes de tirá-la, arranhando suas unhas sobre seu peito nu.

Devido ao contato, seus pensamentos, de repente, se tornaram um borrão, e sua pele começou a formigar. Ele imitou os movimentos dela e escorregou a mão para dentro de sua blusa com a ponta dos dedos apenas agraciando vagamente o lado de seu seio. Em resposta, ela suspirou na boca dele e o empurrou para longe dela.

Ele encarou para os olhos arregalados de Sakura.

- Eu... eu fiz algo de errado?

Sakura respirou fundo, um leve rubor apareceu em suas bochechas, e balançou a cabeça.

- Não, por favor, não. – os olhos verdes passearam pelo corpo dele, demorando-se no abdômen por um momento antes de ela se sentar e olhá-lo nos olhos novamente. – Eu... eu não seria uma boa médica se eu o deixasse se exceder depois de estar à beira da morte. – seus olhos se voltaram para as mãos.

Ele pausou, escolhendo com cuidado suas próximas palavras.

- Então, isso não tem nada a ver com o Sasuke?

Sakura deu um pequeno sorriso e roçou seus lábios nos dele de novo.

- Não, não tem nada a ver com o Sasuke.

Sai se afastou e sorriu.

- Certo.

Antes que pudessem trocar outra palavra ou fazer algo mais, a Hokage entrou com Kakashi e Sasuke ao seu lado, e Sakura e Sai afastaram um do outro.

- Ah, Sakura. – disse a Hokage enquanto se aproximava da cama. – Bom. – ela sorriu um pouco para a sua aprendiz, mas o restante parecia impassível. – Nós discutimos e decidimos que Sai não deveria voltar para o apartamento.

Kakashi inclinou a cabeça.

- Em caso de Uchiha Itachi ir atrás de você novamente.

Sai ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Então...?

- Ele pode ficar comigo. – Sakura se ofereceu, recebendo uma sobrancelha erguida de seus tutores e de Sasuke.

- Não. – Sasuke interrompeu. – Itachi pode ligar você ao Sai. – ele cruzou os braços. – Ele pode ficar comigo.

Tsunade sorriu, voltando sua total atenção ao Sasuke, e cruzou os braços.

– É mesmo? Porque eu não vou tolerar mais nenhuma briga entre vocês dois.

Sasuke se manteve focado em Sakura e Sai.

- Nada vai acontecer.

Tsunade assentiu com a cabeça.

- Tudo bem, mas, se eu ouvir sobre alguma briga, vocês dois vão ser rebaixados a genins.

Sasuke deu um olhar de esgueira na direção da Hokage.

- Como eu disse, nada vai acontecer.

Sai revidou o olhar de Sasuke, perguntando-se se ele podia dizer, pelos cabelos desgrenhados de Sakura e suas bochechas coradas, o que eles estavam fazendo anteriormente.

- Quando eu posso retomar meu treinamento?

Tsunade retornou seu olhar para ele.

- Eu diria que não antes de três dias. Sakura fez um trabalho espetacular ao lhe curar, no entanto você esteve perto da morte, e, assim, nós devemos ter certeza de que seus músculos e órgãos estão bem e relaxados antes que você comece... – ela encarou Sakura que desviou os olhos. – a se exceder.

A pele de Sakura ficou rubra.

- Você deve se consultar com Sakura em três dias, apenas para ter certeza. – a Hokage instruiu antes de deixar o quarto.

Kakashi se virou para sair.

- Sasuke tem informações a respeito do Sharingan na casa dele, então eu espero que você tenha aumentado seu conhecimento quando recomeçarmos o treinamento.

Sai apenas concordou com a cabeça, e o sensei os deixou sozinhos.

Outro silêncio desconfortável apareceu entre eles. Antes de Sakura se levantar da cama, ela disse:

- Então, eu tenho certeza que vou vê-lo antes, mas não se esqueça, três dias, está bem?

Sai desviou os olhos de Sasuke e olhou para Sakura, concordando.

- Três dias.

Sakura deu outro pequeno sorriso.

- Podemos dizer às três horas?

Ele confirmou mais uma vez.

- Certo. – ela, então, passou por ele e Sasuke e andou para fora do pequeno quarto de hospital.

Quando ela estava longe suficiente para ouvir a conversa, Sai encarou Sasuke.

- Então, isso quer dizer que você está me usando para pegar o Itachi?

Sasuke estreitou os olhos.

- Isso não tem nada a ver com o Itachi.

Sai se encontrou sorrindo.

- Mas isso tem tudo a ver com a Sakura, não é?


	16. Capítulo 16

**Nota da Tradutora: **Depois de altos e baixos, de trocar de curso e faculdade, de mudar de cidade, de perder duas vezes todos os meus arquivos do computador, resolvi dar uma olhada num backup antigo e encontrei o arquivo da tradução desse capítulo. Me assustei com tanto erro e falta de coesão. Lembro que traduzi isso em uma hora e nem me dei o trabalho de revisar antes de postar. Ao reler o capítulo, eu fui dando uma ajeitada nas partes mais críticas, pois se eu fosse editar a fundo, no fim eu ia acabar retraduzindo tudo. Não está nada perfeito, mas acho que o texto está melhor do que antes em algumas partes.

Em breve, o restante da história também será revisado e editado.

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Esta história não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para Slytherin Kunoichi, a autora original em inglês. Apenas a tradução me pertence, e nada mais.

_**Capítulo revisado e editado: **_23/01/13

* * *

**O Segredo Uchiha - Capítulo XVI**

O distrito Uchiha parecia uma cidade fantasma. Sai observava cada casa destruída e em péssimas condições enquanto Sasuke o guiava até a mansão principal do distrito.

Em seu próprio tempo, há muito tempo atrás, provavelmente aquilo se aparecia como seu próprio mini-vilarejo – mas agora, com as janelas quebradas e casas abandonadas, parecia mais como um túmulo sem nome para aqueles que foram massacrados.

Sai nunca tivera uma família de verdade antes, portanto, o que tudo aquilo simbolizava para Sasuke diariamente, ele não conseguia imaginar – mas ele tinha uma pequena idéia de que ver uma lembrança como aquela todos os dias poderia fazer a alguém.

Sasuke tinha perdido tudo e todos que conhecia e amava em uma noite.

No entanto, Sai não era capaz de compreender completamente – ele sentia pena de Sasuke.

Mas não muito – para Sasuke havia Naruto e Sakura, e isto ainda não era suficiente. Ele queria vingança, mesmo se isto signifique mais morte, e Sai não conseguia entender aquilo também.

Sasuke parou à beira de um pequeno lago, onde uma grande casa que parecia ter pelo menos seis quartos e um deque ao redor de um dos lados apareceu em sua visão.

Ele andou até a porta e tirou os sapatos, e Sai o seguiu imediatamente.

Sasuke o deixou entrar e parou no hall principal.

- À esquerda está a cozinha. – suas costas se mantinham para Sai. – À frente está a sala de estar e a porta dos fundos, à direita tem um banheiro e quatro quartos. Seu quarto é a segunda porta à direita.

Com isso, ele começou a andar pelo corredor, não esperando que Sai o seguisse.

Sai deu uma rápida olhada geral, não notando que Sasuke tinha parado de andar.

- _Não_ entre no quarto da esquerda. – ele avisou, sua voz intensa e firme.

Ele não esperou que Sai concordasse – ele saiu do hall, e Sai não o ouviu parar até que a porta foi fechada.

Com Sasuke fora do local – ele avaliou a casa mais de perto. Cada janela tinha suas cortinas fechadas, fazendo a casa ainda mais escura na tarde da noite.

A cozinha parecia grande, comparada com a que tinha em seu pequeno apartamento. A sala de estar era vasta, mas de aparência vazia. Isso pareceu momentaneamente triste – grandes casas geralmente simbolizavam dinheiro e poder, e/ou famílias grandes, e este não era mais o caso.

Em sua época, aquele cômodo provavelmente era muito ocupado. Sai podia imaginar seu pai sentado naquela sala, brincando com Sasuke quando era um bebê, ou talvez lendo para Itachi, sua mãe sorrindo calorosamente para a cena.

Aquela sala provavelmente não fora de muito uso durante os quinze anos seguintes.

Uma sala de estar em uma casa morta parecia tanto irônico quanto depressivo – então ele moveu seus pés em direção ao hall.

Ele deu uma olhada para a porta da esquerda, se perguntando se aquele fora o quarto no qual Itachi havia mutilado seus pais, ou se ele tinha sido mórbido e irônico, assassinando-os na sala de estar.

Ele se perguntou se Itachi havia atacado seus pais da mesma maneira que ele havia o surpreendido na outra noite. Força tinha que estar envolvida, pois ele duvidava que um homem adulto sendo assassinado pelo próprio filho de treze anos pudesse ser feito com pouco esforço.

No entanto, Itachi era descrito como sendo diferente de um adolescente normal.

E ele havia entrado na Anbu – o que significava que ele fora ensinado para ser um assassino silencioso. E ir contra alvos maiores que você em missões não era algo fora do comum. Mas ser capaz de aniquilar um clã inteiro sozinho? – Isso era inimaginável.

O Sharingan deve ter ampliado a sua força.

Sai se arrepiou instantaneamente quando se recordou do mundo de trevas e lua vermelha – _Tsukuyomi, _Itachi tinha invocado seu próprio local de tortura.

E foi neste momento que ele sentiu seu estômago afundar. A memória de sua gentil mãe sorrindo docemente para ele (sem consciência de quem ele era) surgiu em sua mente. E ele tinha fé em Kami de que Itachi nunca infligiria sua mãe com aquele inferno.

Ele balançou a cabeça e colocou sua mão na maçaneta de seu quarto, segunda porta à direita. Ele empurrou a porta e entrou. O quarto era menor que a sala de estar, mas muito maior do que ele tinha em seu apartamento. Havia uma cama de solteiro próxima à janela – cujas cortinas se encontravam fechadas.

Sai não perdeu tempo; fechou a porta, foi até a cama e logo adormeceu.

Ele sonhou com a Raízes mais uma vez – sobre o treinamento na Anbu ainda em pouca idade, talvez com cinco ou seis anos. Ele tinha acabado de aprender um jutsu que utilizava tinta como arma, quando alguém parou diante dele.

Era um Anbu. Ele tinha longos cabelos negros e uma máscara branca de lobo, o típico traje da Anbu: uniforme, equipamentos, armas.

Ele olhou fixamente para Sai – observando-o por um longo tempo, como se houvesse algo entre eles que Sai não havia entendido ou percebido.

Foi diante esse entendimento silencioso, que mesmo em tão pouca idade, Sai tinha que admitir, que ele sentiu uma atração estranha. Ele era atraído por esse guerreiro, mais do que qualquer outra pessoa que ele já encontrara.

Esse estranho gerou uma curiosidade em Sai, enquanto ele parecia estudá-lo com mais profundidade, por de trás da máscara.

Através das estreitas aberturas dos olhos, Sai podia apenas ver os olhos daquele homem...

Vermelho e preto.

E ele acordou, levantando-se de repente da cama.

Seus olhos imediatamente procuraram, pelo quarto pouco iluminado, a alta e escura figura com a solitária máscara de lobo de seus sonhos. O quarto estava vazio, à exceção dele mesmo e de alguma mobília antiga, mas ele ainda podia jurar que havia sentido a forte presença daquele estranho – como se o sonho não tivesse sido nenhuma forma de alucinação.

Bocejando, Sai esticou seus braços sobre a cabeça e se levantou da cama. Ele olhou para fora de sua janela, notando que ainda não estava perto de amanhecer. Ele não tinha o desejo de pintar, nem mexer nos equipamentos, e ele não estava pronto para o café da manhã no momento.

Ele considerou outras atividades para mantê-lo ocupado, mas depois de um minuto de hesitação, que continha a imagem de uma furiosa enfermeira de cabelo róseos em sua mente – ele se jogou ao chão e começou suas flexões.

Lee-san havia desafiado-o para adicionar mil flexões em sua rotina matinal de todos os dias, e ele não iria deixar uma visita ao hospital impedisse uma competição amigável que poderia levar a um fortalecimento de laços. Além disso, de qualquer modo, sua recente viagem para o hospital mostrou que ele precisava de mais treinamento.

Ele não iria deixar Itachi levar a melhor na próxima vez. Ele teria que treinar duas vezes mais pesado e dominar o Sharingan antes que Itachi tivesse a chance de atacar novamente.

Sai apoiou seu peso em seus braços e pernas até que ele quase beijasse o chão. Depois se empurrou para cima e repetiu o processo seguidas vezes. Assim que o número das flexões aumentava, o quarto começou a mudar de uma suave luz turva para uma mais brilhante enquanto o Sol despontava, deixando a escuridão de seu quarto resumida a sua sombra. Só foi até atingir a 887º flexão que ele começou a sentir seus músculos dar pontadas e começar a ter espasmos. Sai mordeu o lábio inferior e se sentou.

Sakura o colocaria de volta no hospital se ele abrisse uma de suas suturas e quase sangrar até a morte um dia _depois_ de ter tido alta.

Sai se levantou, erguendo sua camisa e checando sua bandagem para ter certeza de que nenhum sangue havia saído. Ela continuava limpa e branca, e ele quase deu um suspiro de alívio.

Ele colocou de volta a sua camisa e andou até a porta, decidindo que agora seria uma boa hora para o café da manhã. Abriu a porta do quarto e caminhou para o corredor. Ele deu uma olhada na porta de Sasuke, que continuava fechada.

De alguma forma, ele não conseguia imaginar seu irmão sombriamente sério fazendo para ele uma refeição caseira. Ele fechou a porta, caminhando pelo hall e pegou seus sapatos na porta. Não foi até quase colocar o segundo pé que ele sentiu o cheiro de arroz e ovos.

Ele retirou seus sapatos e seguiu para dentro da cozinha. Ali havia um prato de arroz e ovos sobre a mesa. Ao lado dele alguns poucos pergaminhos e uma nota:

_**Treinando.**_

_**Leia os pergaminhos.**_

Seus olhos se lançaram para o pergaminho próximo ao prato. Ele se sentou diante à mesa e deixou que seus dedos desenrolassem o pergaminho enquanto sua outra mão se ocupava com o par de pauzinhos.

Ele comeu um pouco de arroz e começou a ler.

No topo do primeiro pergaminho se lia _O Sharingan dos Uchihas_.

Sai se sentiu perplexo, não por causa do estudo, mas pela encantadora refeição – talvez ele e Sasuke estivessem no caminho de formar um laço afetivo... Ou talvez eles estivessem apenas em uma trégua de pelo menos cooperar um com o outro.

Os próximos dois dias se repetiram da mesma maneira: exercícios, café da manhã (novamente feito e deixado por Sasuke), estudar, mais exercícios, almoço, estudar, mais exercícios, jantar e cama.

A cada dia ele sentia seus músculos se fortalecendo um pouco mais, o que colocou um pequeno sorriso em seus lábios quando ele percebeu o quão satisfeito estava por seu progresso. Ele e Sasuke pareciam que estavam tendo melhoras em seu relacionamento... Ou... em suas circunstâncias sociais também. Eles haviam ido de um silêncio desconfortável para um Sasuke o questionando sobre os seus estudos sobre o Sharingan.

Era melhor que um silêncio incômodo.

Embora eles não conversassem sobre o irmão assassino, ou sobre a companheira de time de cabelos róseos, eles mantiveram sua palavra com a Hokage e não brigaram uma única vez.

Era como se existisse um acordo de silêncio entre eles. E Sai estava começando a se perguntar se Sasuke tinha finalmente aceitado os sentimentos da Sakura por ele e decidido deixar o assunto de lado.

* * *

Havia sido um longo dia de pacientes e testes. Era quase três da tarde em ponto, e Sakura já tinha terminado todas as suas outras obrigações, exceto pela consulta que tinha com Sai. Ino havia dado uma passada para dar uma olhada em Chouji – que tinha acabado de voltar de uma missão com seu pai, em uma condição mais precária de quando ele originalmente saiu.

Desde que ele estava tendo uma recuperação rápida, Ino apenas o deixou descansar e começou a caminhar pelo andar principal do hospital juntamente com a Sakura. Ino também tinha acabado de retornar de uma missão no País da Grama, e Sakura não teve a oportunidade de atualizá-la sobre o seu recente beijo com o Sai. Suas bochechas estavam tingindo de vermelho diante a memória enquanto ela repetia cada detalhe para a sua animada confidente.

Ino ergueu as sobrancelhas enquanto estudava Sakura.

- Você tem certeza de que ele sabe sobre o que está dizendo? O cara era totalmente ignorante sobre sentimentos e essas coisas. – o olhar cético da loira provava seu descrédito na declaração do mais novo Uchiha.

Sakura bufou e prosseguiu em ignorar o olhar cínico que estava recebendo.

- Eu tenho certeza de que ele estava sendo sério, ele sabe que sente alguma coisa por mim.

Ino a tratou com desdém.

- Sim, sim, eu te ouvi. Mas você está querendo arriscar anos de correr atrás do Sasuke, anos de treinamento por ele, de persegui-lo e trazê-lo de volta, e você está querendo jogar fora anos de amor por apenas _alguma coisa_?

Sakura riu um pouco.

- Tem uma outra coisa. Ele disse que eu não deveria seguir nenhum conselho seu quando você não consegue ver seus próprios problemas de relacionamento.

Ino piscou e então se levantou ereta com as mãos na cintura.

- Meus problemas? O quê? Que problemas de relacionamento eu tenho? Eu não estou namorando ninguém. – seus olhos se estreitaram para a indiferença de Sakura em se manter em silêncio diante à menção de seu estado civil.

Ino pulou para a defensiva novamente.

- Eu não tenho nenhum _problema_ de relacionamento. Eu poderia ter qualquer cara que eu quiser. De que _problema _ele está falando?'

Sakura deu de ombros.

- Eu não sei.

O rosto da Ino corou de raiva.

- Nem ele mesmo sabe! Ele está errado! De qualquer forma, quão perceptivo pode ser um fantoche!? Eu _não_ tenho nenhum problema.

Um pequeno sorriso de divertimento apareceu nos lábios de Sakura enquanto ela segurava a própria risada diante ao ultraje de Ino.

- Onde ele está!? – Ino exigiu, tremendo o punho.

Sakura não pôde mais conter suas risadas.

- Oh, Ino—

- Haruno-san! Haruno-san! – uma enfermeira novata chamou quase histérica quando corria em direção a elas. Ela cerrou suas mãos na barra da camisa de Sakura, puxando-a enquanto gritava. – É horrível—ninguém sabe o que fazer!

- Ayeka. – Sakura sabiamente usando uma voz suave na tentativa te acalmar a garota. – O que foi? O que há de errado?

A garota de cabelos escuros a encarou com seus grandes olhos negros cheios de medo e pânico.

- É horrível! Ele está sangrando por todo o lado, e ele não escuta... ele apenas continua pedindo por você e ninguém consegue fazê-lo ouvir ou parar de se mexer, e ele não deixa ninguém tocar nele e ele está perdendo muito sangue... – os murmúrios da garota mal podiam ser ouvidos em meio aos soluços frenéticos.

Sakura olhou para Ino, mandando uma mensagem silenciosa através de seus olhos, e correu imediatamente pelo hall para o centro de traumas, onde a enfermeira estava necessitando dela.

* * *

Sai tinha acabado seu último pergaminho sobre o Mangekyou Sharingan. Ele se espreguiçou e se deitou, absorvendo toda a informação que acabara de ler.

Com todo o poder que o Sharingan possuia, ele pesava arduamente sobre os olhos de um Uchiha. Embora ele não tivesse nenhum histórico anterior de conhecimento na área médica, com toda aquela pressão causada pelo poder, Sai só podia ver isso levando à cegueira.

Ele se perguntava agora se essa era outra razão para Itachi atacá-lo durante a noite. Com certeza o tempo noturno providenciou um método mais fácil de entrar e sair de Konoha sem ser percebido, mas talvez também fosse mais fácil para os olhos de Itachi enxergar no escuro do que na luz clara do dia.

Ele decidiu discutir as teorias com Kakashi e Sasuke mais tarde. Ele ainda tinha quinze minutos antes de se encontrar com Sakura para a sua consulta de check-up, e ele estava com vontade de ir ao Ichiharu.

Ele guardou os pergaminhos como Sasuke sempre sugeriu a ele para fazer antes de sair, e colocou seu calçado e saiu de casa.

Ele não deveria estar surpreso em ver Naruto devorando uma tigela de rámen. Naturalmente, ele tomou o lugar ao lado de seu companheiro de time.

- Naruto. – ele sorriu quando seu colega loiro se virou para ele com a tigela ainda perto da boca. – Já terminou de treinar?

Naruto terminou de engolir o que restava na tigela de rámen.

- Onde está o Sasuke? – Sai inquiriu, se perguntando se ele tinha se desencontrado com seu gêmeo.

- Tch. – Naruto colocou a tigela no balcão e bufou. – Aquele baka-teme...

Sai ergueu uma sobrancelha, incerto sobre o que aconteceu agora entre os famosos rivais. Eles eram conhecidos pelas suas brigas e batalhas infames.

- Nós estávamos usando nossa força no máximo, como nós sempre fazemos quando vamos treinar sério, certo?

Sai confirmou com a cabeça, especulando a vitória já sendo em favor do ninja moreno.

- Bem. – Naruto umedeceu os lábios. – Nós estamos indo um contra o outro, em força total, e de repente o idiota apenas pára e eu o acertei com o meu Rasengan na potência máxima.

Sai apenas piscou.

- O quê? Por quê?

Naruto balançou a cabeça.

- Eu não sei. É como se ele quisesse que eu o acertasse ou algo do tipo... ele provavelmente estava focado em alguma coisa relacionado ao Itachi.

Sai não conseguiu entender bem a situação. Sasuke já tinha treinado com Naruto inúmeras vezes e nunca foi parar no hospital.

- Quando foi isso?

Naruto deu de ombros.

- Foi lá depois das duas horas.

Sai olhou em volta.

- Onde está ele?

Naruto balançou a cabeça.

- Com a Sakura. Ele me fez levá-lo para o hospital... Isso foi bom também, o idiota estava sangrando por todo lado... Sakura vai ficar com ele por horas. Espero que ela o espanque depois de curá-lo.

Sai estreitou seus olhos escuros, examinando as palavras do Naruto com cuidado.

Sakura estava atendendo uma emergência.

O que significava que a consulta de check-up de Sai foi adiada ou cancelada até segunda ordem.

Sasuke tinha planejado tudo aquilo.

Mas _que droga._

_Era bom demais para ser uma trégua._


	17. Capítulo 17

**Disclaimer: **Esta história não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para Slytherin Kunoichi, a autora original em inglês. Apenas a tradução me pertence, e nada mais.

* * *

**O Segredo Uchiha – Capítulo XVII**

_Sakura correu pelos corredores o mais rápido possível, apenas batendo os pés no chão para parar quando se encontrava bem de frente ao centro de traumas._

_Sasuke tinha seu braço em volta do pescoço de Naruto, enquanto o loiro tentava mantê-lo em pé. Havia sangue saindo de sua boca e outro fio de sangue parecia escorrer pela sua testa._

_Havia uma grande ferida na sua lateral acompanhada por uma um pouco menor em seu peito. E pelo menos três pequenas poças de sangue no chão, aos seus pés._

_Os olhos de Sakura se arregalaram de horror._

_O olhar de Sasuke suavizou, quase fechando os olhos por completo ao notar a chegada dela._

_- S-Sa-ku-ra... – Sasuke falou com dificuldade. Seus olhos agora fechados, e ele pendendo ainda mais, quase caindo e levando Naruto junto com ele para o chão._

_Naruto firmou o punho que o segurava, apoiando a maior parte do peso sobre si._

_- Não, teme, você não–. Fique acordado!_

_Sakura se apressou para o lado dele, jogando o braço direito de Sasuke em volta do seu pescoço._

_- Me ajude a colocá-lo nesse quarto. – ela voltou seus olhos para os outros funcionários do hospital. – Eu vou precisar de sangue do tipo AB, tubos de transfusão e esterilizantes._

_Ela focou sua força em seus braços enquanto os guiava para dentro da primeira sala de emergência disponível._

_- Deite-o com cuidado. – Sakura os empurrou para a maca no meio do quarto. Uma vez que Sakura se soltou do Sasuke, Naruto o segurou e o deitou na maca como Sakura havia instruído._

_Sakura alcançou a parte superior do uniforme de Sasuke, e aplicando uma força acima do normal, ela rasgou a camisa exatamente ao meio e puxou pelas mangas o restante da roupa, retirando-a por completo. Ela jogou a camisa destruída no chão._

_Uma pequena enfermeira entrou pela porta, com olhos arregalados, como um animal selvagem aterrorizado. Ela deu à Sakura uma frasco de esterilizante._

_- Haruno-san, um, você irá precisar de anestesia?_

_Sakura deu uma olhada em um Sasuke quase inconsciente._

_- Não, não temos tempo para fazer a inalação, pegue pra mim uma epidural._

_A enfermeira acenou afirmativamente e se apressou para fora do quarto._

_Sakura passou o esterilizante sobre os ferimentos de Sasuke para desinfetá-los imediatamente._

_Naruto olhou para o Sasuke._

_- Sakura-chan, ele vai ficar bem?_

_Os olhos de Sakura analisavam as feridas novamente._

_- Contanto que consigamos fazer a transfusão nele a tempo... – as suas mãos foram para o estômago dele primeiro, na lateral, onde o maior ferimento se localizava. – Mas que diabos você estava pensando? Você quase o matou!_

_- EU? – Naruto gritou. – Eu não tenho como saber quando meu companheiro de time resolve ser inconseqüente e rir na cara da morte!_

_Sakura parou, confusa. Ela estava quase perguntando sobre o que ele estava falando quando sua equipe médica entrou pela porta com bolsas de sangue e tubos em suas mãos. Imediatamente, eles começaram a trabalhar, acionando o monitor cardíaco e conectando-o ao pulso de Sasuke._

_Um médico, ou uma enfermeira, correu para o lado de Sakura, colocando uma grande agulhar em suas mãos._

_Os olhos de Naruto se arregalaram._

_- Sakura-chan... O que você vai fazer com isso aí? – pânico aparecendo em sua voz enquanto ele se afastava em direção à porta. De repente ele queria estar em qualquer lugar, menos ali... de preferência comendo um rámen..._

_- Naruto, você pode ir. Eu te deixarei informado sobre a situação dele mais tarde. – sem espera uma resposta, ela se virou para a sua assistente. – Takaru, por favor, injete isso assim que tombarmos ele de lado._

_O moreno confirmou com a cabeça, tomando a agulha em sua mão. Sakura colocou uma mão no lado direito de Sasuke._

_- Já que a ferida principal está do lado direito, virem-no para a esquerda. No três. – ela o segurou firme, enquanto esperava pelos demais. – Um... dois... – ela fixou seus olhos com outros dois médicos. – Três._

_Eles o giraram de lado._

_Takaru avançou, e assim que colocou a agulhar na lombar de Sasuke, ele apertou a seringa, injetando a epidural em seu sistema sanguíneo._

_Os médicos recolocaram Sasuke de costas sobre a maca. Sakura acenou a cabeça em direção a outra enfermeira._

_- Limpe o braço direito dele, e já deixe uma veia preparada, nós temos que fazer a transfusão nele agora!_

_A pequena enfermeira que a chamou para a sala de emergência confirmou com a cabeça, pegando as bolsas de sangue e os tubos. Ela os conectou a uma agulha que outra enfermeira estava preparando. Elas se moveram cuidadosamente, esterilizando o braço e, então, introduziram a agulha._

_Sakura voltou à sua posição anterior, suas mãos sobre o ferimento na lateral. Ela fechou os olhos e se concentrou, permitindo sentir seu chakra fluir por ela, como um calor de uma chama que se inicia lentamente. Ela forçou o chakra para dentro do corpo de Sasuke, focando-se no estrago infligido ao seu corpo. Ela começou a curá-lo de dentro para fora._

_Passaram-se quase outros cinco minutos antes de olhar e ver a ferida dele fechando, não deixando marca ou cicatriz como evidência de seu vexame._

_- Como tem estado o paciente até agora? – ela inquiriu, movendo-se para o ferimento em seu peito._

_Uma enfermeira desviou a atenção do monitor cardíaco._

_- Estável. – ela reportou._

_Sakura balançou a cabeça._

_- Certo._

_- Haruno-san, o paciente está passando para a segunda bolsa de sangue do tipo AB. – outra enfermeira informou._

_Sakura começou a transferir seu chakra para dentro do ferimento._

_- Encontre Yamanaka Ino. Diga a ela para trazer Nara Shilamaru e Aburame Shino para o hospital para doar sangue, agora!_

_A enfermeira correu para fora do quarto assim que a ordem foi dada._

* * *

Shikamaru suspirou e apoiou a cabeça no encosto da cadeira para encarar o teto branco do hospital enquanto a enfermeira preparava sua veia e introduzia a agulha. Ele virou para a Ino, que observava a enfermeira com olhos desconfiados.

- Faria sentido se tivesse sido por causa de algum ataque de fora. Mas o Uchiha foi feito em pedacinhos pelo Naruto durante um treinamento? O que diabos foi isso?

Ino voltou seu olhar para ele.

- Eu não sei. Esses Uchihas têm problemas na cabeça.

- Engraçado. – Shikamaru bufou. – Vindo de alguém que corria atrás daqueles dois.

Ino olhou com raiva para seu companheiro de time.

- Estou falando sério. Sakura está até aqui de coisas para se preocupar. Fico feliz por ser ela nesse triângulo amoroso, e não eu.

Shikamaru voltou seus olhos para sua bolsa de sangue, desapontado em perceber que ela se encontrava só pela metade.

- E onde foi que ele se meteu?! – Ino gritou enfática.

Shikamaru deu um salto na cadeira, quase arrancando a agulha de seu braço.

- O quê?

Ino continuou, enfurecida.

- Sai! Aquele imbecil! Ele disse que eu sou _"muito cega" _para ver meus próprios problemas de relacionamento. – Ino ridicularizou, cruzando os braços.

Shikamaru ficou de boca aberta enquanto sua sobrancelha direita tremeu um pouco.

- Ele disse _o quê?_

- Eu sei, tá? Ridículo.

Uma risadinha veio do outro doador sentado ao lado deles. Ino e Shikamaru se viraram para o ser sombrio na cadeira, que estava em silêncio até um momento atrás.

- Alguma coisa engraçada sobre o que falei, Shino? – Ino perguntou, estalando os dedos, enquanto Shikamaru encarava o ninja escondido pelo capuz.

Shino se manteve impassível diante à indireta ameaça da loira.

- Ele é mais observante que a maioria de nós.

Shikamaru chutou a cadeira de baixo do tratador de insetos.

- Desculpa, reação muscular latente.

Shino ergueu a cadeira do chão e voltou a se sentar.

- Foi uma reação bem lerda. Já deve estar na hora de você refazer seu exame médico.

Shikamaru cerrou os dentes. Ele nunca se considerou uma pessoa violenta, mas a idéia estava se tornando mais e mais atrativa.

De repente houve um barulho alto vindo do lado de fora da sala, e um som baixo de tumulto.

- Senhor! Senhor! – uma mulher gritou pelo corredor.

Ino se levantou de seu lugar e se dirigiu à porta.

- Mas o que é isso?

- Senhor! Você não pode vê-la agora. Ela está com paciente! – a mulher chamou novamente.

Ino abriu a porta para ver Sai sendo contido por dois homens e uma mulher de meia-idade.

- Eu sei, esse é o problema. – ele respondeu, tentando se soltar.

- Senhor! Eu vou ter que pedir para que se retire. – a enfermeira o alertou mais uma vez.

- Eu tenho uma consulta. – ele quase rosnou para a mulher mais velha.

Shikamaru suspirou.

- Mendokusai. – ele se levantou, e notando que a bolsa de sangue estava cheia, ele retirou a agulha com cuidado, como ele tinha visto a Ino fazer várias outras vezes. Ele pegou um curativo ao lado e o colou em seu braço e entregou a bolsa de sangue para Ino enquanto saía da sala.

- Shika? – Ino estava confusa. – O que está fazendo?

Antes que Sai pudesse ver o ninja de cabelos espetados se aproximar, ele sentiu todo seu corpo ficar imóvel.

Shikamaru andou até ficar de frente com ele, seu rosto demonstrando nenhuma emoção.

- Kagemane no Jutsu. – ele o informou. – Vamos dar uma volta, só _você_ e _eu_.

- Me desculpa, Nara-san. – Sai estreitou seus olhos escuros. – Mas não estou disponível no momento.

Shikamaru sorriu com escárnio.

- Veremos.

A enfermeira e os dois homens soltaram o ninja moreno.

- Obrigado, Capitão Nara. – um deles disse.

Shikamaru assentiu com a cabeça, e girando nos tornozelos, ele começou a andar pelo corredor e através dos portões, com Sai em seu encalço protestando tanto quanto antes.

Ino entregou o sangue à enfermeira, e colocou as mãos na cintura.

- Ele vai exagerar...

* * *

Sasuke piscou. Sua visão estava enevoada, e tudo parecia um borrão branco, o que machucava seus olhos. Ele cerrou as pálpebras com força, e reabriu os olhos para a brilhante luz, tentando focar nas coisas próximas a ele.

O que aparentou ser uma parede branca.

Ele se equilibrou, levantando-se com os braços enquanto tentava se sentar. Ele estava em uma cama hospitalar, no hospital de Konoha.

Ele se lembrou que sua última memória era a de ver Sakura no corredor.

- Calma, acalme-se. – uma voz familiar instruiu.

Ele virou a cabeça na direção da voz para ver Sakura olhando, do lado da cama, para ele.

- Como está se sentindo?

Sasuke deu de ombros, piscando de novo.

- Uh... Um pouco... tonto.

Sakura balançou a cabeça.

- É devido à epidural, você provavelmente deve ficar atordoado por mais algumas horas.

Sasuke assentiu e deitou contra os travesseiros.

- Nós também tivemos que fazer uma transfusão de sangue. – ela escreveu algo na prancheta. – Sangue tipo AB é raro. Você deve ficar agradecido que Shikamaru e Shino estavam a alcance para doar.

Sasuke não respondeu. Em vez disso, ele ficou pensando em seu treino com Naruto.

- Gostaria de me dizer quando você ganhou o poder de deixar as coisas passarem através de você? – Sakura perguntou, olhando-o atentamente.

Sasuke ergueu uma sobrancelha.

- Do que você está falando? Você sabe que não posso fazer isso.

Sakura jogou a prancheta e a caneta no chão, e balançou seu punho diante dele.

- Oh, _é mesmo_?! Então por que _diabos_ você não se esquivou do Rasengan, seu baka?! – ela disse irritada, suas narinas queimando como um dragão enfurecido.

Sasuke se encolheu.

- Não foi_ minha_ culpa!

Sakura agarrou o criado-mudo e partiu a madeira de fora a fora com um golpe e um alto som.

- Então _explique_ pra mim. – ela disse entre os dentes.

Sasuke a estudou por um momento, e então abaixou o seu olhar.

- Eu não consegui ver... – ele sussurrou.

Sakura se inclinou para frente.

- Como?

Sasuke cruzou os braços e bufou.

- Eu perdi minha visão. – não era tecnicamente uma mentira... sua visão tinha ficado embaçada no meio da luta acirrada.

O olhar de Sakura o examinou por um instante. Então, pegando uma pequena lanterna do bolso, ela a ligou e apontou para os olhos dele.

- Por quanto tempo? – ela espreitou na escuridão dos olhos dele, lembrando-se do tempo em que ela se perdia nos mistérios que escondiam.

- Por quatro, talvez cinco segundos. – ele pausou por um momento, repensando na resposta que deu. – Eu realmente não me lembro, mas foi o suficiente para me distrair.

Sakura desligou a lanterna.

- Você estava usando o Sharingan?

Sasuke deu um aceno de cabeça, confirmando.

Sakura cruzou os braços.

- Isso já aconteceu antes?

Sasuke suspirou.

- Não, não que eu me lembre.

- Hm, eu não tenho certeza, já que não fizemos exames oftalmológicos em muitos Uchihas nos últimos anos... mas irei falar com o Kakashi-sensei.

- Hn. – ele respondeu, sem estar certo de que havia uma brecha para continuar a conversa.

Sakura estreitou os olhos verdes na direção dele.

- Enquanto isso, você deve ter mais cuidado ao usar o seu Sharingan.

Sasuke rolou os olhos.

- Estou livre para receber alta?

Sakura o encarou com descrença.

- As palavras _sangue_ e _transfusão_ entraram por um ouvido e saíram por outro?

Sasuke começou a remover todos os fios ligados ao seu corpo, ignorando o sarcasmo dela. Ele arrancou a agulha do braço, deixando o IV cair no chão.

- _Uchiha_. – Sakura rosnou o seu sobrenome. – Não faça eu mesma te nocautear. – ela o avisou através de dentes cerrados.

- Sai teve alta depois de um dia. Eu ficarei bem. – ele resmungou, levantando-se da cama. Ele caminhou até o armário e agarrou uma camiseta escura que Naruto deve ter levado para ele. Ele a enfiou pela cabeça e colocou os braços por dentro das mangas. Depois ele vestiu seu uniforme e sapatos, ignorando o perigoso aumento de chakra da médica.

- Isso é alguma coisa entre machões do tipo "_minha espada é maior que a sua_" que está rolando entre vocês dois? – ela entrou na frente dele, impedindo a sua saída.

- Não é nada disso. – ele moveu para o lado.

Ela bloqueou sua visão da porta.

- Você está agindo desse jeito por que ele e eu nos beijamos de novo?

Sasuke ergueu a sobrancelha.

- Você está tentando me impedir de sair? Você sabe que eu sou mais rápido que você, não é?

Sakura o fitou, frustrada.

- Você não está respondendo a minha pergunta. Você está com ciúmes, não é?

Sasuke bufou.

- Estou com inveja dele ter sido liberado mais cedo.

Sakura estendeu sua mão, deixando a sua palma repousar no peito dele, empurrando com um pouco de força para mandá-lo alguns centímetros para trás.

- Você está assim de se tornar um paciente permanente.

Sasuke deixou um sorriso convencido aparecer em seu rosto frio. Ele ergueu a mão e segurou o pulso dela com força, torcendo o seu braço. Ele a arremessou contra a parede, encurralando-a entre a parede e ele. Ele pressionou seu corpo contra o dela e se aproximou, lambendo os lábios.

Sakura o observou com olhos arregalados.

- O quê? Você vai me beijar de novo?

Sasuke desceu seu rosto para mais perto, seus lábios pousando sobre seu ouvido.

- Eu não preciso. – suas palavras quentes fizeram um calafrio percorrer por todo o seu copo enquanto ele a soltava aos poucos. E ele saiu sem nenhuma outra palavra.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora:** Como revisar o capítulo 16 me deu um pouco de ânimo para traduzir, tomei vergonha na cara e terminei o capítulo 17.

Divirtam-se!

_Nyuu-neechan_


	18. Capítulo 18

**Disclaimer: **Esta história não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para Slytherin Kunoichi, a autora original em inglês. Apenas a tradução me pertence, e nada mais.

* * *

**O Segredo Uchiha – Capítulo XVIII**

Sai não tinha certeza do que havia feito de errado, mas ele não tinha tempo para dar uma olhada em livros sobre relacionamentos e amizade para descobrir por que estava sendo alvo de olhares frios vindos de Shikamaru.

― Nara-san, eu aconselho que me libere do seu jutsu. ― ele não estava a fim de lutar com Nara Shikamaru... Não, ele estava economizando chakra para seu irmão disimulado.

Shikamaru não desfez o jutsu, e seus olhos escuros não amenizaram.

― Eu lhe disse para não ir ficar fofocando sobre as suas teorias sobre a Ino e eu por aí. ― ele sibilou.

Sai piscou.

― Mas eu não―Eu não tenho falado com a Yamanaka-san desde―

― Quando você diz alguma coisa para a Sakura, isso acaba chegando na _outra mulher._ ― ele cruzou os braços (forçando Sai a fazer o mesmo contra a vontade). ― Agora a Ino está tentando descobrir o que você quis dizer com ela tendo problemas de relacionamento. E me deixa lhe dizer uma coisa: eu conheço essa garota desde que nasci, ela é _não tem piedade_.

― Não me surpreende que você está sempre cansado. ― Sai respondeu.

Shikamaru mordeu o lábio para não gritar, pois ele não sabia ao certo em que contexto o ignorante ninja estava dizendo aquelas palavras.

― Apenas me faça um favor. Não mencione o meu nome e o da Ino na mesma frase... nunca.

Sai ergueu uma sobrancelha.

― Se eu prometer isso, você vai me soltar?

Shikamaru balançou a cabeça.

― É assim que nosso acordo vai funcionar... nunca nos mencione numa mesma frase. Se você fizer, eu convenço a Hokage mandar a Sakura para uma _longa_ missão com ninguém mais além do Sasuke.

As palavras soaram alto e claro, e já que Sai sabia que o capitão podia realmente cumprir a ameaça, ele assentiu com a cabeça.

― Parece que não tenho escolha.

Afinal, a última coisa que ele queria era que Sasuke ficasse sozinho com a Sakura novamente.

― Muito bom. ― com isso, Shikamaru desfez o jutsu e se caminhou para a escada de saída.

Sai decidiu fazer o mesmo, dirigindo-se ao piso principal. Aproximou-se do balcão de entrada, vendo uma pequena moça de cabelo castanho segurando uma prancheta. E ele decidiu usar uma tática diferente dessa vez. Se Sasuke podia ser sorrateiro, ele também podia...

― Com licença, senhorita. ― Sai alvejou a garota com seu sorriso falso. ― Meu irmão gêmeo, Uchiha Sasuke, foi admitido mais cedo com ferimentos causados no treinamento. Você saberia me dizer em qual quarto ele está? ― ele deixou que sua voz fluísse com uma leve preocupação, diferente do tom alto e enfurecido que ele tentara antes.

A garota piscou por um momento antes de ir para o computador.

― Oh, Uchiha-san? Ele já saiu da cirurgia algumas horas atrás. Ele está no quarto 815.

Sai acenou com a cabeça.

― Obrigado. ― então se virou para o elevador e logo apertou o botão para o oitavo andar.

― Ah! ― a pequena enfermeira chamou. ― Ele pode não estar recebendo visitas no momento!

As portas fecharam, afastando o aviso... como se ele fosse dar atenção a isso.

O elevador abriu com um "bing" e ele saiu, caminhando pelo corredor para o seu destino. Quando ele chegou em frente à porta, ele respirou fundo antes de abri-la e entrar.

Ele esperava ver Sasuke na cama, envolto em ataduras com um IV convenientemente introduzido no braço.

Ele esperava ver Sakura pairando sobre ele, dedicando-se a cada roxo e ferimento.

Em vez disso, ele foi recebido por uma cama de hospital vazia, e seu mentor, Danzou, olhando para fora pela janela do quarto. Antes que pudesse abrir a boca para perguntar ao homem o que fazia ali, ele falou:

― Ele se deu alta uns dez minutos atrás. ― disse o mais velho enquanto continuava a observar a cidade. ― A garota de cabelo rosa estava muito irritada com a atitude ingrata dele.

Sai ergueu a sobrancelha. O que Sasuke estava planejando?

Foi então que o líder da Raízes tirou sua atenção da janela e olhou para ele.

― Seu irmão é controlado por suas emoções. Ele é provocado pelas ações das outras pessoas. ― ele colocou uma mão sobre o ombro do outro. ― Não deixe que aquela mulher o mude. Não perca de vista o que você é e seus objetivos―_nossos_ objetivos.

Sai estreitou os olhos enquanto analisava as palavras de seu professor.

― Sakura não está tentando me mudar.

Danzou retirou a mão de seu ombro.

― Você está se tornando mais como seu irmão. Isso não foi trabalho _dela_?

Os orbes escuros de Sai olharam para o chão, um pouco envergonhado de si mesmo.

Danzou estava certo. Suas ações ultimamente estavam sendo complemente descuidadas. Ele havia se tornado negligente ao ficar possessivo com a Sakura. Ele foi atacado e quase morto por um membro da Akatsuki.

Ele havia sido tolo o bastante para se deixar distrair com seus pensamentos constantes sobre ela.

Ele foi imprudente, quase atacando os funcionários do hospital apenas para evitar que Sakura ficasse sozinha com outro homem.

― Ao me permitir sentir algo pela Sakura faz com que eu queira protegê-la mais. ― Sai se virou para seu antigo mentor. ― É por isso que lutamos como shinobis, certo? Para proteger aqueles com os quais nos importamos. ― então foi em direção da porta e sorriu de volta para o líder da Raízes. ― Eu não vejo nenhum problema nisso.

O olho de Danzou se arregalou diante da percepção do pintor.

― Com licença, Danzou-sama. Eu tenho que encontrar a Sakura.

E pela primeira vez Sai deixou seu mentor em um cômodo sem ser dispensado antes.

* * *

A porta da sua sala foi aberta com força e Sai estava em sua entrada. Sakura se levando de sua escrivaninha, surpresa.

― Sai, o que... ― seus olhos perceberam a expressão feroz dele. Os olhos dele passarram pela sala, procurando por alguma coisa, e quando viu que eles eram os únicos ocupantes, ele fechou a porta sem se dar o trabalho de se virar.

Ao se aproximar dela, ela deu uma olhada no relógio em cima da mesa.

― Oh, sua consulta. Me desculpa, eu esqueci completamente. Eu fiquei presa na sala de emergência quando―

― Onde ele está? ― Sai sentia um aborrecimento profundo a se revirar em seu estômago.

Sakura entendeu imediatamente que ele sabia que ela estava com Sasuke, e ela se deu conta que ele provavelmente teve uma idéia errada sobre o que realmente aconteceu entre eles.

Sakura jogou uma pasta sobre a mesa.

― Ele se deu alta. ― Sakura fechou o cenho ao se lembrar da discussão com o paciente e tentou se manter calma.

Sai a estudou por um momento, sem se mover ou dizer nada. Ele não compreendia os motivos de Sasuke.

― Por quê?

Sakura deu de ombros.

― Sasuke sempre foi teimoso.

― Não. ― Sai se aproximou mais dela. ― Por que ele te deixou?

Sakura ergueu uma sobrancelha.

― Sasuke é... o Sasuke.

Essa parecia a melhor maneira de descrever o jovem taciturno. Ele nunca foi de mostrar seus sentimentos por ela até Sai demonstrar algum interesse.

Sai pegou a mão dela e começou a correr seu dedão sobre ela enquanto a segurava.

― Ele te beijou? ― ele estava pairando sobre ela agora, mas não olhou dentro dos olhos dela quando fez a pergunta. E Sakura imaginou que ele estava com medo da resposta.

― Não. ― Sakura disse suavemente, mesmo sem ter certeza se Sasuke queria beijá-la ou não, ou se ela gostaria que ele o tivesse feito.

Essa parecia ser a resposta que ele queria ouvir, pois ele ergueu a cabeça, e seus olhos negros se encontraram com os verdes dela.

― Posso te beijar? ― ele perguntou em um sussurro baixo.

Sakura sentiu sua pele arder. E ela não sabia como responder.

Ela sempre esteve preocupada em dizer a coisa certa, ou a coisa mais sensual, quando estava correndo atrás de Sasuke. Ela nem sabia se Sai iria achar algo que ela dissesse sensual... ou se ele sabia o que era algo sensual.

Ele percebeu a hesitação dela, mas não a causa disso, e apertou a mão dela com delicadeza.

― Sakura... ― ela parecia respirar o nome dela.

Soava tão estranho não o ouvir chamá-la de "feiosa" como antes.

― Eu realmente gostaria de tentar.

Ela não teve a chance de perguntar o que ele queria dizer com "tentar". Ele se inclinou e roçou seus lábios sobre os dela como se eles fossem um pincel sobre um quadro.

Ele marcou nela tudo que sentia. Ele pintou seus sentimentos de afeição, de desejo e sua necessidade de possuir um pedaço dela apenas para si, não como membro do mesmo time, ou como um amigo.

Havia ternura e ardor. Os lábios dele eram suaves, sem presa ou força.

Ela sentiu as mãos dele se mover para o lado do seu rosto, acomodando-se na parte de trás da cabeça, bem acima do pescoço para segurá-la firme junto a ele.

Ele fez que os lábios dela se abrissem gradualmente com os dele, passando sua língua ao longo do lábio inferior dela enquanto continuava a escorregá-la para dentro de sua boca. Ele estava aproveitando cada momento, saboreando cada parte dela devagar.

Sua outra mão agora se moveu para o lado direito do rosto dela, bem em cima da bochecha e queixo. Ela sentia seus dedos enluvados acariciando sua pele gentilmente. A língua dele arqueava contra o céu da boca e depois voltava a corrê-la sobre a dela.

E Sakura ainda tinha de lembrar de respirar.

Suas pernas estavam tremendo, e seu coração batia apressado em seu peito.

Tudo que ele fazia era feito com devoção.

Sakura envolveu seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele e o puxou para mais perto de seu corpo. Ele não pareceu surpreso pela ação dela, ou mesmo se distraiu por um segundo de sua boca.

Um gemido escapou de seus lábios e ela se perguntou se ele podia senti-lo em sua própria garganta.

A mão que acariciava seu rosto foi descendo até segurar sua cintura enquanto ele a aproximava ainda mais de si, e ela sentir suas nádegas pressionadas contra a mesa. Um momento mais tarde, ele abriu as pernas dela, posicionando-se entre elas, ao tê-la completamente sentada sobre a mesa. Ele se inclinou sobre ela, fazendo-a se deitar sobre o móvel.

Por instinto, ela enrolou suas pernas na cintura dele para trazê-lo para perto, como se ela fosse uma asmática e ele o oxigênio. Ele mantinha seu corpo sobre o dela, cobrindo-a perfeitamente. Mas ele apenas pairava sobre ela, e ela imaginou que talvez ele tinha medo de esmagá-la com seu peso.

Ele moveu os braços para cada lado dela para se equilibrar e se afastou para poder olhá-la nos olhos.

― O que... o que achou?

Sakura engoliu a procura de ar.

― Bem... até onde este teste foi... sua performance foi... _notável_. ― ela finalmente foi capaz de sussurrar depois de um tempo.

Sai deu uma leve risada.

― Sakura, isso só foi um beijo. Não era um tipo de avaliação. E você nem conferiu o meu corpo ainda.

Ela não pôde dizer se ele estava falando sério, ou flertando. Mas a idéia de examiná-lo a tentava. E aquilo definitivamente não foi "_só um beijo_".

― Foi muito... diferente. ― ela murmurou, lembrando-se dos lábios dele sobre os dela. Ela estava ansiosa em senti-los novamente.

― Um diferente bom?

Os olhos dela estavam dilatados.

― Sim, um diferente _muito_ bom.

Sai deixou sua testa repousar contra a dela e fechou os olhos, relaxado.

― Parecia que eu estava tentando pintar uma obra de arte.

Sakura sentiu seu coração parar por um segundo. Antes que pudesse responder, houve uma batida suave na porta.

― Ah... ― Sakura se sentou um pouco e Sai abriu os olhos, virando-se para a porta. Sakura limpou a garganta. ― Sim?

Houve uma pausa, mas Sakura estava agradecida quando ninguém entrou na sala, já que Sai parecia não se mexer e sair de cima dela.

― Uh... Haruno-san... Tem um paciente requerendo sua presença. ― disse uma voz mansa do outro lado da porta.

Sai deu um suspiro e saiu de cima de Sakura para ficar ao lado dela. Ela se levantou e ajeitou suas roupas, e, então, foi até a porta. Ela a abriu e encarou a pequena enfermeira.

― Minha presença é realmente necessária, ou nenhum outro médico pode dar conta disso?

A pequena morena abaixou os olhos.

― Bem, ele pediu por você. Ele só consegue ver por um olho, e este tem o incomodado e―

― Já estou indo. ― Sakura garantiu e observou a garota se curvar, deixando ela e Sai sozinhos. Sakura respirou fundo, e voltou-se para o Sai. ― Desculpa, parece que o Kakashi-sensei precisa de mim.

Sai assentiu.

― Eu te vejo mais tarde?

Sakura sorriu.

― Eu gostaria muito. Meu plantão terminha às 9 horas.

Ela deixou a sala antes dele, seguindo a enfermeira pelo corredor até a sala de exames, amaldiçoando seu sensei preguiçoso por todo o caminho e prometendo usar todas as agulhas à sua disposição nele. Ela entrou na sala, fechou a porta e se virou.

― Certo, Kakashi-sensei, o que acontec―

O ninja de cabelos prateados não era o paciente que se sentava na sua frente. Esse homem tinha um cabelo escuro e desgrenhado, e ataduras cobriam o seu lado direito do rosto. E ele a encarava com evidente ódio, o qual ela não entendia bem o motivo.

― Uh... desculpa, eu achei que você era outra pessoa. ― ela se sentia totalmente desconfortável sob aquele olhar. Ela não se lembrava da última vez que sentiu sua pele formigar daquela maneira.

No entanto, ela era uma médica. Ela podia muito bem sorrir e aturar aquilo.

― O que posso fazer por você?

― Fique longe do meu soldado.

O sorriso falso de Sakura desapareceu.

― Como?

Antes que ela pudesse piscar, o homem tinha suas mãos ao redor de seu pescoço e a tinha jogado contra a parede. A cabeça dela bateu no reboque com força, e ela sentiu algo molhado escorrer e encharcar parte do cabelo.

O homem estava cheio de ódio e violência. Ela podia sentir sua garganta queimar sob o seu punho. Mas ela não conseguia formar palavras para gritar por ajuda, ou acumular forças em seus braços para se defender.

_Ele estava cortando o fluxo de seu chakra._

― Fique longe do Sai... Ou isso irá custar a sua vida.

* * *

**Nota da Tradutora: **Já que entrei no embalo de traduzir, por não fazer tudo de uma vez, não é?

Boa leitura!

_Nyuu-neechan_


	19. Capítulo 19

**Disclaimer: **Esta história não me pertence. Todos os créditos vão para Slytherin Kunoichi, a autora original em inglês. Apenas a tradução me pertence, e nada mais.

* * *

**O Segredo Uchiha – Capítulo XIX**

Os olhos escuros como ônix de Sai observaram as ruas antes de continuar andando. O plantão da Sakura terminava às nove, então ele tinha apenas duas horas sobrando para encontrar Sasuke. Ele já havia dado uma olhada em todo o distrito Uchiha e as áreas de treinamento que eles usavam frequentemente. E ele sabia que Sasuke não estava no hospital, portanto, deveria estar na rua, provavelmente no caminho de casa.

— Geralmente, aquilo que perdemos nos encontra assim que paramos de procurar. — uma voz ponderou atrás dele.

Sai se virou e encontrou o líder de cabelos prateados de seu time, Kakashi.

— Você parecia estar procurando algo que perdeu. — o observante copy-ninja disse, seus olhos observando a multidão.

— Eu não perdi nada, Kakashi-sensei. — Sai respondeu.

— Então você deveria vir comer comigo, e com o Naruto, é claro. — Kakashi inclinou a cabeça, com um sorriso sugestivo transparecendo em sua máscara quando o famoso companheiro de time loiro deles apareceu, acenando para eles freneticamente.

— Lámen. — um sorriso descontraído adornando o rosto de Naruto enquanto apontava para o Ichiraku.

— Alguma vez já houve uma outra opção com você por perto? — Kakashi suspirou.

Sai deixou que seus olhos passassem pela multidão mais uma vez.

— Está bem. — ele concordou, decidindo que ficando perto de Naruto lhe daria uma chance maior de se encontrar com Sasuke.

Os três desceram pela rua para o conhecido estabelecimento, sentando-se nos banquinhos e logo fazendo os pedidos. Naruto pediu três tigelas de lámen de porco, enquanto Kakashi pediu uma de frango, e Sai decidiu por uma de carne. A água fervente sibilou da panela e podia-se sentir o cheio do caldo quando o cozinheiro começou a acrescentar os demais ingredientes.

— Estou com água na boca. — os dedos do Naruto pareciam se mexer incontrolavelmente.

Kakashi apenas balançou a cabeça e se voltou para Sai.

— Como foi a consulta com a Sakura-chan?

As bochechas de Sai se tingiram de vermelho.

— Uh... ela foi remarcada. — de repente Sai se recordou como seus lábios estavam quentes quando eles se afastaram dos de Sakura.

— ...Ah. — Kakashi gaguejou como se pudesse imaginar o que Sai estava se lembrando.

— É tudo culpa do teme. — disse Naruto enquanto seus olhos se mantinha focados no balcão. — O que ele estava pensando ao deixar o rasengan atingi-lo daquele jeito?

Kakashi cruzou os braços.

— Treinamentos simples não deveriam envolver ataques sujeitos a ferimentos graves. — seu tom beirando o de um professor dando bronca.

Sai abriu a boca, prestes a responder, quando uma sombra apareceu sobre o balcão.

— Oi. — chamou uma voz atrás deles. Os três ninjas se viraram para ver Inuzuka Kiba dentro da barraquinha de lámen, parecendo um pouco preocupado. — A Hokage me mandou buscar vocês.

— Vamos comer agora. Você pode se juntar com a gente, Kiba. Eu lhe dou um dos meus pratos e peço outro. — Naruto começou.

O ninja de cabelos castanhos apenas balançou a cabeça, recusando a oferta.

— Vocês não têm tempo para isso, a Hokage quer vocês no hospital agora! — ele ladrou.

— Mas... e o lámen? — Naruto se voltou para Kakashi, tentando convencê-lo de que deviam comer primeiro.

Kiba respirou fundo rapidamente.

— É a... Sakura...

Sai não tinha certeza de quem se mexeu primeiro. Tudo que ele sabia era que ele disparou para fora da barraca, em um instante, em direção ao hospital, sem se preocupar em pedir explicações ou mais detalhes. Tudo que importava era que algo sério tinha acontecido com Sakura, e isso era tudo que ele conseguia pensar enquanto muitas possibilidades aterrorizantes passavam por sua mente.

Assim que ele chegou às portas do hospital, Kakashi e Naruto apareceram ao seu lado.

— Você acha que ela só se esforçou demais? Ou talvez alguma coisa aconteceu com Sasuke e ela não pôde salvá-lo? — Naruto perguntou para o sensei.

— Sasuke se deu alta. — Sai deu a informação que lhe haviam revelado mais cedo.

Kakashi estreitou o seu olho visível.

— Acho que isso é algo mais sério do que exaustão. — Sai percebeu que o tom de Kakashi soara como um aviso do que estava por vir.

Ao entrarem no hospital, Sai se perguntou por que seus pés se sentiam tão pesados. Como ninja, ele já teve muitos casos em que a missão envolvia entrar em algo totalmente desconhecido. Mas nada superava aquele medo que sentia. Ele podia sentir seu coração bater acelerado e frenético contra as costelas, como se fosse sair de seu peito.

Ele engoliu em seco, perguntando-se se Naruto e Kakashi estavam se sentido do mesmo jeito. Assim que se aproximaram da recepção, Shizune já os esperava.

— Ah, Kiba os encontrou rápido. — ela fechou a distância entre eles.

— Estávamos todos comendo juntos. — Kakashi explicou, mas sabendo bem em não perguntar sobre Sakura ou sobre o que aconteceu.

— Entendo. — Shizune deixou que seus braços caíssem junto ao corpo. — Sigam-me, a Hokage está com ela no quarto 427.

Juntos, os três a seguiram para dentro do elevador e pelos corredores de um branco fantasmagórico até verem a Hokage do lado de fora do quarto, esperando por eles.

— Oba-san! — Naruto correu para a mulher mais velha. — O que aconteceu? Sakura-chan está bem?

Seus olhos cor de âmbar viajam para o vidro da porta do quarto, e os demais a seguiram, podendo ver Sasuke em pé ao lado da onde Sakura estava deitada, imóvel, em uma cama de hospital, conectada a várias máquinas. Sem pensar em mais nada, Sai entrou no quarto, confrontando seu irmão gêmeo.

— O que você está fazendo?

Sasuke ergueu o seu olhar fixo em Sakura para poder olhar dentro dos olhos de seu irmão.

— Assim como vocês três, eu fui chamado aqui.

Kakashi, Naruto e Tsunade se juntaram a eles no quarto.

— Eu já falei antes que eu vou rebaixar vocês dois para genin se começarem a brigar um com o outro. — a forte mulher cruzou os braços. — Então, é melhor pararem antes mesmo de começarem. Sai, — ela se voltou para o Anbu. — Sasuke não tem nada a ver com a condição da Sakura.

Independente do que foi dito, seus olhos não diminuíram a intensidade do olhar que ele havia colocado sobre seu irmão.

— O que aconteceu? — Naruto falou quando se aproximou do lado da cama de Sakura para segurar sua mão.

Tsunade fechou os olhos.

— Não sabemos. Uma enfermeira disse à Sakura que um paciente estava esperando por um exame. A próxima coisa que sabemos é que encontraram Sakura caída no chão da sala de exames, mal podendo respirar.

— Era o Kakashi-sensei. — disse Sai quando tirou os olhos de seu irmão.

— Eh? — Kakashi ergueu a sobrancelha.

— Você era o paciente. — Sai apontou para ele. — A enfermeira que nos interrompeu disse que o paciente solicitou especificamente pela Sakura e que ele podia apenas ver por um olho.

Os ombros de Kakashi ficaram rígidos.

— Sai... eu não tenho visto a Sakura desde que você foi liberado do hospital.

Sai ficou hesitante, com medo do que a ausência do sensei na história poderia significar.

— E-então...

— Alguma marca? — Kakashi perguntou ao se virar para a Hokage. — Vocês encontraram alguma marca no corpo dela?

Tsunade balançou a cabeça.

— Nenhuma.

— Então, deve ter sido genjutsu. — afirmou Sasuke. — Independente do que tenha sido, deve ter a colocado em choque.

O ninja mais velho acenou com a cabeça, concordando.

— Sai, você viu esse paciente que a Sakura estava atendendo?

Sai negou com a cabeça, arrependido por ter deixado a Sakura tão cedo.

— Sai... — o tom de Kakashi soou sério. — O que você sabe sobre o Danzou?

Os olhos de Sai passearam pela forma imóvel de Sakura enquanto a máquina de ar comprimido bombeava ar para dentro de seus pulmões.

— Eu... não posso falar sobre ele.

Antes que pudesse perceber, Sasuke e Naruto o tinham preso contra a parede.

— Você está do outro lado? — Naruto rosnou para ele, seus olhos mudando para algo similar ao de um gato ou de uma raposa

— E se ele fez isso com a Sakura?! Então você ainda vai continuar quieto sobre isso? — Sasuke gritou, fechando o punho em torno do colarinho de Sai.

— N-não é isso. Eu literalmente não posso falar sobre ele. — Sai mostrou a sua língua a eles para se explicar.

— O-o que é isso? — Naruto soltou Sai enquanto todos encaravam a estranha tatuagem. Havia três grandes blocos que se situação sobre a sua língua, com quatro outros pequenos blocos debaixo deles, em pares de cada lado.

— Um selo? — Tsunade disse, surpresa.

— Sim. — Sai confirmou. — Danzou o colocou em todos os membros da Raízes. Se algum de nós tentar falar sobre ele, todo o nosso corpo irá ficar paralisado e não seremos capazes de falar ou se mexer.

Sasuke também soltou Sai.

— O que ele está escondendo?

— E por que ele iria atacar a Sakura? — Tsunade questionou.

— Eu não sei, mas ele também tem apenas um olho. — concluiu Kakashi enquanto se aproximava da cama de sua estudante.

— Mas isso não faz dele o culpada logo de cara. — Naruto encostou contra a parede. — Quem mais atacaria a Sakura-chan?

Os olhos de Sai vagaram pelo corpo de Sakura mais uma vez. Pela primeira vez, desde que Sai havia se encontrado com ela como membro do Time Sete, ela parecia fraca. Sua pele estava tão pálida quanto as opacas paredes, e suas veias e corpo estavam ligados a monitores que soavam um tom agudo por todo o quarto.

Poderia Danzou fazer isso? Por que ele o faria?

Verdade, apenas há algumas horas ele estava tentando alertar Sai para que não sentisse nada por Sakura — mas isso significava que ele era capaz de torná-la um alvo?

Sai sentiu seu coração se encher de raiva diante aquele pensamento.

Danzou atacaria Sakura por causa do Sai?

A raiva tomou conta de si, e Sai se podia imaginar machucando seu mentor, a fim de proteger Sakura. Se as coisas haviam chegado àquele ponto — então que fosse.

Sai imaginou que Sasuke deveria estar se sentindo da mesma maneira que ele, quando o agarrou pelo colarinho, jogando-o contra a parede. Ou quando Itachi assassinou sua família.

Ter alguém com quem se importa atacado... era como entrar em modo predador automaticamente. Seu coração e sua mente exigiam por uma retaliação e vingança imediata...

Mas indo atrás de vingança... não o faria ser mais parecido com o Sasuke, exatamente como Danzou havia dito? Mais uma vez, em parte, por causa da Sakura?

Sakura se moveu, fazendo com que todos no pequeno quarto de hospital sobressaltarem e voltarem o olhar em sua direção, e tirando Sai de seus pensamentos obscuros.

Tsunade caminhou para o lado dela e removeu o estabilizador de respiração.

— S-Sharin... gan. — Sakura sussurrou enquanto seu corpo tremia.

— Sharingan? — Tsunade repetiu.

Sasuke cerrou os punhos, aparentando perceber algo antes de todo mundo.

— Não...

— Como em... Uchiha Itachi...? — os olhos de Naruto se arregalaram. — Por que ele faria isso? Por que ele iria se esgueirar aqui e se disfarçar apenas para atacar a Sakura? Por que não ir logo atrás do Sasuke?

Sai sentiu sua pele gelar e pensou em ter ficado pálido ao se lembrar dos olhos vermelhos e pretos que o atormentaram durante horas em um mundo de céu escarlate.

— E-ele sabia que Sasuke e eu estávamos observando a Sakura na outra noite...

— A noite que você foi atacado, certo? — Kakashi e Tsunade se olharam, parecendo ter uma conversa silenciosa.

Tsunade segurou o queixo.

— Ambos os casos estão conectados ao Sasuke, assumindo que Itachi não saiba que Sai também é seu irmão e gêmeo do Sasuke.

Naruto franziu as sobrancelhas.

— Então, ele os atacou porque eles estavam próximos do Sasuke-teme?

— No entanto, tem algo faltando neste enigma. — disse Kakashi enquanto coçava a cabeça. — Quanto tempo irá levar para ela acordar?

Tsunade deu de ombros.

— Honestamente, eu não esperava que ela pudesse falar alguma coisa tão cedo. Talvez em algumas horas.

— Se foi mesmo o Itachi, isso significa que ele esteve na vila, bem debaixo de nossos narizes... ele já pode estar fora da vila... — Kakashi parou um pouco. — Não podemos deixá-lo ir muito longe ou vai ser mais difícil de rastreá-lo.

— Sai, quais perguntas, especificamente, Itachi fez para você? — Tsunade olhou fixamente para ele.

Sai rolou os olhos.

— Ele perguntou qual era a relação entre a Sakura e o Sasuke.

— E o que você disse? — perguntou Sasuke, um leve sorriso aparecendo em seus lábios, apesar da situação.

— Que ela não lhe pertencia. — Sai lutou contra a vontade de devolver o sorriso.

O quarto se encheu com um silencio desconfortável enquanto os irmãos Uchiha continuavam a ter uma competição de olhares, onde nenhum dos dois ousava quebrar o contato visual.

— Kakashi. — Tsuna foi a primeira a quebrar o silêncio. — Eu quero que você monte uma equipe composta por Nara Shikamaru, Hyuuga Neji, Inuzuka Kiba, Aburame Shino e—.

— Ei! Oba-san! Eu também, né? — Naruto apontou para si mesmo, e, então, socou seu punho em sua outra mão. — Não irei perdoar o Itachi por ir atrás dos meus companheiros de time.

— Eu gostaria de deixar você e a Kyuubi fora disso. — Tsunade cruzou os braços mais uma vez. — Não precisamos que a Akatsuki consiga um outro Jinchuuriki.

Sai desviou sua cabeça da competição de olhares.

— Então eu—.

— E nós também não precisamos que o Itachi descubra sobre você possuir também o Sharingan. — Tsunade ergueu uma sobrancelha. — Assumindo que ele ainda esteja ignorante sobre a relação entre vocês.

Quando Tsunade se voltou para Sasuke, ele a imitou e também ergueu sua sobrancelha, ao qual Tsunade balançou a cabeça.

— Você também não. O que eu preciso nesse momento é de um time de rastreamento, e você provavelmente iria correr atrás do seu irmão, assim que o visse. — a Hokage calou Sasuke antes que ele pudesse dizer alguma coisa.

— Irei notificar os Jounin imediatamente. —disse Kakashi, encaminhando-se para a saída. Ele deu uma última olhada por cima do ombro antes de partir. — Mas estou deixando ao Time Sete uma missão... Protegam-na.

A Hokage foi para o lado da cama de Sakura mais uma vez.

— Eu irei checar os seus sinais vitais, mas ela deve ficar bem. E eu acredito que ela deva acordar dentro de algumas horas. Quem gostaria de ficar de guarda primeiro?

O estômago do Naruto protestou em resposta.

— Eu acho que vou deixar isso por conta dos irmãos aqui. Eu não jantei ainda e vou precisar de toda a minha força para proteger a Sakura-chan!

Tsunade meramente acenou com a cabeça.

— No entanto, eu não irei aturar nenhuma discussão entre vocês dois. — ela caminhou entre os dois Uchihas enquanto se dirigia à porta. — No momento, Sai vai tomar conta da Sakura... E Naruto vai ficar de olho no Sasuke.


	20. Nota da Tradutora

**Nota Final da Tradutora**

Bem, o capítulo 19 foi a última atualização da autora. Já se passaram quase quatro anos, e, até agora, não houve nenhum sinal de que ela está trabalhando em um novo capítulo, apesar de que ela havia prometido continuar a história até a sua conclusão. Então, por enquanto, estarei me dedicando a revisar todo o texto da história, reescrevendo frases mal feitas, corrigindo regências e pontuação, substituindo palavras por outras mais adequadas. Tudo no intuito de tornar a leitura mais agradável e natural em português. Além de que é um ótimo exercício de revisão de texto, uma atividade que provavelmente irei fazer muito na vida, sendo eu uma futura profissional na área de letras e tradução. Sei que eu tenho muito que melhorar, mas darei o meu melhor para tornar minhas traduções algo do qual eu possa me orgulhar.

Uma vez terminada as revisões, irei deixar a história como concluída.

E não apenas este fanfiction irá ser revisado. Está em meus planos revisar outras duas traduções minhas: "Wind of Truth & Sand of Change" e "Frozen Smile". Principalmente esta última, cujos erros me deixaram abismada. Mas farei isto com calma e irei substituir os capítulos aos poucos.

Além disso, estou com outros três projetos de tradução. Dois deles eu estou traduzindo do inglês, e outro do alemão. Aqui estão eles:

**Mona Lisa (Naruto) - **Sakura Haruno tinha tudo o que ela poderia ter. O cara perfeito, a casa perfeita, os amigos populares e... isso não era o que ela realmente desejava. Ela só ainda não sabia ao certo o que queria. Até que um garoto artista de cabelos e olhos negros lhe mostrou como sorrir... verdadeiramente. SAISAKU.

Escrito e autorizado por Blade Redwind.

_FIC COMPLETA - 15 capítulos_

* * *

**Down with the Sun (Bleach) **- 1104 d.C. Lord Aizen almeja a coroa do Rei, mas, antes de tudo, uma profecia precisa ser cumprida. Aizen ordena o seu mais fiel cavaleiro, o quarto, lhe trazer a mulher profetizada. A jornada irá testar a lealdade e a honra do cavaleiro. UA. UlquiHime.

Escrito e autorizado por lilarin.

_FIC EM ANDAMENTO - _19 capítulos

* * *

**Staubkörner (Bleach)** - Uma história em drabbles. Em um universo levemente alternativo de Bleach, no qual Orihime traz Ulquiorra de volta à vida, Grimmjow e Nel, de algum modo, não têm sido os mesmos, e Kisuke e Yoruichi têm muito o que fazer. Então, tudo fica fora de controle.

Escrito e autorizado por lilarin.

_FIC EM ANDAMENTO - _50 capítulos

* * *

Quem quiser acompanhar estas histórias, fique de olho no meu perfil, onde há informações sobre o progresso das traduções.

E por fim, obrigada a todos que apoiaram este projeto durante todos estes anos, com leitura, com reviews, e com paciência para aturar minha falta de atualização.

Muito obrigada mesmo!

_Nyuu-neechan_


End file.
